Rhapsodie
by Zerz
Summary: -Capítulo 7- En el ocaso de los dioses, autoexiliado de las estepas rusas, Gilbert vuelve a enfrentarse en el pasado y en el presente a los gélidos ojos que ardorosos aguardan por él, ahora y siempre.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, creador único de tan maravillosos personajes. No hago esto con afán monetario, sino por el de perder tiempo. No ejerzo posesión de ningún lugar, producto, etc. mencionado… No soy dueña ni de mi propia carne.

**Resumen del fic: **Acosado por los ecos del tiempo impregnados en su alma, Gilbert decide buscar la llave en pro de su libertad; aun a costa de sus memorias y la condena que conlleve. He aquí la Rapsodia de su vida y la crónica de su final.

**Resume Capitulo 1:** Inglaterra a mis pies... literalmente. Nota mental: Ludwig necesita un psiquiatra, no yo.

**Advertencias y/o Generalidades del fic:** Uso de nombres humanos y modificaciones en algunos nominales referentes a empresas (evasión de conflictos sobre derechos de autor). Violencia verbal y física. El genero es drama/tragedia, no completamente yaoi ni netamente Histórico, pero comparte características de ambos. Cualquier denuncia enviarla al buzón (botón de review).

**Nota**: NO es un songfic; aun así, espero llegues a escuchar la melodía que titula cada capítulo.

**.**

**Preludio**

**~*Lascia ch'io pianga - Rinaldo*~**

**Händel**

.

**-Londres, Inglaterra**

**Embajada Alemana, ****Habitación**** de Gilbert. **

—Retomando el punto donde nos quedamos la sesión pasada… ¿Crees que la necesidad de ocultar tu verdadera persona tras esa máscara de egocentrismo y arrogancia es debido al exceso de inseguridad que tu condición genética ha generado?

—¿Estás bromeando? Inseguridad no es una palabra que se encuentre en mi diccionario. Además "mi condición" es mi insignia, uno de mis mayores orgullos.

—Entonces acuso a tu fragilidad emocional, el núcleo que el caparazón cubre para no involucrarte. Los traumas de tu infancia, sumados al continuo sentimiento de impotencia y fracaso han destrozado tu psique. No me sorprende que seas un alcohólico.

—Jáh, lo siento. Esa clase de defensas mentales no me corresponden. Son ridículamente simples. El alcohol, por otro lado, no es un vicio sino mi mayor entretenimiento.

—Gilbert— Masajea sus sienes entre suspiros alicaídos. —Estamos en sesión, se sincero contigo mismo por el bien de tu avance. Por tu bien.

—¿Por qué te engañas? Tú no me soportas, yo tampoco; no tienes que esmerarte ni fingir interés. Si es por el dinero… Hagamos un trato; inventa en tu expediente una lenta, pero segura recuperación referente a la supuesta depresión que me has diagnosticado. Continuamos con las citas hasta que Ludwig se encuentre satisfecho. Él te paga, yo te pago; todos contentos. ¿Aceptas?

La mano albina se extendió expectante desde el mar de almohadones. En la aparente inmensidad de la oscuridad reinante, de la que aquella voz omnipotente tomaba ventaja para escrudiñar en su alma y desenterrar un inexistente punto de quiebre, los juegos de sombras disfrazaban la escena de algún cuento macabro donde una noche de luna llena, la muerte invita al errante a unirse a su lecho. Gilbert escucha el movimiento del psiquiatra, sentado en un mullido sofá rojo, tomando notas de forma apresurada; pronto su pluma cliquea y regresa en vuelo a la comodidad de su capa. Él hombre la imita, deslizándose en la penumbra hasta invadir el cúmulo de plumas apresadas donde Gilbert yacía infantiloide con un cojín protegiéndole de las verdades que escupía consulta tras consulta.

—Parece que hemos retrocedido un paso.

Ahí va de nuevo, la voz estentórea resuena en una acompasada calma, siempre decepcionada, siempre irritante. Tan familiar. Gilbert suspira derrotado y deja la parca mano caer redimida del apretón de manos sin culminar; antes bien, la sombra viajera ha retirado su protección de seda y los ojos coruscantes le penetran juiciosos hasta enfriarle los huesos. La faz ecuánime no era visible, velada por la negrura y sin embargo adivinable pues el filoso brillo azurita en las presumibles pupilas se mantenía querellante. Es un todo, lo que compone a ese hombre, lo que convoca a su nerviosismo renacer alimentándose a base de un recuerdo lejano, inexacto, creado muchos siglos atrás, vivo en sentimientos aún hoy en día. Ignorancia, vergüenza, miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

—¡No estoy en negación, maldita sea! Comprende, nunca entré shock tras la pérdida de mi nación. Simplemente estoy cansado de esta mierda psicológica. No voy a desperdiciar mi vida dialogando contigo. _Auf Wiedersehen!_

—¿Qué vida, Gilbert?— Su huida se ve truncada y en un ruido seco cae al suelo. El corpulento cuerpo del hombre sin rostro le inmoviliza, su pútrido aliento le entumece y advierte de la proximidad acortándose por instantes. Su risa le azota y finalmente los afilados dientes refulgen hambrientos hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrar la condena. —Lo siento. Esto no es un servicio cualquiera, has hecho un pacto. Acepta que necesitas de ayuda y permíteme concluir mi obra.

—Yo no soy Fausto, Mefisto.

—No. No eres ni la mitad de inteligente. Pero no te distraigas, que es tu depresión quien nos interesa… Podría recetarte algunos antipsicóticos, más los intentos suicidas son alarmantes. Habrá que radicalizar el tratamiento.

—Te equivocas de paciente.

—Internarte ya tampoco tendría efectividad… ¿Somníferos?

En una mano juntó las contrarias, las llevó por encima de su cabeza y acomodándose a horcajadas, con la mano restante, hurgó en la bata hasta encontrar una jeringa preparada, rellena de hiel. Gilbert cual rata en la mesa del laboratorista, plagado de terror en cada recoveco de fibra nerviosa, forcejeó tratando de salir del alcance de su mano, vanamente pues el postrimero intento de escape fue doblegado de un puñetazo en el rostro; regalándole el sabor a hierro en sus labios y el correr del cálido líquido en su faz y cuello.

Su panorama salpicado de motitas rojas y luces inconexas comenzó a nublarse, el aguijón se incrustaba en su cuello, el veneno gélido se esparcía lento filtrándose entre cada fibra muscular, quemando, derritiendo, robándole fuerzas y vida. Sus ojos se cerraban, lagrimeaban. Extralimitando su capacidad, enfocó y se descubrió convulso, falto de todo control en sus movimientos. Su sentido auditivo disminuía y aumentaba a voraginosos parpadeos.

"¿Por qué?" Formularon sus labios suplicantes cuando las miradas se encontraron y fue Germania quien se levantaba abandonándole en su torturante fin.

—Me has dejado sin opciones. Que sea la muerte quien te libere y sea tu sangre quien pague por la que has derramado.

—¿P-Por qué?— Insistió a toses entrecortadas, su pecho aspiraba a marchas forzadas, desfalleciendo en un esfuerzo inútil. El mayor sonrió, cínico y fue esa sonrisa odiosa, temida, el único retazo que permaneció en las tinieblas que quemaban su visión, en su desconcierto y asfixia.

—¿Tienes la desfachatez de preguntar? Has faltado a tu juramento. Me has fallado, pero encontramos un remedio ¿verdad?

El sonido de sus pasos se alejaba y con ello todo rescate. Broncoaspiraba, moría; había demasiada sangre en su garganta, estaba paralizado, incapaz de vomitarla. El desespero lo enloquecía, sus llantos arrastrados, ininteligibles eran opacados por los borbotones líquidos en cúmulo creciente. Si tan solo pudiese virar un poco… Inhalaba Gilbert, inhala, ¡inhala!

—¡GILBERT! — Una fuerte bofetada impactó en su cara y abrió los ojos. 'West' con la cara tensada en una curiosa expresión le zarandeaba infatigable. Aspiró y con los ojos abiertos a la máxima expansión maldecía a su subconsciente aún divertido con su realidad. —¿Gilbert? Era sólo un sueño. Todo está bien.

Ludwig repite frenético su mantra, "Estas bien, estás conmigo." Un arrullo cándido que se reconforta así mismo de la infecciosa turbación. Las respiraciones se acompañan hasta alcanzar la sincronía. La melodía silbante de sus gargantas excitadas decrece apuntalando un final diastólico.

—El tiempo se acaba, viene a por mí. Él… ¿En qué te falle?— Buscan el miraje y abatido en lágrimas, soltó un sollozo y cubrió su rostro atemorizado. El nudo aún en la garganta y la anarquía del despertar inesperado, lo apabullaron en ovillo en su cama y su demencia. Ludwig estaba asustado, secaba sus sienes húmedas, cepillaba sus cortos cabellos bañados en rocío salado, y limpiaba las lágrimas despavoridas, adormilándolo con quejas sin sentido para solazarle de las cavilaciones incoherentes mientras el leve lapso de conciencia perduró.

—Gil, vuélvete a dormir, ¿quieres? Son las cuatro de la mañana y los gritos están despertando a toda la casa. Mañana hay comité y tus escándalos no me dejan pernoctar decentemente; todo por cenar a deshora ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Juro que le voy a echar llave al refrigerador.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**Embajada****Alemana****, ****Habitación**** de Gilbert. Unas horas ****después****.**

Alemania suspiró, Ludwig comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia de la que se había armado. Tendría que recurrir al chantaje emocional. Se acercó sigiloso, mientras apretaba dulcemente lo que suponía el hombro de aquel que permanecía bajo las sábanas.

―Te lo advierto, si no estás en el hall en menos de media hora, me veré obligado a llevarte a rastras.

―Agh ¡_NEIN_! No me convocan a mí, sino a TI.

―Gilbert, ¡por favor! Será rápido y saliendo iremos a comer. Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes solo.

―No voy a quemar nuestra embajada, ¿luego donde duermo?

―No me refiero a eso. ¡Vamos! Te necesito a mi lado. —Suavizó el tono, quizás, si se portaba algo "paternal" podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

―No me necesitas ni ahora ni nunca. Vete, vas tarde.

―¿Es por lo de anoche? Las pesadillas se te vuelven costumbre. ¿Has pensado en recibir ayuda?— No recordaba el sueño recurrente, sin embargo el ahogo en que despertaba era imperdonable. La frecuencia del malestar aumentaba y pocas frases volvían en retrospectiva. El psiquiatra, Germania, las deudas de sangre. La terapia… —Te sentaría bien. A mí me ha funcionado.

—No confiaré vidas eternas en humanos incrédulos. Es una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que no quiero pasar en un asilo cuando le cuente sobre los días que asistía a las inauguraciones de Strauss, Beethoven o Bach.

—Si no confías en los vivos, empieza por los libros. Siempre ayudan de algún modo, son prácticos y precisos.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Gilbert salía cual topo de su madriguera de cobijas movido por la curiosidad. Ludwig regresaba a la habitación y le extendía un par de tomos, "_Kartoffelsuppe__1__ para el alma germana_" y "¡Descubra la felicidad!, una guía para gente con personalidad depresiva, especializada en alemanes". La seriedad no abandonaba las facciones arias y da por sentado que la broma no concurre. ―Deberías leerlos.

―…West, ¿Es en serio? ― No podía serlo.

―Me ayudaron a superar la guerra, la crisis económica, Ita…― Se cortó y terminó farfullando ininteligible entre dientes. ―…Tu ausencia.

Cauteloso, se sentó al borde de la cama y cepillando los cabellos plateados, soltando un susurro, casi cariñoso. Conmovido, el albino consideró abrazarlo; mas eso implicaría ceder terreno, por lo que prefirió regresar con las mantas y recomponiéndose de la sedición, le dio la espalda. Apestaba a trampa. Inamovible se enclaustró en su concha de cobertores esperando la avalancha de reproches caer con el mal humor y el desespero.

―Sabes que no me gustan las novelas de niñas, son demasiado fantásticas y empalagosas.― Ante la imprevista frialdad, el alto alemán decidió proceder a la fase dos; suplicar.

—_M__ein bruder_, ¡Hazlo por mí! Tu depresión me preocupa; si necesitas ayuda, sabes que me tienes aquí…

—Déjalo Alemania; que se autocompadezca todo lo que quiera. Tiene cincuenta años en ese estado, no lo vas a cambiar ahora; y yo no pienso llegar tarde por culpa de ese idiota. _Gilbert_, —Cómo odiaba que él lo llamara así, lo hacía con la saña de rotular su condición humana. Roderich, quien había arribado en algún punto desconocido de la negociación, se ajustaba la corbata frente al tocador de la habitación. No reparaba en ellos, pero su mal humor se sentía en su aura. No buscaba ser metiche, era que esperar en la sala le impacientaba. — Lo que necesitas es un psiquiatra, busca uno y deja a los que te rodean seguir con su vida, ¡rémora!

─ ¡Cállate! —bramó Ludwig, quién estaba tan sorprendido como Austria y la ex nación por su reacción, así como la rabia e impotencia que sentía. No podía permitir que maltrataran a su "_bruder_".

Gilbert disimulando su sorpresa y asumiendo la actitud del menor como una represiva reacción ante cualquier futura negativa; se sentó en la cama haciendo uso de toda la sofisticación que fue capaz, hablando a voz calma, engalanándose con la sonrisa engreída y sardónica que siempre decoraba su faz.

—Primero que nada; West, no necesito que me defiendas, para eso estoy yo. Segundo: "Señorito", lo que haga o no de mi vida es tan asunto tuyo como lo que haga _Aster_ en el jardín. Tercero: No sufro depresión o cualquier especie de trauma post-bélico. No insistan. Cuarto: Austria, no sé de donde obtuviste el consentimiento, pero lo revoco al instante —sopló su flequillo con fastidio, no quería perderse lo siguiente—. ¡LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!

Roderich estupefacto, dio media vuelta y emprendió una rápida y silenciosa retirada llevando su aire ofendido con él.— ¡Qué insulto! —murmuró antes de azotar la puerta. Un incómodo silencio se hizo en segundos. Se miraron y vacilante accedió.

—Ludwig, te veré en el hall, sólo dame quince minutos.

—Que así sea —El alemán se despidió con una sonrisa de airosa satisfacción.

— ¡West!

─¿Si?

—Gracias. —Compartieron una sonrisa y cada uno emprendió su camino.

Gilbert se aseguró mentalmente que iría con el único fin de quitarse al menor de encima, ¿libros de autoayuda? ¿Pero qué pasaba por la cabeza de West? Él no había caído tan bajo, aún.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o- **

**.**

**Edificio**** de la Magna Junta de ****Naciones****, Sala de Conferencias.**

Alguien accidentalmente dejó caer su carpeta y fue el sonido de las hojas desperdigándose sobre la alfombra el único acompañante a las expresiones tensas, impactadas por la irreverencia súbita. Toris arrastró su silla con el rechinido insoportable consecuente y los murmullos, disculpándose. Dichoso, en su torpeza salió del fuego cruzado, ardiente sobre la mesa de la conferencia.

Un carraspeo aquí, un bufido opaco allá. La tensión era palpable sobre el hilo sostenido de mirajes entre la vieja y la joven potencia, mientras el resto, evitaban encontrarse con el rostro abochornado de América o los rubíes acerrados de Gilbert. Francis conciliador, probó con un golpeteo de dedos su micrófono liberando la onda fuera de tono que hizo estribos la audición de la sala macerada en incomodidad. Una risilla demeritoria del franco dio pie a su alegato, irrumpido antes del despegue por América quien, ignorando su turno, de pie con refresco en mano, señaló con la restante inquisitivo al germano al par de su chillido insultado.

— ¿_What the fuck is he doing here_?

—América, si leyera los _motivos_ de la junta, se habría percatado que su participación política es uno de los puntos de discusión hoy. —Alemania entra imponente, tajante; rígido a su situación ya defensiva. No cedería mientras estuviera en su facultad. Tenía el derecho, para sus adentros, el deber de protegerle.

—Como líder de esta junta, me opongo rotundamente a perder mi tiempo. Creí habíamos acordado lavar la ropa sucia en casa. Además, mis propuestas sobre la crisis económica deben ser escuchadas y acatadas lo antes posible.― Sorbiendo del negro líquido, Alfred inquiría sustento en los demás asistentes. La mayoría se sentían ajenos a la condición del polvoroso pasado entre el par alemán, daban el punto como asunto de los Aliados, 'que lo solucionen ellos.' Y pasaban página. Ciertamente el comentario del albino fue escandaloso, ingenio puro develando la opinión europea de la posición americana en un asunto que correspondía solo al viejo continente. Había hablado por quién tenía la educación y paciencia, o la adulación necesaria para comerse las ideas de la impertinencia y estupidez de Alfred.

Por su parte, de entre las naciones involucradas, nadie quería discutir un asunto que se dio por "cerrado" a finales de la WWII, pues ésta aún les recordaba profundas y purulentas heridas mal cicatrizadas. Se sabían aún recelosos, aprensivos y sobretodo, en peligro. Sus opiniones serías subjetivas y ofensivas para quién en esos momentos mantenía a la Unión a flote. Negarse sería condenarse, aceptar… No era viable. Era un alivio incomprensible tener a América presente, el otro titán del mundo era único freno a aquel desvarío.

—Apoyo la moción, aunque con eso le ceda la razón a… América. Según nuestras normas orgánicas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, aquél que no sea una nación o su respectivo diplomático, tiene permitido permanecer en el congreso. Me extraña que alguien tan _estricto_ como tú, _Ludwig_, desafíe las normas de una conferencia Mundial. ― Con una sonrisa, Iván señalaba los artículos redactados en el acta asumiendo que un argumento fundamentado cauterizaría la vena derrochante.

—Es curioso que recuerden que existen normativas cuando acostumbran no acatarlas_._

—Ujuju ¿Por qué no dejamos las insinuaciones y me dices las cosas en la cara, Gilbert?

—Caballeros, esto no es personal, sólo son lineamientos. —Suiza, siempre tan imparcial, parecía molesto por la actitud de Alemania. No era para menos, retrasaba la junta y así la resolución a la problemática en la Eurozona y el apoyo bancario que también se discutiría en la reunión. Por si fuese poco, el germano pretendía debatir un caso completamente personal que lo terminaría involucrando dentro del risible título de "familia". No quería ser señalado miembro del circo. No quería ni dirigirle el mínimo de energía a la nación extinta, desvergonzada y estorbosa.

—Yo lo acompañaré a fuera. ¿Da? —ya se incorporaba el ruso con su macabro e infantil gesto cuando el albino estruendosamente arrastraba la silla hasta tirarla.

—Es innecesario Iván. Permanecer entre tanta rata me produce alergias. Permiso… —Cerró con una prodigiosa reverencia y salió sin molestarse en emparejar las puertas, manos en los bolsillos, barbilla en alto. Caminó lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al baño, encerrose en un cubículo y pateó como pudo la pared, la puerta, el escusado, incluso se vapuleó contra el muro para finalizar en una dolorosa caída al abrirse la puertezuela de tanto azote. Así quedó un rato, con la mejilla cediendo tibieza y frustración a los intrincados mosaicos.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, viró su cuerpo para mantenerse boqueando como pez fuera del agua contemplando al infinito en algún punto del luminoso y alto techo. Por desgracia, no era lo único que decoraba su panorama. Ludwig estaba a mitad del escenario, inclinado, observándole. Tanta luz blanca le daban aires etéreos, que si era sincero, le estaban espantando; podía interpretarse como una señal del más allá, cortesía del viejo Fritz. Aquel hombre devolviéndole la incomprensión no era West, sino Germania, como en su pesadilla.

Tras un par de minutos de mutismo embarazoso, el mayor desvió la vista a la entrada del baño donde el japonés, algo apenado, tecleaba rápidamente su celular tratando de ignorar la escena frente a sí.

— ¿Qué haces? —Alemania recuperaba presencia.

—Eh… Ejercicio, ¿qué haces tú?

—Necesitaba aire. —El rostro alemán se cubrió de un rubor intenso y, queriendo eliminarlo, se encamino al lavamanos a tratar de "refrescarse".

— ¿Japón? — Gilbert encausó los granates iris al nipones, el cual, al saberse inmiscuido en la conversación, guardó su aparato, dio unos cortos pasos y se inclinó en señal de perpetuo respeto.

—Por favor, disculpen la intromisión, no fue intencional, más he sido enviado como diplomático por la junta de Naciones para interceder por ellos y pedir cordialmente a Doitsu-san que regrese. Es persona clave en la asamblea que llevamos a cabo.

—Lamento entorpecer tu misión Kiku, pero me es incoherente ser el soporte económico de países que no se molestan en facilitarme la reinstauración de mis relaciones políticas internas. —Japón continuaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, no pretendía dar su opinión al respecto. No le correspondía.

—West, como tu primer consejero y alabable superior; te advierto que actúas a capricho y que todo esto está fuera de lugar. Tu posición, aunque envidiada, es también peligrosa, no es momento de que exijas. Accede y vete con Honda. Por añadidura, recuerda: Irrumpes mi meditación.

—Pensé hacías "ejercicio".

—Pregúntale al enano, el yoga también lo es, ¿o no Japón? —El muchacho, desprevenido, tartamudeó un poco para después mirarlos, confuso. Conforme con eso, el albino abandonó el suelo y fue a sentarse sobre el mármol de los lavamanos, acomodarse en posición de loto para después maldecirse internamente. —Anda; fuera de aquí, los dos. —El pelinegro salió instantáneamente, convencido de que el rubio le seguiría; en cambio, éste esperó que estuvieran solos para continuar.

—Lamento el ridículo Gil.

—El que debe pedir la disculpa es América, o en todo caso Inglaterra, por no enseñarle moderación. Iván solo estaba siendo Iván. Lo mismo que Suiza y Francia.─ Permanecía con los ojos cerrados ocultando el disgusto; si la conversación se aplazaba, no podría seguir con la farsa.

─Yo…

─Ya basta. Tu hermano está ocupado. Ve y resuelve tus asuntos, deben estar esperándote.

West asintió levemente antes de salir desbaratado, derrotado y corrido. Irónico, queriendo ayudarlo había metido aún más la pata. Su galardón, ampliación de la fisura en la ya de por si complicada relación con su hermano. Sabía lo mucho que el orgullo valía para él, lo humillado que debía encontrarse. Retomó su porte fuerte y temible antes de separar las majestuosas piezas de madera tallada que resguardaban la junta de Naciones; existía una forma de reponerle, respondiendo con honor a sus deberes.

Gilbert apenas escuchó cerrar la puerta del baño, se bajó de un salto del lavamanos. Tenía el trasero empapado, ¿por qué no se fijó dónde se sentaba?

Regresando a su "meditación", recordó verdaderamente a que fantasma relacionaba la actitud de West, Germania era estoico y cruel, más nunca le habría cedido tal importancia. En cambio, el noble e insulso SIRG… Alemania, como su antigua forma, podía llegar a ser inocente; simplemente extraordinario. Más él, era un estúpido por haber consentido las elocuencias de un niño, su niño.

¿Olvido? ¿Perdón? Imposible, las naciones no eran las mismas de sus tiempos, maduraron… ¿Lo hicieron? Eran recelosos y precavidos como ancianos, pero tan obstinados y crueles como infantes. ¿Y él? ¿Cambió? Pasó por mucho, debió hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora actuaba ciegamente, con el alemán de lazarillo; mismo lazarillo que arrastraba un bulto inútil y ciego. Terriblemente estúpido. A este punto de su existencia, sólo confirmaba que la esperanza era mas un mal humano que un tesoro divino… Estúpida Pandora.

Contempló su reflejo diáfano y con dramatismo le pregunto: ¿Cómo saldrás del baño sin que noten la mancha en el pantalón?

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**Cafetería, planta baja del Edificio donde radica la Junta de Naciones **

Gilbert llevaba cerca de diez minutos sentado en la mesa más retirada de la entrada, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Trataba de ocultarse de un molesto guardia de seguridad que lo quería echar del edificio por ser un "pervertido exhibicionista" al encontrarlo en el baño de mujeres con un secador de cabello en la mano y el pantalón en la otra. No era su culpa que sólo en ese baño hubiese esa clase de instrumentos, ni tampoco que alguna diplomática morbosa le molestase verle en ropa interior. Si bien no era increíblemente musculoso como su hermano, su cuerpo era el de "El David"… Ok, lo aceptaba, El David con unos diez kilos menos.

¿Cada cuando esa mujer volvería a tener una vista como ésa? Seguro era una ninfómana reprimida que no podía contenerse de verle ahí, él la había ignorado por completo y inequívocamente la indigno. Y ahora, con el trasero aún mojado y un periódico ocultando su rostro, analizaba al bajito recién llegado. El niño columpiaba los pies en un impaciente vaivén, con la mirada perdida en el helado flotante frente a sí, una bebida de un verde alienígena que el bar tender sirvió ante la misiva: "Lo de siempre".

El niño naufragaba en pensamientos con un contrastante sabor al de su bebida. Era tan similar a Inglaterra, pero no entendía ni su existencia, ni su presencia en la Conferencia Mundial. Si esta no se había dignado en aprobarlo, ¿por qué insistía apareciendo en cada convocatoria? Patético, eso era el esfuerzo y trozo de esperanza que mantenía al principado a flote. Patético era como debía lucir ante los otros países, quienes ignoraban su presencia o indicaban indiferencia ante la militar Prusia; incluso era para aquellos que alguna vez llamó aliados o enemigos.

Una mueca aspera surcó sus labios al ver que tenía tanto en común con el mocoso sentado al otro extremo de la barra. Fue entonces cuando Sealand notó la insistente mirada y la devolvió con motas de ingenuidad e ilusión. _"¡Scheiß!"_ Fue todo lo que cruzó por la cabeza del teutón. Seguro el enano, al igual que él, se percató de su igualdad de condiciones y entusista cambiaba de asiento para sentarse próximo al suyo.

─ ¡Hello! No sé si lo recuerdes, ¡soy Sealand! Una poderosa nación en vías de crecimiento, pero tú puedes llamarme Peter. ─El niño hablaba muy rápido para su gusto─. He venido a exigirte lecciones sobre dominación mundial, ya sabes, cosas como la forma en que te convertiste en un poderoso imperio, convertirme en un ser tan influyente como Macedonia, tan rico como Roma, tan grande como España y tan temido como tú. Quiero poner en ridículo al _jerk_ de Arthur y demostrarle que puedo ser más de lo que fue él.― Ya entendía por qué Antonio hallaba simpático al niño y algunos otros, un incordio. ―Así que también necesitaré consejos para evitar perder mi reino como ustedes lo hicieron.

La sonrisa bretona se torció al escuchar el eco de sus palabras. Efectivamente, era bastante torpe.

─Er… ¡Ah! Raivis me ha contado de ti. Dice que sabes imponerte, incluso ante Iván; impresionante tomando en cuenta tu pobre situa… Ups… Yo… Eh… ─ ¿Raivis? Seguro que el enano inglés pasaba demasiado tiempo con Latvia (o los bálticos en su totalidad), tanto que ya le había contagiado la manía del "oportunismo" y las alteradas dosis de "sinceridad" ─Err… ¡Ah, sí! Él te admira, quería formar contigo parte de la "Alianza Rebelde", pero tenía miedo. Claro, hay que considerar que es un poco cobarde…

Escruto los ojos marinos. ¿Por qué mantener una conversación? Abrir la boca le daba pereza. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Le entretenía más pensar qué rayos era lo que tomaba el chico, si no fuera TAN verde, no temería por su salud.

─…Me parece exagerada su anécdota, pero en tal caso yo también temería a Rusia. Tengo suerte de que papá no le deje que acercárseme, de hecho, ni siquiera le permite saludar a mamá, y ella cada que escucha su nombre se pone muy rara y aplasta lo que tenga en sus manos… Ella sí me da miedo.

¿Pistache?

─ …De nuevo, son palabras de Raivis; no obstante, Estonia lo respalda. ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Tú estabas con ellos en casa de Rusia ¿Verdad? …¿Los extrañas? Son muy amables conmigo, aunque no se queden mucho en casa, ellos le temen a papá…

¿Menta? No, sería muy fuerte y no tan agradable.

─…Así que me comunico con Raivis por Internet…

¿Té verde? No, él era un niño, entendía que los ingleses amaran el té, pero eso de que un crío tome nieve de la mentada infusión, ya era enfermo. Claro que si él tuviera hijos… ¡Qué va! A West siendo niño le dejaba tomar tragos a su cerveza cuando le pedía… No, esa era otra cosa, _esa_ era bebida de dioses.

─ ¿Por qué dejaste el blog? Era muy bueno. Mi principal hobby es navegar en esas áreas y te aseguro que tesoros como esos, no se encuentran con facilidad ni en "eBey"…

Un halago que no se molesto en agradecer. Gilbert hizo una señal al camarero e instantáneamente el principado se percató de que era ignorado completamente; hubiera seguido aun así, odiaba estar aislado en un sitio tan grande. Le observó, se entretenía con las burbujas ascendentes en su bebida y sabiendo que podía contestar la supuesta pregunta no formulada, obligaría al mayor a prestarle atención.

─Es helado flotante, de limón. Está buena. ¿Quieres?

─ ¿Limón?

¡Claro! Qué lógico, pero… ¡¿Por qué TAN verde?! ─No creo que debas…

─ ¿Piensas pedir algo? ─El mesero interrumpió al albino con indiferencia. Qué denigrante, ya nadie le tenía respeto.

─Una cerveza, alemana.

─No hay cerveza. ─ Imposible, ¿el día podía ponerse peor?

─ ¡¿Qué?! Ok, ok, seré flexible. Dame vodka. ─ Rebajarse a eso no era poco, pero su necesidad de alcoholizar y catalizar su vida era demasiada.

─No hay. ─ Iba a reclamar algo sobre la ineficiencia del sitio, pero el hombre le cortó secamente y con una mala cara─. No tenemos alcohol, esto es una cafetería, no un bar. Va a pedir algo ¿sí o no?

─ ¡_Verww_…! ¿Sabes qué? No, no importa. ─ Sobaba su sien con presión y rapidez─. Sírveme lo más cercano que tengas a una bebida que relaje lo suficiente para que apacigüe mi sed de sangre y evite que entre a la junta y mate a los aliados, incluyéndote de paso, insolente. ─La actitud del tendero le molestaba demasiado, entendía que las naciones lo insultaran, él era nada, pero, ¿un empleado? No podía con tantas humillaciones en un mismo día.

─Señor, si no se controla, llamaré a seguridad. ─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Otra vez? ¡No! _Mein_ _Gott_, tenía que relajarse o terminaría incrustándole en el rostro la copa de vidrio que el niño sorbía con tanta insistencia. Respira hondo, Gil. Después de todo, puede que él también tenga problemas, eso o es un maldito xenofóbico, discriminador o mil y un cosas más. No sería la primera vez que lo tratan así en Europa por razones tan sosas como esa.

─Agh, mira ─tomó una gran bocanada de aire─. Haz lo que quieras, lamento ser grosero, pero hoy ha sido un día asqueroso y no son aún las diez, sólo…

─Sírvele un frappé ─Peter terminaba su bebida con su carita llena de… ¿felicidad?

─ ¿Frappé? ─el tendiente les dio la espalda y fue a preparar la bebida. Mientras Sealand hablaba, él no le quitaba el ojo de encima al servidor, por si se le ocurría vengarse y echarle algo de más al café.

─Mi mamá siempre me prepara un gran e increíble tarro de frappé cuando estoy triste, dice que el azúcar y la cafeína pueden contra cualquier…

─ Inglaterra te ha mentido, enano. ─ Irrumpió el albino, reprimiendo como podía su carcajada burlona, quizás escuchar al niño no era tan mala idea.

─ ¿Uh? No, el imbécil de Inglaterra es mi hermano mayor. Mi papá es Suecia, me compró en una subasta. Él llama esposa a Finlandia, por eso yo llamo mamá a Tino; a él le enoja, pero es muy bueno conmigo y no sé como más llamarle. ¡Es genial Le encanta escuchar power metal y sabe…

Diantres, sí que pasaba demasiado tiempo aislado. En las juntas de naciones, a los nórdicos siempre se les veía en manada, aunque eso de formar familia… Tendría que preguntarle a Matthias, además, su recuerdo de Tino era bastante diferente; un miembro del eje, famoso por la sorpresiva destrucción y crueldad de la que era capaz; la razón lo ameritaba, el coraje reprimido por casi cien años bajo el yugo ruso y su intrusiva política, lo entendía perfectamente. Él mismo no aguantó llegar a los cuarenta y cinco. Eso sí, Finlandia era un adicto al café*2 y él, tan alcohólico como las voces en sus sueños acusaban... ¡Ratas! Ver al ruso sonreír esa mañana le había maldecido el día.

─ ¿Estas deprimido? ─El mesero ya había servido la bebida, pero el pruso seguía perdido en malas memorias.

─ ¿Eh? ─Claro que había escuchado, era la segunda vez en ese mísero día que se le acusaba de tal cosa─ Niño, ¿siempre hablas tanto? ─preguntó con un deje de hastío mientras palmoteaba torpemente la cabeza del menor. Adoraba hacerlo, era relajante. Un gusto que permanecía en reminiscencia a la cabecilla gacha de Lud, distante y poco adepto a aceptar sus muestras de cariño.

─Una vez, Francis llamó amargado a Arthur y le buscó un psiquiatra. ─ Otra palabreja maldita; esto era un complot encabezado por Austria, querían volverlo loco.─ No asistió, pero cada vez está peor ¿No te ayudará a ti? ─Lo hacía con plena inocencia, carente de toda malicia o burla, mas si el niño continuaba hablando, terminaría por querer arrancarle los cabellos. Dudoso de la bondad en la procedencia del consejo, estaba por preguntar con el filo en la lengua al momento en que la voz señorial de Bretaña le opacó.

─Peter, nos vamos. ─ Inglaterra, salido de la nada, rebuscaba sus papeles ignorando el entorno. Podía vérsele el rostro molesto. Había concluido a la dichosa junta, seguro todo quedó igual que siempre: conflictos, amenazas y tratados inconclusos; una pérdida de tiempo. Eso o el americano abrió la boca más de lo necesario, para variar. O bien, podía acusar su humos a su espionaje en la conversación que lo declaraba un sociópata no tratado.

Gilbert sonrió para sí, no era el único con combo "cajita feliz" el día de hoy. La vida encaprichada en su contra, ocasionalmente era justa.

─ ¡_Not yet_! Qué molesto eres, ¿no ves que mantengo una conversación de seria entre naciones en desarrollo? ─Inglaterra reparo en él, obsequiándole una mirada despectiva y, con el _stiff upper lip_, le indicó la salida al niño.

─ ¿Con _él_? Peter el desarrollo se solventa en la existencia. Muévete, tengo asuntos que atender. ─Peter marchó con enojo, a puños cerrados escupiendo una letanía de groserías, unas muy ofensivas, otras bastante absurdas. Gilbert regresó su atención al frappé, hasta que sintió una mano deslizarse por su abrigo y depositar algo un sobre el bolsillo interno al nivel del corazón.

─_See you later~_ ─murmuro a su oreja, no sin antes lamerla. Sorprendido, volteó a identificarlo, Arthur ya daba vuelta hacia el pasillo anexo… Asqueado limpió lo que aún no se absorbía perjurando sobre la bipolaridad y la demencia senil. No entendía actitudes tan contradictorias. Sorbió un poco de la bebida cuando una idea se coló a su mente. Desdobló el papel garabateado con rapidez y sonrió victorioso; había acertado. Un croquis; una dirección con hora señalada y un dibujito obsceno. Esa noche el "_Fail Brothers Trio_" tendría una "sesión".

Puede que levantarse no fuera un error después de todo.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**Terraza, segundo piso de un restaurante muy pijo. **

La mejor forma de describir el cuadro era "Fastidio". El silencio ocupaba a los comensales mientras los tintineos de copas, cubiertos y platos de porcelana eran perfectamente audibles. Incluso los violines que acompañaban a la soprano, tenían más presencia que las personas en la mesa, eso a pesar de estar el cuarteto de cuerdas en el salón principal del restauran.

La culpa recaía en un sobre que descansaba desafiante en el plato para café, frente a Gilbert. Apareció ahí desde la llegada de los postres, para que el golpe fuera menos amargo. Vaya que Suiza podía ser un cabronazo cuando se lo proponía. Nah, estaba siendo injusto, el niño solo cumplía su deber de mensajero. En ocasiones como esas, extrañaba la antiquísima costumbre de matar al recadero si las noticias disgustaban al rey.

Si era indulgente con Vash, no podía serlo con su hermano. Era culpa de Alemania por llevarlo a la dichosa junta, o culpa suya por ceder a la cara de cachorro de su _bruder_… No, definitivamente era culpa de Ludwig. Además, fue él quien propuso esa comida en el pomposo restaurante con la cuenta a su nombre. Resultaba tierno que quisiese reunir a la parentela comprándolos con comida gratuita, oferta que no rechazaban Roderich ni Vash, pero que implicaba tener que soportar el mal humor de ambos.

Austria se quejaba más de lo acostumbrado y era difícil predecir qué le causaba más gastritis; si la "especial" cocina gourmet de Inglaterra, el cuarteto de cuerdas "humilde y gracioso" o la "grandiosa compañía" en ese almuerzo. Por supuesto, los eufemismos y las palabras jugadas con la astucia de un lambiscón colocaban voces en su cabeza. El cuchillo le pedía cortar el rulo anti-gravedad y el tenedor ensartarse en la substanciosa lengua.

Liechtenstein, mientras tanto, evadía como podía la zona minada; desde el plato con la carta, los _scones_, hasta la zona aérea (cruzar mirada con los furibundos ojos de su hermano, los indiferentes de Austria, los tristes de Ludwig o la mirada perdida con aires psicópatas de la ex nación). Al ser la única mujer, se dio la tarea de sembrar concordia entre la familia a falta de mejor quehacer. ─Sr. Gilbert, por favor, apresure su café, terminará por enfriarse.

─Gracias princesa. ─ La niña tenía razón, no se podía permitir digerir alimentos con tan malas condiciones ambientales. Debía actuar rápido. Con la diestra, levantó la taza llevándola a sus labios mientras que con la siniestra, tomó un _scone_ para ágilmente, mover la mano y tomar el papel de una vez por todas. Depositó el_ scone_ en su plato con lo que quedaba de un pastel de queso y zarzamora, arrastrando la mano discretamente bajo la mesa, donde metió el sobre en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, simulando acomodar la servilleta. Cuando alzó la vista, vio como todos desviaban la mirada; al parecer no perdieron ni un sólo momento de la desaparición de la misiva, haciendo vanos sus esfuerzos.

Hostigado, aclaró su garganta para preguntarle a West sobre la organización del próximo _Oktoberfest_, dispersando la tirantez y obligándolos a ser parte de la conversación. Tanto nerviosismo de las naciones por su reacción, sólo apuntaba a una gran verdad: La respuesta a su petición era negativa.

.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**Datos curiosos:**

1*_ Kartoffelsuppe_ = Sopa de papa. Típico platillo alemán, es una obvia parodia a "Chicken Soup For The Soul" libros de auto-ayuda muy Americanos (EUA)

2*Finlandia es el país con mayor consumo per capita de café en el mundo

*_Stiff upper lip_ = característica inglesa de suprimir cualquier expresión facial sobre emoción, un ejemplo perfecto es su estoica reina.

**"Lascia chi'o pianga" (Permíteme que llore) Aria más famosa de la ópera Rinaldo, compuesta por el compositor barroco alemán, nacionalizado Inglés, G. F. Häendel (1685 –1759); famoso por sus cantatas, oratorios (El Mesías), conciertos de órgano (Toccata y Fuga) y orquesta, óperas (Rodelinda), etc. Era viejo amigo de Frederick I de Prusia y favorito en la corte inglesa. /watch?v=nhZcyYD-MFg&feature=fvsr

**.**

**A los lectores**: Muchas gracias por leer o reincidir… Nos leemos~.


	2. Overture

**Resume**: Con la vida en limbo, entre el todo y la nada. -Capítulo 1.5- Extasiados en alcohol y con Londres a su merced, The Fail Brothers Trio toma venganza contra América.

**Disclaimer**: Himaruya Hidekaz es creador único de tan awesome universo, no hago esto por afán monetario sino por el de perder tiempo. Lo mismo aplica en objetos, sitios y otros de los que se hace mención. Reitero, no soy dueña ni de mi propia vida.

**Advertencia**: Violencia verbal, uso de nombres humanos, levísimo lime. Se les recomienda para mejor disfrute (y entendimiento del capítulo) prestar atención a la locación y hora señalada al iniciar cada escena. Gracias.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Overture<strong>

**~*Land of Hope and Glory*~**

**Sir Edgar Elgar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**-****Viernes, 10:17 p.m.; Inglaterra, Londres; O'brian's Pub.**

Tenía la costumbre de llegar con quince minutos de retraso "para darse a desear". Era el grandioso Gilbert Beilchmeint, no podía dar menos de sí; de hecho, si no los hacia esperar una hora era porque el señor Big Ben no le perdonaría nunca.

Dio un vistazo al local antes de entrar; la construcción gritaba ser un pub irlandés; pintado de verde con pegatinas de _shamrocks_*1 por todos sus ventanales. Debía pertenecer a alguno de los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra, ya que su apellido aparecía pintado sobre la arpa irlandesa en un letrero de madera colgando de un soporte sobre la puerta.

Apenas con un pie dentro; el olor de cerveza inundo su alma, seguido del de café, cigarro y _pie_ de arándano recién horneado.

Tras la barra había un sujeto espigado, pecoso y pelirrojo; aunque a ciencia cierta no sabría distinguirlos, probable se trataba Irlanda del Norte. Parecía distraído mirando a un adolescente sobre el pequeño escenario al fondo del local; el cuál, algo ebrio, usaba un sombrero verde gigantesco, con la diestra sosteniendo un tarro lleno de oro líquido, mientras que en la siniestra, portaba un micrófono. Desinhibido, interpretaba las letras proyectadas en la pared sobre la puerta de entrada. Al germano se le espabiló la mente. Había olvidado que era viernes, viernes de karaoke, y todo el que quisiera pasaba a intercambiar su dignidad por un tarro gratuito, siempre y cuando se usara el sombrero de _Leprechaun_*2.

Podría reírse del sujeto, pero sabía que en un par de horas protagonizaría una escena similar. De menos Arthur tendría la decencia de acompañarlo; eso o le arrebataría el micrófono en un ataque de despecho femenino, coreado por la nada instrumental risa (si así se le podía llamar a ese sonido avernal) del danés.

Memorando a ese singular par, los encontró haciéndole señas desde el otro extremo del Pub, en una mesa cercana a los baños. Que sensatos.

El lugar, parcialmente lleno, rebosaba de 'colegas' con fama legendaria de bebedores empedernidos. Comenzando con el chico del karaoke, quien una vez que se quitó el sombrero, descubrió bajo él a la personificación de Luxemburgo. A un par de mesas, Holanda le veía indescifrable, para variar, mientras fumaba de su elegante pipa. República Checa, tomaba impávida su _Pilsner_*3 escuchando a su hermano descargar sus penas a su hombro. Finlandia y Estonia en una mesa próxima a los ventanales, halaban aire con muecas extrañas en los rostros al compás de los espasmos que emitían; todo apuntaba a que morían de risa, abrazando sus estómagos a causa del dolor. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su boca al recordar la conversación con Sealand.

Limpiando las mesas próximas a la barra, hablando con un muchacho menudo de cabello rubio, greñudo y ondulado; un hombre alto y corpulento, de una cabellera rojiza cual sangre, fumaba un enorme habano sin que este le molestara en su articulación. Gales y Escocia, ambos le miraron al igual que el resto del pub cuando accidentalmente se azotó la puerta a sus espaldas.

El germano, viendo irrumpido su escaneo tras su mal disimulado sobresalto, adusto, se acercó a zancadas carcajeándose para que su voz resonara en el local; era de buena educación anunciar su presencia y si lo hacía brindando euforia… ¡Que mejor!

Al llegar donde Inglaterra, le empujó de su asiento para sentarse y sorbió de la cerveza que debía corresponderle al danés.

— ¡Ya era hora! — El inglés parecía molesto, más por el sentón que por el retraso.

—Sé que extrañabas ver la _awesomesidad _encarnada, pero si tanto me necesitas, pídemelo y nos vamos a un sitio privado. De momento puedes sentarte aquí. — Le guiñó el ojo a la par que palmoteó su muslo, lo que terminó por prender la mecha.

—_Fucking Bunny_, ya quisieras te prestase atención. Primero habrás de suplicarme y después me lo pensaré. Creí eso había quedado claro en la responsiva. — Mordaz añadió con saña; era una obvia referencia al sobre dentro de su bolsillo. Inglaterra había acertado el golpe. Al ver incendiada la cara del albino, el nórdico se carcajeo.

— ¡Woahh! Es cierto Gilbert ¿Qué diantres fue lo de la mañana?

Ignorándolos, apresuró el tarro mientras mascullaba cosas inentendibles. Ningún par de estúpidos desmejoraría el animo que le proponía la noche. Ni siquiera se molestaría por el asunto que se propuso olvidar entre espuma broncínea.

— ¡Oh vamos! No te ofendas. Chicos, deberían recordar que los problemas de trabajo se discuten en casa. —El danés, cuál niño, refunfuño para sí; — Me marean tantas complicaciones. — volviendo a Gilbert, le susurró concorde. — Arthy ya venía más rabioso que de costumbre, espera un par de botellas y regresará a ser el cariñosito de siempre. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí cantinero! ¡Otra ronda!

—_Idiot,_ ¿Podrías ser menos escandaloso? Nos van a correr. — Inglaterra inconscientemente se ocultó tras Dinamarca, nervioso. Vaya que el alcohol hacía falta.

— ¡HAHAHAHA! A Arthur le da pena que sus hermanos le vean portarse mal~ — Canturreó Mathias jocoso.

—_Shut up_! Ksse, no sé porque estoy con ustedes pudiendo evitarme tantos bochornos.

—Estas aquí porque nos adoras. Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien convocó esta reunión. — Acusador Gilbert le restregó, para pasar a su voz burlonamente seductora. —A propósito, no has dicho el motivo de la misma.

La incomodidad del bretón, se torció en un ceño fruncido cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el mayor de sus hermanos. —Un par de cervezas, un litro de ron y una botella de whisky escocés cortesía de la casa. — El pelirrojo con el habano depositó las bebidas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Desde cuándo tanta amabilidad Scott? — Inglaterra observaba la botella como si se tratase de veneno puro. Atrayente y mortal. —Algo quieres y no es dinero.

—_Aye_; no planeaba ser tan directo, pero ya que lo pones así~… —expulsó el humo contenido para proyectarlo directo al rostro de su consanguíneo. —Tu amiguito, ese de la esquina de allá, está espantándome la clientela. Encárgate de él. — Tras señalar con un corto cabezazo, Escocia se retiró antes de esperar la réplica. Desde la mentada arista, Rusia les saludo con su discreta sonrisa.

— ¡Este no es tu pub!— Los gritos fueron ignorados. Armándose de valor, de un trago terminó con lo que quedaba del vaso de ron. — Discúlpenme, debo cooperar en la economía familiar…. Manojo de inútiles. — Gilbert, le detuvo por el brazo; resuelto.

—Iré yo, tengo experiencia tratándolo. Les aseguro que se derretirá solo porque Ore-sama le dirija la palabra. — Con una sonrisa pícara, Prusia se levantó y fue en dirección a la barra sin darle oportunidad a los otros de contenerle.

— ¿Crees que esté bien? Su relación no es muy diplomática, que digamos. — Inglaterra se apoyó en la mesa para sentarse, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

—Él dijo que podría, deberíamos confiar. — Mathias hundió los hombros restándole importancia. — No sé tú, pero yo me estoy aburriendo y sigues sin develar nuestra aventura nocturna. — Curioso, el danés le contempló, con ojos traviesos, anhelantes. —Si no es sexo lo que buscas ¿Qué puede ser?

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**Sábado, 2:05 am; Calles del centro de Londres.**

El pub había cerrado y corrido a los últimos clientes entre risas y amenazas. Conociendo el carácter violento que ocultaba la familia de cejas pobladas; consideraron las palabras y optaron en salir por su propio pie. Ahora, en el interior del automóvil de Arthur, ajustaban detalles de lo que prometía ser una justa venganza.

— ¡Vamos a patear culos americanos! ¡GRAAGG!

— ¡WUOAAA! — los incongruentes gritos bélicos que el danés y el pruso lanzaban, asustaban a los pocos transeúntes; que con los saltos que daban, parecía que pretendían volcar el auto desde sus entrañas. La sangre hirviendo en alcohol y la mente turbada en remolinos fermentados, impedía la revisión del estructurado plan que metódicamente preparó el británico en una pequeña servilleta durante un discurso vacuo, plagado de acento _yankee_ y pedazos de hamburguesa mientras permanecía sujeto a la conferencia de naciones. Su paciencia rompía sus límites como en ese entonces.

— ¡YA PAREN CON ESO! Si la policía nos detiene por su estupidez el que sale jodido soy yo. Recuerden estamos en una misión secreta, per se, no debemos llamar la atención.— Para la cantidad de alcohol que Arthur consumió, aún se comportaba bastante centrado, sin contar el inusual rubor en su pálida piel o el hecho que solo llevara puesto un bóxer y calcetines. —Repasemos el procedimiento. Køhler, tú te encargas de desactivar el sistema eléctrico, cámara, alarmas, alumbrado público, lo que encuentres. Beilschmidt, eres responsable de decorar la construcción; yo me ocuparé del jardín. Las herramientas están en la cajuela. El premio es la bandera, y en caso de que llegue la policía antes de lo previsto, ustedes corran independientemente del resto. Nos encontraremos en el refugio. ¿_All right_?

— ¡Venganza!

— ¿Llevan consigo sus mapas?

—¡SANGRE, SANGRE!

—¡_Bloody hell_!¡Dejen de mover el carro que nos van a voltear!

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Sábado, 2:50 am; Grosvenor Square, Embajada Americana (USA), Londres, Inglaterra. **

Tenían cerca de media hora en el lugar. Originalmente disponían de cuarenta minutos cronometrados antes de que arribara América. Él había concluido su parte, lo mismo que el otro rubio, mientras que el albino ya había comenzado su descenso y con eso el golpe final.

El representante de Inglaterra guardó el reloj de faltriquera en el saco que el danés le dio al no soportar verlo tan escaso en ropas cuando irrumpió una llovizna. Despreció un estornudo e inspeccionó nuevamente la zona. No tenían el lujo de permitirse un error.

Mathias, a metros de distancia, sobre la azotea de un vehículo y una sierra eléctrica en las manos, sesgaba sin dificultad cuanto podía del automóvil, o lo que se mantenía del mismo. Vislumbrando la acera de la plaza, el resto de los transportes lucían ya irreconocibles. Tenía que reconocérselo, era eficiente.

El nórdico fue el primero en actuar una vez que llegaron al sitio. Al finiquitar su cometido, se fue a desquitar el aburrimiento con los finos, negros y blindados, automóviles de los diplomáticos. Cada tanto se llevaba a los labios la petaca de acero que traía con él. Sus oídos permanecían tapados por auriculares y su rostro, como el del resto del trio, estaba oculto tras una máscara de gnomo.

Arthur también bebía. Tomaba del whiskey escocés directo de la botella. Exhalando cansino, se recriminaba al no dejar de sentirse un traidor al inculpar a sus amigos por el ataque; para su suerte, era contra los únicos que la ex colonia no podría tomar represalias. O eso quería creer. Terminó la ampolleta y la lanzó contra el ágora, como un último detalle en su artística obra punk.

—América, _you __twit_…

Como miraba el inglés, Prusia bajaba a manera de rapel por la fachada del edificio, sujeto a una ajustada soga, a su vez, enroscada en el ostentoso cuerpo y alas del águila dorada que resguardaba la embajada Americana. Gilbert gozaba de utilizarla. Estúpida alimaña, tan majestuosa y con un orgullo desbordante, casi tan engreída como lo había sido su oscura bestia, símbolo de su extinta nación. Ah, añoraba a su águila negra, cuya dignidad había sido insultada una vez más esta mañana por el estúpido comité de naciones. Esa mancha de deshonra se borraría mutilando aquella. Era hora de su compensación.

Una vez en el suelo, '_The Fail Brothers'_ asieron la cuerda, halando hasta derribar la escultura. El impacto fue tremendo, produciendo vibraciones en la plazoleta; por fortuna, nada que alertara a los vecinos más de lo que ya lo había hecho la sierra. Inocentes, lo atribuían al siempre en puerta, 'proyecto de renovación' en aquella embajada.

Arthur agarró a uno de sus amiguitos y depositando un beso en su frente, lo lanzó contra uno de los cristales del tercer piso. En cuanto los vidrios destrozados cayeron en el interior de la habitación, una alarma sonó retumbando por toda la calle, las luces de las marmoleas fachadas, se prendían de a poco, antelándoles que debían desaparecer al instante.

— _N__ow__, __fucking __bastads ¡run!_

_._

**o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o**

.

Sr. Gilbert Beilchmeint:

.

Por la presente se le informa sobre la solicitud de reintegración como concejal político, representante de la zona Este de Berlín*4 , hecha a la Junta de Naciones el pasado # de # del año en curso; en Londres, Inglaterra, UK.

Lamentamos informarle que su petición ha sido ignorada.

La situación económica mundial es crítica inmiscuyendo a toda nación. Traer discordia sobre territorios en actual paz complica la resolución de la problemática global. Por lo que se le sugiere para mayor atención a su petitoria; esta sea pospuesta hasta un momento estable entre los miembros del G8 y los de la Unión Europea. También se le pide que se realice en tiempo y forma adecuadas, por medio del representante del país en que reside, con el formato de solicitud nacional. Será entonces cuando se escuchará su interés y se tomara como punto a debatir en sesiones posteriores durante el Congreso Mundial para después otorgársele una respuesta definitiva.

Agradecemos su comprensión.

.

Vocero de la Junta de Naciones

Alfred F. Jones

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

**Sábado, 3:15 am / Green Park, Constitution Hill.**

Corría lo más que sus piernas daban, con el viento curtiéndole la cara y el corazón desbocándosele a un poderoso cabalgar, cuidando sus espaldas, creyó perderles la última vez que dobló un callejón. Sabiendo lo obsesivos ¿y porque no?, excelentes que eran los policías ingleses, no podía permitirse titubear por un descanso, no hasta llegar al "refugio".

Así lo acordó con el par de idiotas que hasta hace unos minutos lo acompañaban. Quizá el único problema en su maravillosa estrategia, era que una vez comenzada la huida, desconocía el rumbo que tomó; por lo tanto su posición y el camino de regreso le eran toda una incógnita.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos así. Buscó algún anuncio o direccional; bien, si seguía ese camino sabía que tendría donde esconderse, de menos hasta saber si los otros prófugos seguían la marcha. Continuó la carrera para ser devorado por la oscuridad. Una vez que atravesó la amplísima _Picadilly Avenieu_, pudo alentar su paso; ya el cuerpo le pedía un cese y con la cantidad de alcohol encima, sabia era mejor obedecer. Siguió hasta saltar la verja y penetrar completamente el parque público. Una vez que distinguió a metros de distancia _Constitution Hill_, cayó rendido a pies de un roble.

Ni bien se hubo sentado cuando una llamada irrumpió el silencio, haciéndole brincar del susto. Calló su celular y en un susurro pidió respuesta al inoportuno.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Fuera _de Harb Rock coffe_*5; pensaba seguiría abierto… Parece que no. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Creo estoy en el _Green Park_ ¿Sabes llegar al refugio?

—… ¿Qué refugio?

—Mi embajada imbécil ¿Cuál más?

—Oh, cierto, pues… Espera, debería… ¡Ea! ¡Aquí está el mapa!...— Gilbert bufó impaciente ¿Qué tan distraído podía haber estado como para permitir que un par de inexpertos planeara un 'atentado' en el que se le involucrara. Teniendo él mayor capacidad en… en absolutamente todo, se dejó entero en sus pequeñas y descuidadas manos. Imprudente. — Er… ¡mira~! ¡Arthur hasta pinto el camino de rojo! ¡Que detallista! JAJAJA. — Estúpidamente imprudente. — Aparentemente, es cuestión de seguir al sur, atravesar la plaza de monumentos…ammm más al sur, hasta _Belgrave Square Gardens_ y de ahí buscar el edificio con la banderita de Ludwig. ¿No?

—Está cruzando _Belgrave Square Gardens_, ¡Palurdo! Te veo halla en quince minutos... Espera, no cuelgues ¡Køhler!

— ¿Hmm? — Hubiese reído de la despreocupación en que se desenvolvía el esbelto danés, casi envidiable; de no ser por una incomoda astilla en su conciencia.

— ¿Sabes que fue de Arthur?

— Seguro llega antes que nosotros. Trae el auto y después de todo es su capital, sus zonas vita…

— Ósea que no se ha comunicado contigo.

—…No.

—… ¡Maldición! No me coge la puta llamada.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Sábado, 7:12 am; **_**Grosvenor Square**_**, embajada Estadounidense, jardines.**

La policía había localizado a Alfred de juerga con Canadá en una fiesta privada, reservada para políticos y sus affaires, donde pocas naciones estaban presentes. Cuando le sacaron anunciándole un robo en la embajada no pudo contener el grito que en los últimos días su nación había estado conteniendo.

—¡Terroristas!*6

Había sido un año terrible, pequeños resfriados, desastres naturales, "La Primavera árabe", aniversarios, desastres ecológicos, etc. El mundo giraba a una velocidad que le costaba alcanzarlo y el estresante número de naciones dependientes a sus movimientos, se vieron sacudidas en mayor replique con todo el temblor que él vivía. Solo le faltaban problemas extremistas. ¿Porqué no podían esperar un poco a que volviese al equilibrio? El rubio de eterna sonrisa, miraba consternado su casa vacacional. Era absurdo.

La acera estaba plagada por gnomos de jardín, asediando, en forma céntrica, la entrada del edificio. Entre varios se ayudaban para portar pancartas y antorchas; había suicidas colgados de los árboles y otros tantos en botes de basura incendiados. La mayoría de los cristales de la fachada presentaban manchas de lodo y pintura acompañando un gran "_FUCK OFF_" grafiteado a través de varias ventanas. Incluso los automóviles de sus trabajadores se encontraban en un estado similar al que los taxis de N.Y. tras el paso de Godzilla.

Quizá lo más doloroso, fue no ver su bandera ondeando en la fría alborada mientras que el águila que la protegía se encontraba en las gradas, descuartizada en medio de un cráter en el cemento. La cabeza del ave áurica, estaba afianzada a una estaca a manos de los hombrecillos con gorro. Absurdo, ridículo…

—…_Creepy_. — Le arrebató a la lanza la dorada efigie y la llevo a su pecho apretándola contra sí. Reírse de la situación sería echar tierra sobre si mismo; los superhéroes jamás se desalientan en un momento de adversidad. ¿Qué carajo estaba ocurriendo?

El personal de seguridad, salió del lugar anunciando que no haber encontrado daños internos en la construcción; ni ausencia de bienes, o presencia de bombas o cualquier otra cosa que amenazase su existencia. Todo apuntaba a un acto de vandalismo nacionalista o una broma de muy mal gusto.

Llamándole en secreto, un agente depositó en sus manos un bulto envuelto en tela.

—El sensor de la alarma se activó por un objeto que penetró la instalación destrozando la ventana de su habitación. La acción que usted tome será acatada al instante con todas las repercusiones que susciten. Señor ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Desenvolviendo el paquete, en sus manos estaban trozos de cerámica, restos de lo que interpretó como un gnomo-bomba. Un amiguito que prefirió suicidarse para que su mensaje fuese escuchado. En las entrañas de arcilla había una carta hecha con letras de periódico. Básicamente acusaban a su gobierno de producir experimentos con los de su especie en los sótanos del pentágono y exigían respeto a sus derechos civiles así como libertad sobre la opresión a duendes y otras criaturas (flamingos) de césped. Firmaba "El Magno Frente de Liberación de Gnomos de Jardín *7". Reprimió una risilla.

Decidió primeramente dormir un par de horas, creyendo que el ataque in situ era un trozo desfasado de sueño inducido por la bebida, su metabolismo no estaba tan adaptado al alcohol como a los refrescos de cola.

Más tarde, fresco por el breve descanso, desayunaba en la banqueta descubriendo que la sorpresa no bajaba de su cabeza. Tomar una decisión centrada, era tan incoherente como la imagen frente así. '¡Concéntrate Alfred!' Últimamente (¿últimamente? ¡Siempre!) criticaban mucho sus movimientos, los de su presidente, los del gabinete, incluso cuando estos habían tomado una política exterior condescendiente. Maldito el momento en que convenció a su jefe asistir solo al convenio.

Sus empleados limpiaban alegres el desastre, desapareciendo las huellas del crimen, retratadas previamente. 'Bien Sherlock ¿Quién podría estar tan enfermo como para hacer algo así?'

—_Iggy_

Por otro lado, él creía ver y hablar con seres invisibles… ¡¿Y si no mentía?! ¿Y si se vengaban por todas las burlas hacia al inglés? ¡Nah~! No era posible… Sin embargo, Arthur le había llegado a sugerir que si no le atacaban era porque en su tierra no existían y como él nunca visitaba el viejo mundo, no le podían echar mano encima. También su ex-tutor desconocía sobre todo lo que se hacía en sus edificios de gobierno y en la misiva se le había acusado de experimentos no éticos. Dudara o no de Inglaterra, debía informarle a su superior; esa clase de chismes eran de los peores. ¡Todo héroe tiene una reputación que cuidar!

Se mordió el labio meditabundo. Con el asunto de las conmemoraciones, su departamento gubernamental andaba muy paranoico. Si iba a acusar de una manifestación de gnomos en una embajada, antes de interpretarlo como burla, lo tomarían con más seriedad de la debida y se desharían de todas las maquiladoras o manufacturas de ese tipo de artesanías en su país, seguido de desempleo y más gripe… O lanzarían bombas a los jardines de Londres y declararían la guerra a Arthur. Arthur se molestaría con él. Él no quería hacerle ningún daño… Permanente. ¡No! No podía permitirse aumentar su crisis económica.

—_Dammit!_ — En momentos como éste, reconocía que ser tan poderoso le dejaba a la deriva de la soledad; no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle opinión. Se dio un respiró y marcó al celular que le regaló Kiku al alienígena, su único amigo 'ecuánime'. Cuando contesto el extraterrestre, le narró en brevedad la situación, pero no era como si fuese de gran ayuda, la imparcialidad perdía su nombre cuando el de Arthur salía a flote.

—_British __Invasion_

—No, creo que solo es una broma de Halloween adelantada… Espero.

—_Fucking hooligan_

—No pudo haberlo hecho solo.

—_Limey punks_

—En lo poco registrado en videos son duendes que se mueven ¡Duendes!

—¡_Limey punks!_

—Según mis fuentes, Iggy paso la noche en una cantina y de ahí vomitando en vía pública. No puedo acusarle de nada porque tiene testigos. Además, sé como se pone cuando se le pasan las copas, su equilibrio es similar al de _Humpty Dumpty_. Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que fuese su gente, dicen que hay duendes en toda Europa... Pero, ¡Esas cosas no existen! ¿O sí? ...Tony, no puedo verlos moverse, pero sé que me vigilan, lo dicen en la carta. ¡Puff! Será mejor que se los mande a _England_ de regalo y le pida que no los deje salir por la noche. ¿No crees?

—_sissy _

— ¡Ya lo sé! Entiende, quiero evitarme problemas y que sea Arthur quién me deba favores y alabanzas, no yo a él. Que complicaciones… pensar tanto me da hambre. ¿Tony?

—_pussy_

—¡AHHH!

Frustrado al creerse incomprendido, lanzó su aparato hasta donde antes había una hoguera de duendes. Canadá, sentado a su lado, depositó unas fraternales palmaditas en su espalda; desgraciadamente no fueron percibidas.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

**Viernes, 10:30 p.m.; **_**O'brian's Pub**_**, mesa cercana a la salida**

—Ufufu ¿Qué significa esto?— Rusia reía amablemente al ver los vasos de vodka que el albino dejó sobre la mesa.

—Quiero brindar contigo, por los viejos tiempos. — Su boca no quería terminar de formar una mueca aceptable. El sobresfuerzo lo excedía.

—Ejejeje ¿Me estas sobornando por lo de esta mañana? — Gilbert gruñó.

— ¿Podrían superar eso? Es irritante que me lo recuerde cada nación con la que topo. Como sea, traje esto para disfrutar una copa en tu compañía… Vodka como era la costumbre; pero~ si no la quieres~, me la puedo tomar yo. — Alargó la mano para retirar la copa del frente de Iván, mas este la alejó con un ademan similar al que se haría cuando se busca espantar moscas.

— ¿Brindar conmigo? Pensaba que no te simpatizaba. —La suspicacia se ocultaba sinuosa en la infantil reacción, parecía emocionado. Tomó la bebida, examinándola. Tras olfatearla, sonrió; aceptando con agrado la ofrenda.

—Las circunstancias me obligan a contrariar mis sentimientos. — Miró apenado los restos de la cena que había interrumpido, "_Fish and Chips_". Le resultaba desesperantemente incómodo permanecer conversando con ese hombre, no obstante sus encuentros eran inevitables.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. — El ruso canturreó, agradeciendo su compañía, indicándolo al levantar la copa para chocarla con la otra.

—_Prost _…_und bis wir uns wiedersehen möge Gott dich in seiner Hand halten_.* 8

— _Daĭ Bog ne v posledniĭ raz_ *9— el tintineo al encuentro, apenas y da lugar al eco. Dan saludaba al público pidiendo aplausos para animarse a cantar. Ignorando el escandalo, tomaron de un trago el contenido de los vasos. Gilbert sacudió la cabeza espantando su escalofrío; nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a esa bebida.

—Dejemos las hipocresías, lo que me gusta de nuestra relación es la sinceridad desmedida. ― La violácea mirada lo escudriñaba con astucia y la antigua voz melosa perdía su melodía entre la frialdad defensiva. ―Dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?

―Somos amigos, Iván; me guste o no. ―Resopló molesto por el punto a donde estaba acorralándolo. ―Solo quería saludarte. ― Tras desviar el contacto visual, tomó la botella próxima a su brazo y la sacudió, iba por la mitad. ― ¿Bebiendo solo? Kesesese. ¡Que extraño! ―En un movimiento ligero, rellenó los vasos. ― ¿Eso en tu casa no es cosa de alcohólicos?

―_Da_, es una mala costumbre. Estoy tan abandonado como tú, no tengo muchas opciones.

―Yo no estoy solo. ― Jugueteaba con el vidrio cóncavo en su mano, el ruso estaba enredándolo en una red para devorarlo, lo olía.

―Si lo dices por tus amigos…― Señaló con la cabeza al escenario: El rey del norte bailaba al ritmo de la canción que debía interpretar, coqueteándole al holandés; sorprendentemente este le seguía el juego, mientras que el fiero marinero inglés se ahogaba en risas y ron. ―…Eventualmente te dejaran, tienen alguien que les espera.

―Lo sé. No es de ellos de quien hablo. Tengo a West, mi familia; tú tienes la tuya. No entiendo porque eres tan melodramático. ―Se echó la bebida de un golpe. Ya sentía ligero el cuerpo y la culpa menos presente. ―Aunque, si no fuese así; a Ore-sama no le importaría estar solo. No tengo miedos tan irracionales.

—¿Miedos? Ujuju, No. No puedo expresar bien mi punto. ¿Cómo exponerlo? ―Rusia divertido, hablaba consigo mismo, pero imitó a su compañero y apuró su vaso. ―Me preocupas. ―Malos augurios. El germano usó su mejor sonrisa y carcajeó nerviosamente.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo. Entonces… ¿Qué hacías aquí? ― Llenó nuevamente los vasos cuál copero en pos de pronta distracción.

―Me divierte ver a gente tan orgullosa caer en niveles inferiores de dignidad por un momento de felicidad artificial. También tenía hambre y me recomendaron la cocina de este lugar; parece no ser tóxica. _Gil_, no evadas mi tema. ― Tomó un puñado de botana y se lo llevó a la boca, sabiendo que su entretenimiento le agregaba tensión al emergente nerviosismo del albino. Gilbert se maldijo así mismo por prometerle al inglés correr al ruso. ―Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que necesites, quiero ayudarte.― Finalizó, al tiempo que sostuvo su copa y la alzó. ―Brindo por ti, en tu memoria.― La bebida trasparente desapareció como el calor en el cuerpo de la ex nación, manifestante en un escalofrío sobre espalda, absorbidos ambos por los curvos e insolentes labios del moscovita. Sonaba tan tétrico.

―No te entiendo.― Ni quería hacerlo. Respiraba hondo, alistándose para afrontar lo que fuese.

―Lo de esta mañana; pedías reinstaurarte políticamente… ―Iván retomó su plato y comenzó a cortar el pescado, ágil en deslizar los cubiertos. Sus iris amatistas le pidieron retomar el hilo.

―Es solo una formalidad, ya soy concejal de Ludwig desde hace años, pero no tener puesto oficial me trae problemas para entrar o abogar por él en asambleas. Mi asombrosa magnificencia es demasiado imponente para los políticos jóvenes. ― ¿Porque insistían con ese tema?

―No lo aceptaran nunca. Claro, por la situación de dependencia económica no están para negarle algo a Alemania. ― Apretó los puños, maldito cínico. ¿Suponía o se sinceraba? ― Lo "posponen" porque no tiene sentido tratar con un muerto.

―Sé que desapareceré un día de estos, al igual que algunos de mis otros hermanos... Así como otras ex naciones. La diferencia es que ellos tienen puestos políticos y representan estados o distritos en países familiares a ellos, ¿Por qué no podría yo? ― Trataba de tranquilizarse, la pedrada afirmó lo transparente que circulaba la información. Que el mayor apenas y alejaste la vista de la comida lo dificultaba más. Si Rusia no podía verle a la cara por algo así…

―Te temen, tanto como temieron a SIR. Que aún existas, fue… _Accidental_. Saben que fuiste el estratega en el segundo y tercer Reich. Eras demasiado peligroso para el bienestar mundial, por ello se decidió la disolución de tu nación que daría como consecuencia instantánea tu desaparición. En otras palabras, te dieron condena de muerte disfrazada, pero no funcionó.

―Eso es mentira. El tercer Reich fue obra de un hombre y su séquito. Sí, le llegué a planear estrategias o darle consejos, pero principalmente West y yo éramos títeres. El segundo fue completamente faena mía, pero, eso no cuenta. Yo… ¿por...? ¿Como…?

―No me importa. _Ya_ no importa. Lo que me tiene intrigado es el que sigas aquí. Otras ex naciones permanecen porque ocupan puestos, tienen tierra que les arraiga. ¿Qué te retiene a ti?― La gran nación depositó los cubiertos sobre el plato, había terminado su cena y ahora no dejaba de analizar el rostro frente al suyo, sin una gota de color, aún en shock.

―No lo sé, ― presionaba sus sienes. Todo retomaba un sentido tan diferente. Las piezas encajaban, y dolía. —no lo sé.

―Deberías revisar los papeles de títulos, alianzas, matrimonios, lo que sea. Puede que seas propietario de algo.― Le dio una de sus sencillas sonrisas. Imposible, ¿Rusia le estaba tratando de dar esperanza?

―No; ya lo he intentado. No encuentro nada. Nunca me casé y lo que me pertenecía está en otras manos de forma legítima sea por conquista, cedidas o a modo de pago.

―Si no es tierra, entonces eres como los fantasmas de los cuentos Juju, ¡Que divertido! ¿Un tesoro? ¿Una persona? ¿Un juramento?― El sueño de la mañana, confundir a West…

―Yo existo para protegerlo. ―…Habían sido señales. ¡Tenían que serlo!

―¿Qué?― El de cenizos cabellos soltó una risilla condescendiente. Lo creía desvariar.

―Mi juramento. Cuando no poseía nada excepto mi alma, prometí en lecho de muerte proteger a Ludwig hasta el último de sus días. ― Entonces Iván rio como si le acabara de contar que el Santo Grial existía y lo usaba de bebedero para Gilbird.

―Él no necesita de protección, al contrario, es quien ha estado protegiéndote estos años. ― Ya le parecía raro que fuese tan amable, el grandote "Solo sabía buscarle agujeros a la felicidad de la gente".

―¡_Scheiße_! ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Porque sigo estorbando? ― El germano golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, reprochándose. Rusia era la única persona con la cual se mostraba sin mascaras. Después de todo, se podía decir que era quien lo conocía en todas sus facetas.

―Si quieres puedes llorar, diré que se te pasaron las copas. ― A cambio solo se aprovechaba de él.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?― Levantó el rostro mirándole fieramente, necesitaba la verdad.

―Porque somos amigos ¿recuerdas? para bien o para mal, te guste o no. ― Sonreía con macabra inocencia, brutal sinceridad.

Sujetó sus manos en un apretón, era lo más cercano que jamás estaría a darle las gracias. ¿Porque le agradecía? ¿Robarle la etérea paz que le quedaba? Seguro. Maldito sádico.

―Me tengo que ir Gil, mi vuelo sale en media hora. Así que, ¡brindemos por nosotros!, por las almas condenadas a la soledad.

―No seas idiota, tú estás solo por qué quieres. ― El alemán apartó brusco las manos de los bloques de hielo que el mayor llamaba extremidades. ― No culpes al destino cuando eres tú el arquitecto_, Prost_! ―Acabada la botella, Iván se levantó y fue directo a la barra a pagar; no sin antes hacerle jurar que cualquier descubrimiento se lo informaría. Se retiró del sitio y regresó a la mesa anterior, buscando con la vista al resto del trio.

Arthur, sobre el podio, abrazaba a Gales y a alguno de los Irlandas, quienes le hacían de coro mientras que Mathias y Tino, desde una mesa, llevaban las manos alzadas de derecha a izquierda como si estuvieran en un concierto. Vincent se carcajeaba desde el suelo aunque dudaba mucho que fuese a causa del show y Escocia; cobrándole a Rusia, no paraba de maldecir entre dientes. El resto del local reía disfrutando del espectáculo. Gilbert frunció la nariz en un mohín de asco, la noche iba comenzando.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

**Sábado, 4:50 am; Jardines del Palacio de Buckingham, el lago. **

¿Quien diría que el increíble y asombroso Gilbert podría gastar sus noches en medio de un acuoso Londres en una búsqueda infructuosa por una nación ebria y probablemente sin conocimiento? Y es que sí, Inglaterra jamás llegó a la embajada alemana dando lugar a dos opciones, o fue detenido o se perdió en su propia capital.

El prusiano meditaba sobre la terquedad de la gente y la poca tolerancia a la bebida combinados cuando Mathias llamó la atención a su manera tan… distintiva.

―¡Ey! ¡GIL!, YA LO TENGO. NO DEJA QUE LO TOQUE, AÚN SIGUE MAREADO. HAY QUE APROVECHAR Y COGERLO, PERO NECESITO AYUDA~

― ¡QUIERES CALLARTE! Vas a despertar a todo el palacio y pensando quien sabe qué sobre lo que le hacemos a Peter Pan.

Tanto Mathias como el ya estaban completamente sobrios. El ejercicio o el susto de perder a Arthur, eliminó toda huella de ebriedad. Catastrófica terminó la jornada, pero generalmente así era cuando se reunía el _Fail Brothers Trio_.

El exceso de alcohol a nivel sanguíneo era suplido por la adrenalina para terminar con altas dosis de desasosiego. Si a pesar de eso continuaban reuniéndose era porque quizás el dolor momentáneo hacía catarsis al estrés de todo un semestre. Por más complicado que se pusiese el panorama, siempre terminaban riéndose de sus estupideces; aun cuando no volviesen a dignarse a saludarse en las juntas.

Inglaterra estaba en medio del lago de los jardines del palacio de Buckingham, hablando con una dama sumergida. Por lo poco que entendió en su muy limitado gaélico, el inglés le dirigía piropos bastaste sugestivos y vulgares.

Fue un milagro que le hallaran. Después de media hora de espera, salieron de forma separada cepillando las calles, hasta que llegó a la muralla que resguardaba los jardines del palacio de Buckingham, ahí el danés le habló para informarle que había escuchado a policías avisando por radio sobre un borracho semidesnudo que había golpeado demencialmente a un policía cuando le quería detener por vomitar en vía pública a un par de calles de ahí. Cuando llegó al sitio, descubrió el carro del bretón, mal estacionado en la calle perpendicular a esa. Se encontraba frente a "La galería de la Reina" sobre _The Buckingham Palace Road_. Cuando llegó Dinamarca, concluyeron que Arthur debía permanecer escondido… En su propia casa. Cosa lógica, pero tremendamente estúpida si te persigue la policía acusándote de terrorismo o de violencia contra autoridad.

No podía creer como el torpe británico, entró en el palacio. Lo más probable (y como sugirió Mathias, a base de experiencia) era que los guardias lo reconocieron e ignoraron su situación; no por nada esa era su casa. Consideraba digna de alabanza la fidelidad de los oficiales, seguramente debían taponearle varias travesuras porque para el _caballero inglés_ el que sus gobernantes lo vieran así, sería una gran deshonra. Así que, por el juramento de su retorcida amistad, su obligación era sacarlo de ahí a como diera lugar o jamás se los perdonaría.

Pero antes de salir, deberían encontrar una manera simple y nada dañina de zafar al cejudo del árbol medio sumergido al que se encontraba abrazado. Conforme Gilbert se adentraba en el estanque, se percataba que bajo esas oscuras y frías aguas había montones de objetos en el suelo, los cuales, pateaba a cada zancada que daba. Entre más cerca del árbol, mayor cantidad de _cosas_ le impedían el paso. Agachándose a averiguar que era, se encontró frente a una estatuilla de cerámica con la forma de un sonrojado y barrigón ancianito.

―¡_Mein Güte_!― lo soltó al instante, salpicándose la playera. Ese endemoniado islote donde Iggy se mantenía arraigado; era una especie de santuario de gnomos de cerámica, quizás con cientos sumergidos. ―¡_Fucking __freak!_

El anglosajón siempre fue blanco de burlas por mantener conversaciones con criaturas o seres fantásticos y mitológicos, la ex Prusia no negaba la existencia de esas cosas, llevaba mucho en la tierra como para ser escéptico; mas juraba regresar a ser clérigo con tal de que Dios los alejara de él. En cambio, Dinamarca parecía bastante indiferente a las runas del árbol o el cementerio de estatuillas; con Noruega por compañía, debía serle un ambiente familiar.

El ex vikingo, seguro de su victoria, ya estaba sobre la isla miniatura tomando al nativo de la cintura, más antes de significar un avance en su campaña de rescate, fue como azuzar al toro antes de la corrida. Arthur comenzó a cantar tan alto como pudiese para alarmar a su gente. Si el fin era asustarlos, lo estaba logrando.

―_Land of hope and glory~. Mother of freee~__―_Su captor cayó de sentón en el lago, terminando por empaparse. ―_God who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet~*10_

Un nuevo incremento desproporcional en el volumen en la voz aguardentosa despertó a la construcción más próxima a la parte del lago donde se encontraban. Los ladridos y luces no se hicieron esperar. Apresurados, Gilbert retomó una táctica agresiva para exorcizar al porfiado espíritu de Falstaff en el cuerpo del enclenque anglosajón. No era su intención, era que no les dejaba otra opción. Recogió un par de gnomos sumergidos y se los lanzó directo a la cabeza, tornándolo inconsciente al acto.

Ahora que lo habían obligado a "despedirse", Mathias en un brusco movimiento cargó el peso muerto sobre sus espaldas, comenzando la huida hasta la casa vacacional de Ludwig. La luna magnificente iluminaba el camino desde su privilegiado espacio en el negro firmamento.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**Sábado**, **1:25 a.m.; O'brian's Pub, mesa de la esquina cercana a los baños.**

―Entonces el punto de reunión será en la casa de Gilbert, que eso queda~

―En la embajada alemana.― Mathias se atraganto con el trago y terminó escupiendo en su cara.

―HAHA ¿Vives con Alemania? ¡Qué vergüenza Gilbert!― Entre risitas los dos rubios recogían las cartas sobre la mesa; póker de prendas, el rey del norte ganó la partida… Otra vez.

―¡No! Bueno, estando en Inglaterra, ¿Dónde quieres que viva? ¿En el museo de los caballeros templarios? Pff~ Mira, yo tengo mi casa en Berlín, pero paso temporadas en su casa para cuidarle. Se esfuerza mucho y llega a descuidar su persona. ― Tomó servilletas y como pudo se las restregó por el rostro ―Eres un asco.

― ¿Con tanto músculo crees que no tiene tiempo para él?

―Te comportas como su madre.

― ¡No es cierto! Solo lo protejo como el asombroso hermano mayor que soy.― La conversación se volvía incomoda, por el mismo rumbo que Rusia tomó. Realmente hoy los hados estaban en su contra.

―Déjate de pavadas Gilbert, él no necesita que lo cuides. ¿No es cierto? Admítelo, te hará bien.

― ¿Me lo dice quien cada que puede lamenta la independencia de sus colonias? ― Ironías de la vida.

―Se llama desahogo idiota, y eso ya lo superé. ¡Pero primero lo admití!

― ¿Con ayuda del psiquiatra al que te mandó Francis?

―¡_Motherfucker_!― Arthur se levantó. Si pretendía golpearlo, era incierto; el equilibrio no era su fuerte en ese instante. Para deleite del germano, el rubor que asfixiaba al isleño, hablaba por si mismo. La insolente "nación en desarrollo", no había mentido.

―Tranquilos ¡No se agiten que vomitaran el suelo! ¡JAJAJAJA!― El psicópata danés estaba pasando un buen rato a costa suya. Aspirando, hizo a un lado la risa y tomó un tono conciliador. Siempre era igual, le encantaba ahorrarse problemas. ―Yo también descubrí por la mala que Sve no requería de mí; y con él, Tino; y después, Norwe y al final, Ice. ―Por un momento su mirada se oscureció, pero tan pronto como vino se fue. ―Lo divertido fue cuando Fin dejó a Sve por las mismas razones. "Autonomía" ¡JÁ! Fue una especie de bofetada ¡_in your face_!― Silenció regodeándose al recrear el rostro sueco lleno de decepción. —Tooodas las poderosas naciones pasamos por ello ¿Podemos dejarlo atrás?

A no, eso sí que no; si se iban a enlodar, lo harían por igual.

―No es lo mismo, Sve no es tu hermano. Dan, hasta donde sé, era más como tu perra… Lo mismo va para ti Arthur. Ambos eran unos explotadores, por eso ellos huyeron.

― ¡Hey _røvhul_! Cuidado con esa lengua. "Nada de culpar o tachar", sabes que es nuestra principal regla de convivencia. Ninguno está en posición. ―Mathias respiró para calmarse, por suerte que el alcohol le mantenía aturdido. ―Es cierto, América tampoco comparte sangre con Iggy del todo; pero los nórdicos nos adoptamos como lo él lo hizo con USA. No importa la genética sino los lazos. Yo les quería y cuidaba de los cinco, era mi deber como su hermano y rey…

―PfffKesesese tenías que recalcar el título.― Comenzó a lanzarle cacahuates a Arthur, quien continuaba trabado en su sulfatación.

―Eres un caso perdido.― Inglaterra, molesto por los choques de los proyectiles en su frente, le miró amenazante. De nada sirvió la amonestación visual, el albino estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanta concentración le recordó un rostro familiar. ―Oye, ¿Sve no es de tu familia Gil? Tiene el aire terrible de Germania y físicamente… Eres su versión fallida*11. La genética no se puede negar.― El danés miró fijamente al germano para al instante, carcajearse hasta caer de la silla. Síntoma de que no debían pedir más alcohol.

―No sabía que _Alicia_ tuviese sentido del humor.―Gilbert fulminó al menor con la mirada. ― Mira, a mí no me preguntes de los bastardos del viejo. Tierra que pisaba, tierra en que esparcía su semilla. Y ni le busques, que tú tienes sangre de Sajonia y él era muuuy joven como para…

―Como les decía antes de que me interrumpiesen, par de salvajes…― Mathias con una mueca divertida en su faz, se reincorporó en su asiento, tallándose los ojos. ―Aunque ni Noru ni Ice lo admitan, me necesitan. Me maltratan bastante, lo saben, pero siempre estaré ahí para ellos. Son conscientes de ello, sino ¿A quién crees que llaman o culpan cuando están en problemas? En tu caso es igual, Alemania lo sabe. No tienes por qué vivir con él, ¿No crees que le resulte incómodo? …¿Chicos? ¿Me escuchan? ―Al no verlos en la mesa se levantó para encontrarlos a sus pies. El inglés estaba sobre el pruso tratando inútilmente de dañarle.

―Con mi madre no te metas _oh sodding, wanker, dippy twat, you bastard_!― alzaba los puños débiles y errados contra su cara.

―¿Esa es la boca de un caballero inglés? Concuerda más con la de un marinero ¡Kesesese! ― Alemania visitaba a Japón o Italia seguido y rara vez los llevaba a casa ¿Era por culpa de él? ¿Lo avergonzaba? ¡Pero si se llevaba bien con Ita-chan! … ¿O era mera amabilidad de este? Se quitó al muchacho de encima con un viraje de su pierna, tomándose la libertad de permanecer recostado en el suelo. ¿Cómo era que había sido tan ciego?

.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**Sábado, 5:45 am; ****Belgrave** **Square****,** **Embajada alemana, la cocina.**

Mathias Køhler exploraba las "zonas vitales" de Prusia cuando Arthur rompió en un estridente llanto, al parecer recuperaba el conocimiento y también la memoria. El susto que les provocó fue tremendo, dejándolos en suspenso hasta que le vieron ocultar la cara entre su brazo interno e hipear junto a vagos murmullos. Permanecía recostado sobre el desayunador con la cara cerca del lavadero.

A mitad del camino de regreso, Arthur comenzó a vomitar como fuente, a tiempos intermitentes y de variada cantidad, obligando así al nórdico a desnudarse a falta de ropa limpia. Hicieron una parada en la embajada de Noruega pues quedaba en la misma plazoleta que la alemana; el rey del norte aseguraba tener un cambio de ropa en ese lugar, no dio más explicaciones. Sin embargo, por más que tocaron, fueron ignorados y cuando comenzaron a actuar como si el plan original fuera llevarle serenata al noruego, recibieron varios cubetazos de agua fría. Rendidos, retomaron el camino con la promesa de que le darían al mayor, ropa del alemán.

Ignorándolo como pudieron continuaron la labor de reconocimiento, eso de jugar al conquistador y reclamar territorios en cuerpos extranjeros era por demás divertido. Era una batalla campal de egos, quien tenía más control sobre el otro tenía permitida la invasión. Mordidas aquí y allá, lengüetazos a través de los torsos, las frías manos recorriendo las alargadas piernas, capturando e inmovilizando los brazos. Cuando Mathias se declaró triunfal, recostó sin cuidado al descolorido germano mientras succionaba su cuello y deslizaba el pantalón por las blanquizcas piernas.

Una boca extasiada buscó a la otra encontrándose hasta soldarse. Tomando las piernas del menor, las separo sin reparo y lo embistió a pesar de permanecer los dos con los boxers en su lugar. Podía sentir el calor emanando del miembro rígido, chocando contra el suyo en condiciones iguales, moviendo las caderas en vaivén, aplastándolo aún más contra el suelo, en busca de mayor profundidad.

― ¿Qué haces estúpido? ¡Soló hazlo ya~!― Entre gemidos que escapaban desobedientes, Gilbert trató de deshacerse de la ropa que impedía comenzar la verdadera intrusión.

―Ah, ah― Negó con su sonrisa de tiburón el danés, apartando las manos a la vez que besuqueaba toscamente la boca del otro para con la distracción verse libre de aprisionar nuevamente las piernas y continuar las cadenciosas embestidas ―Ya lo dijo el inglés… Primero te haré… suplicarme.

― ¡Jamás! AHhhhh~

Arthur reprimió un aullido mientras el vaso que sostenía impactaba en el suelo. Fue su mejor forma de avisarles a la impúdica parejita sobre la situación de su rededor.

Ludwig contemplaba la escena, con el rostro compungido; su cocina antes tan pulcra era un tremendo caos. Entre toallas, ropa mojada por todos lados, vómitos ingleses y charcos a lo largo de la habitación, sumándoles las tres naciones en menos de sus cinco sentidos; dos de ellos en el suelo, semidesnudos, casi fornicando, mientras que la otra lo veía desde un banco recargado en la isla marmórea con las brillantes esmeraldas fuera de órbita.

El alemán carraspeo y dirigió su vista al techo, con el rostro inexpresivo, pero la voz oscurecida, evidentemente furioso.

―Gilbert… Voy a… Voy a caminar, y cuando regrese… Estoy seguro esto no fue sino parte de un sueño, uno muy retorcido.― Dio media vuelta y tras él escucharon azotarse varias puertas.

―¡WOW! Juraría que nos iba a gritar, golpear o echar…

―Gilebrt ¿Debemos correr o… ¿Cuánto crees que se tarde en reaccionar?

―Una hora. Esa es su rutina de ejercicio matutino.― Él también creyó que los sacaría sin miramientos. Ahora temía más por las consecuencias a largo plazo.

―Muy bien. Tenemos media hora para bañarnos, veinte minutos para arreglarlo y diez para encontrar una disculpa apropiada. ― El diplomático inglés se recomponía entre tambaleos, observando con asco la acuosa cocina. El albino le miraba incrédulo.

―Yo requiero de veinte minutos para divertirnos en la regadera, treinta minutos para vestirnos, limpiar y huir. Que Gilbert se quede con diez para hacerle el desayuno y ponerlo contento. ¿Suena mejor?

―Suena realista. Como siempre, solo Ore-sama puede solucionar las cosas.

―La idea es mía, así que el que lo solucionó fue el rey, como es su deber. Por lo tanto, mis caballeros... ¡A la carga! ― Mathias tomó al británico por las axilas para después arrastrarlo en pos del primer baño que se diera a conocer. Gil tras poner los ojos en blanco, fue a dejar la poca ropa no vomitada a la secadora, la otra la aventó a una cubeta. Buscó cambios limpios para prestarles y fue directo al baño a quitarse las molestias que traía en la entrepierna. Cuando les halló, Arthur se ahogaba entre burbujas en la bañera mientras que el danés le esperaba con su retorcida sonrisa dentro de la ducha.

.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Sábado, 7:15 am; Belgrave** **Square****,** **Embajada alemana, el comedor.**

La luz comenzaba a colarse por los cristales. La paleta celeste se manchaba de purpúreos y naranjas, se veía tan exótico, tan místico, tan profundo. Quizá fuera que los amaneceres siempre removían en su memoria el momento más mágico que vivió; triste, pero el único donde dejo de sentirse completamente solo, el momento donde_ ella_ dormitaba en sus brazos.

Eso hasta que una vocecilla le trajo a la realidad.

— Una vez escuche de Romano que Gilbert, Antonio y Francis robaron del hachís de Vincent y desaparecieron un par de días. Cuando les encontró… _mio fratello_ dijo algo como haciendo cosas prohibidas y sucias sobre la mesa. No recuerdo bien. Como sea, la historia acababa en que acompañó a Holanda y a Bélgica a quemar la mesa, ya sabes, por la creencia de que el fuego purifica. Me dijo que tenía miedo de Vincent porque se puso irascible, pero no ayudó a Antonio, porqué se lo merecía. Sigo sin entenderlo, España es muy lindo. — Gilbert reprimía como podía su sonrisa. Recordaba esa vez, fue muy divertido tener que huir del chico tulipán; era tan violento estando enojado que la adrenalina a causa del miedo les servía para aumentar el efecto de las drogas cambiando la relajación por euforia e hiperactividad. Extrañaba a los BF, más de lo que a su orgullo le gustaría admitir.

― Gilbert, no tienes vergüenza. ― Lud continuaba furioso, con todo y que la cocina chirriaba de limpia. Ni siquiera la brillante idea de Arthur (para el estado zombi en el que se encontraba cuando se marchó con destino al departamento que tenía en la ciudad) le ayudaba.

―Ve~? ― Invitar a Feliciano a desayunar _pancakes_ (la única comida de "Doitsu" que disfrutaban como si fuese gourmet); siempre mejoraba el ánimo de su hermanito.

―¿Me estas escuchando? ― Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se llevó el cubierto a la boca. Realmente comer era un placer en la vida, de los pocos que le quedaban, y esa miel era el paraíso. Si tan solo tuviera a la mano algo de chocolate belga, cajeta y leche condensada, podría morir al instante con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

―_Jah~__―_Su cabeza se sentía tan ligera como un globo, pero el cuerpo tan torpe como un saco de patatas. Necesitaría de su cama y un par de cervezas. El pretexto que le impedía acercarse al reposo era la imagen de Rusia que saldría a espantarlo en sus sueños, o Germania regresaría con más sesiones nocturnas. Temía recostarse en la cama y pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho, todo era verdad y lo sabía, más no lo quería aceptar. Joder. No podía aguantarse ni el mismo. No podía seguir tan solo. Incluso los más increíbles hombres necesitaban un abrazo de vez en cuando. ― Ita-chan… ¿Me abrazas?

―¿Uh? Si, ¿Por…-

―¡ITALIA! ¿Cuál fue tu primera orden esta mañana?― Saltando de su asiento, el menor se puso de pie como si siguieran entrenando.

―Aahhh~ Ignorar a Gilbert ¡Señor!― Le saludaba al estilo militar; era evidente como el haber sido aliados en batalla dejó profundos traumas en el castaño.

―Si sabes cuál fue la orden ¡¿Porque no la cumples?!

―Ah~, ¡ahhh! Perdóneme señor. Yo, ehh…

―No te culpo Italia, nadie puede contra los encantos y la awesome presencia de Ore-sama. ― Contemplar a su hermanito comportarse de forma tan seria y decidida, tomando el liderazgo… Le llenaba de orgullo. Le sonrió bobamente hasta que el rubio lo amenazó con la espátula, indicándole que se callara. No pudo evitar obedecer, él tenía severos traumas a causa de los instrumentos de cocina.

―¡Termina tu comida Italia!

―¡Si Señor!― Apenado, Feliciano le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

―Lud, aunque lo niegues, sé que te mueres por darme el abrazo tú. Si lo quieres, PIDELO ― Al instante le arrebataron su desayuno y fue mandado a su habitación hasta nuevo aviso.

A falta de abrazos tenía que conformarse con el frappé o la miel de Maple. Ahora que estando sin desayuno... Suspiró y tumbándose sobre la cama, cogió el osito panda que había en ella.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**/Pido perdón si he ofendido a alguien en el transcurso del fic, no es mi intención, a veces la ignorancia habla por mí.\\****

**.**

**+Cosas curiosas y traducciones:**

1* "_Shamrock"_, trébol de tres hojas símbolo de Irlanda

2* "_Leprechaun"_ es el famoso duende irlandés al final del arco iris con la olla de oro, el cuál vemos en los lucky charms o en Saint Patrick Day

3* "_Pilsner"_, cerveza clara, la bebida alcohólica más tomada en la República Checa. Los chicos en el bar son los que aparecen con mayor frecuencia en el rating de países con mayor consumo de alcohol per capita, el lugar varía mucho. Faltaron Hungría, Austria e Irlanda, pero es obvio que resultaría incomodo encontrárnoslos aquí.

4* "Representante de la zona Este de Berlín." Considerando que algunas secciones de Alemania alguna vez fueron consideradas "Naciones", tienen representantes (es canon). En este fic, Gilbert fue representante de Berlín del Este tras la WWII.

5* "_Harb Rock coffe"_, no es que padezca de dislexia. Quiero evitarme problemas por derechos de propiedad.

6* "¡Terroristas!", A una década de la tragedia del 11 de septiembre, en EUA (y otras partes del mundo) hubo paranoia social en espera de otro atentado. Esto no lo hago diezmando el dolor que sufrió el país, mucho menos burlándome de tal catástrofe.

7* "El frente de liberación de gnomos de jardín": Existe. El más popular es francés, surge en 1997 e hizo una huelga (que novedad Francis…) en el 2000 demandando ser regresados a su habitad natural sobre la humillación de ser decoraciones en jardines. Fueron cerca de 2000 figurillas huelguistas.

8* "Prost"…manera de iniciar un brindis alemán. "und bis wir uns wiedersehen möge Gott dich in seiner Hand halten". "…y hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, que Dios te mantenga en la cuenca de su mano." Fragmento brindis alemán.

9*"Дай Бог не в последний раз"."…que Dios nos conceda una última vez", es el pedazo de un brindis ruso. En Rusia, tomar solo es cosa de alcohólicos y siempre que se toma se debe brindar por algo.

10*"_Land of hope and glory. Mother of free… God who made thee mighty, make thee mightier yet"_: "Tierra de Gloria y Esperanza, Madre de la libertad… Dios que te hizo poderosa, te hará más poderosa aún." Fragmentos de uno de los tres himnos nacionales de UK. Se acostumbra tomar como himno de Inglaterra como país independiente mientras que "God save the Queen" representa primeramente el himno de Gran Bretaña. Originalmente esta melodía era solo "Pomp and Circumstance, March No. 1" de Sir Edward Elgar (1857-1934) Compositor inglés, bastante apreciado en la casa real. /watch?v=moL4MkJ-aLk

11* "versión fallida" Himaruya lo puso en el blog, Suecia y Gilbert tienen los rostros idénticos, siempre y cuando permanezcan en boceto a lápiz, ya que si le agregas lentes y color regresan a la normalidad.

.

**+Sobre direcciones**:

_Picadilly Avenieu, Constitution Hill, Green Park, Belgrave Square Gardens, Grosvenor Square,_ La galería de la Reina sobre _The Buckingham Palace Road_. Pueden verse en el siguiente mapa, aunque si viste la boda real, ubicarás que es parte del recorrido que los novios hicieron de la catedral al palacio:

maps?hl=en&sugexp=kjrmc&cp=83&gs_id=5&xhr=t&q=Grosvenor+Square,+London,+United+Kingdom+to+Belgrave+Square,+London,+United+Kingdom&qe=R3Jvc3Zlbm9yIFNxdWFyZSwgTG9u ZG9uLCBVbml0ZWQgS2luZ2RvbSB0 byBCZWxncmF2ZSBTcXVhcmUsIExv bmRvbiwgVW5pdGVkIEtpbmdkb20&qesig=xuxstMS0M8o2aB6-YxhmcA&pkc=AFgZ2tkxwguDdbvYS7K6hatIPpqL 7lgqGtSg_vvcw3IM61DnPaNvqCC7O6Jx_oao0kMGS-gmXxcbwWCC-8WmhssSlo3UiCAnpg&gs_sm=&gs_upl=&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw., &biw=1525&bih=711&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wl

* * *

><p><strong>+Agradecimientos especiales: <strong>

~A los lectores: yaoist secret, Jackce, chibisiam, Nizei, Fresaaaa (no, no culpes a los aliados de los desatinos del destino jaja), kurai Ikari y DarkAnnA-Phantom por dejar reviews ¡muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me motivan mucho. :'D

~Aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí, **Mil y un gracias** ¡por el esfuerzo y tiempo! Este capítulo es larguísimo, cansado, revoltoso y el peor que he subido… o eso creo. Es la última vez que eso pasa en este fic, se los aseguro.

.

******Su opinión y crítica es importante. Me ayudan a ofrecerles un mejor fic. Disculpen las fallas de ortografía, errores gramaticales, etc. ¡Nos leemos~!**

.


	3. Adagio

**Disclaimer:** Las marcas, objetos, canciones y demás mencionados en el escrito pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himayura (gracias a Dios) y esto no tiene otro objeto que el de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

**Advertencias:** sutil yaoi, violencia física y verbal, uso de nombres humanos.

**Resume: -Capítulo 2-** "¡Hallo! Soy nadie y aun así antes fui Prusia." Estas son las crónicas de un alcohólico y su cruda… realidad. -Capítulo 3, parte 1- "Iluminación divina"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Adagio<strong>

**~~*Amanecer - Also Sprach Zarathustra*~~**

**Richard Strauss **

* * *

><p>.<p>

**24 de diciembre; Berlín, Alemania.**

Caminaba a través de Berlín con la mirada aferrada a la congelada acera permitiéndose alzarla solo cuando llegaba a su fin. Conocía las calles como quien se las graba en piel, al menos una mitad de ellas. Temblaba un poco; el sol, aunque luminoso, no brindaba calor y las corrientes de aire frio chocaban de lleno en su pecho. En forzados trotes había dejado la casa sin cargar ningún tipo de abrigo. Ahora lo lamentaba. Veía sus manos, resquebrajadas; las uñas se habían tornado cerúleas y sus articulaciones mostraban resistencia al movimiento.

Llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al asunto de su vida. Había llegado a ojear los libros de autoayuda en su desespero. "La clave no es encontrar un significado sino un fin último" "Busca y alcanza tus objetivos" Palabras y más palabras carentes ya de verdadera emoción. Estaba harto de no tener un plan ni ideas de su futuro a cualquier clase de plazo. Vivía una guerra de desgaste contra un enemigo invisible. Totalmente agotado. Había que ponerle un fin a tanta inutilidad aunque fuese mostrando "el espíritu italiano".

Viró a la derecha. Comenzado a caminar sin rumbo en su adolorido ensimismamiento, se encontró recorriendo las huellas del muro de Berlín. Inconscientemente había repetido el ritual de cuando se encontraba "del otro lado". Caminar en la tierra nevada, a metros de la zanja dirigiendo miradas lánguidas a los trozos de concreto; quizás algún día se encontrara con Ludwig tras el paso fronterizo a la zona americana*1, justo el sitio en que ahora daba giro ¿cuantas veces deseó poder atravesar ese codo? Era tal su esperanza que las caminatas se volvieron rutina. Todas las mañanas justo después de despertar, todas las noches antes de ir a dormir.

.

**-o-o-o-**

.

Tarareaba una vieja canción francesa; estuvo de moda antes o después de la guerra, no recordaba con certeza. Pegajosa. Italia se la había contagiado mientras le ayudaba a preparar la comida que cenarían esa Navidad. Habían terminado de meter el ganso al horno y pasaron a la salsa que bañaría la carne. Pero el olor a vainilla que desprendía una vasija sobre la mesa distrajo su atención al instante. Era la receta de siempre, el mismo postre que Austria trabajaba cada año. Comenzó con una probadita y entre cucharadas, con Italia emprendió una batalla de proyectiles. Chantillí embarrado en sus ropas, empalagando y ensuciándolo todo. En algún momento terminaron con el betún y entre risas lamían sus manos retirando la viscosa crema de sus rostros y ropas.

―No hagan tanto ruido, van deshacer los soufflés. ―Austria llegaba cargando una caja de madera con mangas limpias y dullas para continuar su trabajo de repostería. Apenas alzar la vista, su voz fue decreciendo conforme miraba el campo de batalla. ―¡Italia! … La cocina, mi betún… ―Componiéndose por la impresión dejó su carga en la isla de mármol mientras ladraba insultos actuando como tetera, liberando presión. ―Creí tantos años a mi cuidado te habían enseñado limpieza. No debí dejarte a cargo del banquete ¡Eres una vergüenza, Italia! Completamente inútil... ― Sacaba con cuidado sus utensilios, luchando por mantener la pantalla, pero no era el mejor de los actores, estaba furibundo. ―No te basta ser humillado en la guerra, la economía o en la política. Cuando creo que no puedes ser más inepto, de una u otra forma encuentras la forma de sobrepasar tus límites.

Roderich, de haber tratado con dos sujetos más "respetables" (potencias mundiales con influencia económica positiva) no hubiese usado el "diálogo" (un monologó perfeccionado con el tiempo sobre como todos son idiotas y solo él sabe como hacer las cosas más no significa que por ello las vaya a hacer). En su lugar tocaría alguna pieza complicada de Liszt*2 mandando indirectas entre los _molto vivace_ y los _furioso con bravura_. Mas no era el caso, gritoneaba a Feliciano del modo similar al que usaría con un esclavo. Esa maña de creerlo su sirviente nunca la había superado.

― ¡Ey maricón! Podrás ofenderme a mi, podrás menospreciar mi awesomidad, podrás dudar de mi inteligencia; incluso podrás matar a Gilbird, pero jamás, JAMÁS te atrevas a volverle a hablar a mi cuñada así. ― Gilbert hablaba con su inigualable un tono burlón con una pequeña advertencia en él. Tomó parte de la crema y la embarró en cara de Austria quien apenas volteó el rostro indignado. ―De hecho, esta muestra de arte contemporáneo es obra mía. ¿Acaso su composición extraterrenal no lo demuestra?― Con la cuchara de madera señaló la cocina sin dejar de sonreír. Maldición ¿Qué obsesión es esa de ensuciar la cocina de Ludwig? ―Tus clases de expresión artística han rendido sus frutos. Eres un buen maestro Ita-chan. ― Le guiño el ojo, cómplice a Italia quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

―¿Cu-cuñada? ¿_Doitsu_ tiene novia?

―Esto es culpa de Alemania. Le advertí que no debía confiarle una tarea importante a alguien con tan poco cerebro. ― Miraba resignado al menor de las Italias. ―Por una vez en su vida, dejen de ser un estorbo y comiencen a limpiar. Siéntanse orgullosos de haber destruido la cena. ― Entre bufidos buscó ingredientes en la cocina para rehacer su trabajo. Era increíble que tomara esa postura, hablaba como si en lugar de crema pastelera hubieran roto su maldito piano.

―_Mein Güte_ ¡Es solo un betún! Deja de ser tan restirado. Como sea, el señor de la casa te ayudará a volverlo hacer. ¡Te enseñaré a hacerlo! ― Austria le empujó cuando el albino se acercó con intenciones desconocidas invadiendo su espacio personal.

―¡Deja de ser tan infantil! Date cuenta que tu estupidez ya nos ha costado bastante caro.

―Y-Yo te pagaré los ingredientes y el trabajo. ― Feliciano respondió ingenuo. Trataba de modular su voz, miraba al suelo conteniendo lagrimones. Con esa carita de animalito huérfano a la ex nación le provocaba unas ganas insaciables de correr a abrazarlo, no sin antes torturar al imbécil que lo dejó como bombi sin mamá.

―Cállate Feliciano, en este momento no hablo contigo. ― Volteó hacia el germano y se dirigió a él en un tono más bajo, pero no menos colérico. ―Gilbert, sabes que no es solo el betún. Todos en esta casa estamos cansados de tu complejo de Peter Pan. No entiendo que buscas demostrar con tus conductas inmaduras, pero hagas lo que hagas no compensa el hecho que no eres más que un imbécil fracasado. ―Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de todo lo dicho. No importaba que hiciera en los minutos siguientes, había expresado los sentimientos de incordia que esos meses venía arrastrando en contra del albino. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Se mordió la lengua y esperó por un golpe, un grito o una violenta muestra del psicópata que tenía enfrente.

Nada. El silencio reino unos minutos, irrumpido entonces por ruidos en el vestíbulo; Japón y Alemania arribaban con sus compras envueltas en papel marrón.

―¡Logramos encontrar caviar! ― la pequeña sonrisa desapareció del rostro alemán al entrar en la estancia. ―No otra vez… ¡mi cocina! ¡Gilbert! ¿Italia?― el regaño se convirtió en confusión mientras el suspenso se apoderaba de la sala. Italia a punto de llorar, ahora más por la vergüenza que por el regaño. Austria farfullando molesto por fallar vigilando a ese par. Kiku, incomodo se debatía entre tomar un trapeador y pulir la habitación o dejarlos a solas para aclarar la situación. Mientras que Alemania no podía trabajar con tantas emociones contradictorias como el enojo y la compasión. Daba la ilusión de actores de ópera a punto de entrar en un dramático quinteto con cada voz luchando por la supremacía de su soliloquio mental.

―Ore-sama va a comprar un puto pastel. ― Farfulló en un silbido apenas audible. Podía haber saltado sobre Roderich y pegarle de puñetazos hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Podía haber vociferado maldiciones y desquitar su ira en lo que encontrara a su alcance. Podía correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su habitación esperando el próximo año. Pero cansado, recorrió el camino por donde aparecieron los recién llegados.

―Venimos del centro, ya todo esta cerrado. ― Japón murmuró, buscando ser útil en esa marea de trances.

―_Ich habe die schnauze voll_*― escucharon un golpe y nada más.

.

**-O-o-O-**

**.  
><strong>

Feliciano y Kiku pasaban las fiestas decembrinas en su casa, la nieve les brindaba un escenario perfecto para aquellas reuniones de la familia que ahora conformaban los que alguna vez fueron el eje. Aunque era invitado por cordialidad, Gilbert prefería desaparecer para no irrumpir la fraternidad que mantenían.

Esperó el cambio de luces y continuó su andanza hasta hallarse frente a la _Breitscheidplatz_. Habían unos cuantos turistas fotografiando la estructura que antes formaba la _Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gedächtniskirche_*3. Penetró en la nueva iglesia, de momento vacía; esa noche daría cabida a los feligreses… a los que aún mantenían fe en aquellos ritos. Tomó asiento en una banca poco visible a primera vista mientras se felicitaba por encontrar un buen escondite para descansar hasta encontrar la forma de resolver su situación.

Nada tenía sentido, revisó papeles (por milésima ocasión) de firma de tratados, pactos, sociedades y alianzas, pero todo tenía su conclusión o una fecha de término, renovaciones o expansiones también. Todos sus títulos estaban muertos. Tantas guerras y alianzas ¿Quizás algún traspapeleo? Improbable, la organización alemana es lo más cercano a la perfección. ¿Qué se escapó de sus manos?

Hace tiempo había creído que haber buscado en el sitio equivocado. Con la disolución de su nación sus territorios cayeron en diversas manos, no solo Ludwig. Con la necedad de buscar fuera de casa escapó llevando al pajarillo que le seguía con él. Convocó a la antigua alianza rebelde por medio de manipulación y tras diversas negociaciones con los bálticos obtuvo su ayuda para husmear en casa de Polonia y Rusia. Sus casas resguardaban sus antiguas adoradas Königsberg y Silesia. Esas ciudades eran su mayor esperanza. Sin embargo, la misión había sido un rotundo fracaso. En casa de Feliks, el dueño supo de la operación y se mostró indiferente a que Toris investigara. En casa de Iván, recibió una llamada con un extraño mensaje exigiendo confianza, algo como "Deberías haberme pedido ese favor directamente a mí, Da?". Contrario a lo especulado, no encontró nada de utilidad.

Los altos techos impedían que normalizase su temperatura corporal por lo que se entumecía en su lugar como un niño regañado. Escuchaba las risas infantiles que seguían a las familias dentro del zoológico al otro lado de la calle. Familias… Estaba cansado de ser una molestia para los suyos.

Sacó el celular. En momentos como estos le encantaría llamar a los "_Bad Friends"_; seguro ellos encontrarían una manera de animarle y hacerle olvidar su "depresión" aunque fuese un rato. Sin embargo, Antonio con sus problemas económicos ya no tenía tiempo (ni permiso) para salir de parranda. Francis quizá estuviese igual de ocupado, pero por su posición podía crear un espacio en la agenda a capricho; el problema ahí era que presentía el galo guardaba resentimiento y coraje en su contra. Cuando se reunían sin Antonio, el rubio tendía a crear silencios incomodos y miradas raídas a los relojes disponibles. Lo más probable es que fuese inconsciente; desde las guerras franco-prusianas hasta la Guerra Fría, habían estado peleando en bandos contrarios, era lógico su amistad dejara de ser la de antes. Dolorosamente aceptaba el rechazo con resignación; le había hecho bastante daño y ahora pagaba sus victorias con su amistad. Si el grupo permanecía unido era gracias a la espontaneidad y eterna sencillez del español; como si su presencia les borrase toda clase de memorias.

Con Inglaterra o Dinamarca no podía hablar de esas cosas, era ser demasiado personal y ninguno había definido límites en esa amistad. Frustrado pateo el suelo, nadie podría comprenderlo. O quizás… su dedo presionó el aparato el cual navegó por la lista de contactos hasta llegar a la letra I. Iván. Rusia sabía de la situación, pero aún no estaba seguro de las intenciones tras esas conductas. Pulsó marcar y escuchó el timbre de espera.

.

**-o-o-o-**

.

Caminaba a la antigua iglesia del Kaiser Wilhelm I; el frio acrecentaba y permanecer sentado no ayudaba a la circulación sanguínea impidiendo una adecuada calefacción corporal y oxigenación cerebral.

El interior de la iglesia destartalada con sus rayos de luz etéreos le llenaba de nostalgia. Esa construcción lucía como su vida: Antes, un glorioso monolito de batallas, revoluciones e hidalgos; ahora, un cruento recuerdo de los errores propios y ajenos, una exhortación cincelada como las cicatrices en su piel.

―¿Porqué sigo vivo? ¿Acaso castigas mis pecados con la eternidad? ¿No he alcanzado tu expectativa o me tienes una misión? ― Hablaba a Dios un poco irónico. Irradiaba amargura tan contrastante al Gilbert usual.

El eco de la voz resonando en las oquedades de la ermita le desató una crisis de desasosiego. Evidenciaba la soledad que lo consumía y la impotencia le frustraba hasta rabiar… Un gran estratega que no puede planear su vida, un humano sin sociedad. Había tanta gente que luchaba por un suspiro mientras él egoístamente rogaba por exhalar el último.

Cayó de rodillas y sus ojos liberaron pesadas lágrimas presas hace tantos años. Lloró como si cada lamento desgarrara la conexión del cuerpo con el alma. Sabía sería inmortal pues el recuerdo o la leyenda son huellas claras de eternidad humana, pero esa era otra clase de perpetuidad, una que ya había alcanzado.

La que lo mantenía imperturbable al tiempo o la enfermedad, era un apego asfixiante al limbo terrenal que llamaba cuerpo; una caja de suplicios peor a cualquier pena hasta ahora soportada pues cargaba con memorias y dolores fantasmas de su amputada patria. Tanto tiempo oprimido por su propio peso. Sollozaba apretando sus nudillos y golpeándolos contra el suelo, con su nariz y frente acariciando el polvo. ― ¡Déjame morir! quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir ¿Por qué no me dejas libre? ¡No la quiero! No la merezco… ― Su despreciada vida subsistía sin un final visible. Le aterraba continuarla. ― ¿Qué más quieres de mi? ¡Responde!― La voz resquebrajada gemía por ser escuchada, acompañada. Los espasmos hacían constricción en su cuerpo y las lágrimas quemaban para adormecer sus sentidos por la repentina calidez.

Escuchó pasos; normalizando su respiración, se restregó la cara con las mangas de la camisa. Un par de turistas ingresaban en el pedazo de construcción, su alegría era insensible a él muchacho lloroso que les daba la espalda. Una vez tomadas las fotografías salieron llevando la luz con ellos.

Aspiró entre pequeños hipidos tratando de acallarlos. Su vida había acabado tiempo atrás y era momento de abandonar el paro existencial en el que se mantenía. Abrasaría a la muerte aunque ella le rehuyera. Él era el gran Gilbert Beilschmidt y nada se opondría a sus deseos.

Sonrió amargamente, era tan increíble que solo era digno de morir bajo su propia mano. Se carcajeó pensando en acomodar la frase después y pedirle a Ludwig que la agregara de epitafio.

Alzó el rostro admirando los mosaicos de antiguos goces. Era una lástima que cuando consiguiera libertad, se le prohibiera un pedazo de tierra sagrado para el reposo de su cuerpo por atentar contra si mismo per se contra Dios. Suspiró. Ya antes había renunciado a la Iglesia y sus escrúpulos, hacerlo una vez más no le haría sentir tan culpable como la primera. Y quien sabe, quizá los protestantes ya trataran esa clase de pecados con mayor indulgencia por compasión a los familiares.

Entonces ocurrió lo que a él le gustaba llamar "inspiración divina". Encontró el cabo suelto. Su mente se accionó vagando por épocas en busca de una señal que le respaldara esa anormalidad. Las palabras de Rusia, ahora frescas por la llamada, ayudaron a acelerar el tren de pensamiento.

"Te temen, tanto como temieron a SIR" "Cuando hay un mal, se corta de raíz" "¿Qué crees que le paso a los templarios? Tenían más poder del que debían manejar."

La orden… Él no surgió como un territorio sino como una asociación.

Él podía estar vivo pues la orden no estaba extinta.

Por otro lado, había colgado el hábito abrazando el protestantismo junto con la vida civil.

Tumbando ese alegato se dijo que si él había cambiado su nombre y repatriado a su pueblo, no por ello se borraban los lazos de su pasado.

Con tales esperanzas salió corriendo como un poseído, gritando incoherencias al aire con el viento empujando su carrera. ―¡Gilbert eres un genio! ― La gente se hacía a un lado temerosa de terminar arrollada por el huracán plateado ―Gracias, pero ya lo sabía. ― El intempestivo llanto fue echado por esas corrientes de euforia. Si su teoría era correcta, al deshacer su relación con la orden el desaparecería, técnicamente era suicido aunque se evitaba una exposición con sangre y vergüenza para su familia. ―¿Inmortal? Ya lo veremos _kesesese_.

Realmente la idea era reconfortante; todo el tiempo había buscado en el sitio equivocado, no era cuestión de posesiones territoriales sino de instituciones religiosas.

Escuchó el reloj de la iglesia anunciando el ángelus. Era tiempo de visitar ciertos conventos.

.

**-o-o-o-o-^J^-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**26 diciembre 1988; San Peterburgo, URSS.**

Estaba siendo guiado por soldados a través de los amplios corredores del edificio, había sido llamado por Iván por las constantes revueltas estudiantiles que se daban en torno al muro. No era el único, en los estados bálticos pasaban cosas similares. Estonia le sorprendió con su "Declaración de soberania"*4 y Lituania actuaba con renuencia a seguir ordenes en ceguera. Una vez que llegué al despacho, vi a Iván sobándose las sienes al colgar el teléfono. Él también recordaba que con esos grupos de rebeldes intelectuales inician las la revoluciones. Reuniones secretas aquí y allá, atentados contra ricos terratenientes y burgueses, rumores a gritos sobre la ineptitud del zar para gobernar; memorias en carne viva.

―Tomemos aire fresco, me estoy asfixiando.― Un gesto y los hombres de la KGB se marcharon. Iván me señaló una puerta de vitral por donde salimos en lento andar a los pasillos. Parecía sentirse traicionado por su propia gente; en el tiempo de la revolución era él quien andaba tras los libres pensadores, apoyaba sus ideas; se sentía absorbido por la doctrina comunista. Sonaba tan próspero y equitativo su futuro, no quería los hijos de Rusia pasaran por la pobreza que observaba desde las afueras del palacio Zar; el mismo palacio en el que ahora se encontraba escondido de la humanidad que rechazaba su filosofía y clamaba por otro gobierno señalándolo como un villano, reuniéndose a espaldas suyas, destruyendo su interior con filosas dagas.

―Me alegra que aceptases venir a verme. ―Sin dirigirme la mirada, se acomodaba la bufanda ante la incomodidad del clima; su aspecto era deplorable, podría jurar que adelgazar le había envejecido. Desde el asunto de Chernobyl*5 se había apartado de las apariciones públicas; ahora repuesto, se limitaba a tratar sus asuntos desde el Palacio de Invierno, parte del gran complejo que representaba el _Hermitage_.

―No es como si tuviese muchas opciones. ― Encogiéndome de hombros refunfuñe.

―¿No es hermoso? ― Vanagloriándose de su obra, alzaba su cara y me sonreía; si se refería a las logias de Rafael*6 o al palacete en sí, me era indistinto. El maldito buscaba impactarme para que con eso quedara encandilado e ignorara su pobre condición, no le di el gusto. Era idéntico a la residencia papal del Vaticano; me bastaba memorar cuando tenía que recorrer las estancias soberbias de la ciudad sacra para presentar sus respetos al papa en curso. ¡Já! que se olvidara de verme con cara de turista.

―Me da la impresión de que quisiste crear algo similar al Palacio de Versalles. ― El ruso asintió con una risita condescendiente admirando su refugio. ―Si no supiese que sigo atrapado contigo (y mi trasero no se estuviese congelando) juraría que estoy en Roma.*7 Es una lastima que con solo mirar a la ventana, la nieve rompa la ilusión. ― La serie de espejos reflejaban el nublado cielo y acrecentaban la palidez de Iván.

―Ju ju, que arrogante eres. Lo intenté, pero… Aunque no es lo esperado, era un lugar digno de mis reyes. Todo es obra de rusos.― Orgulloso, me guiaba por las habitaciones que protegían las colecciones privadas, aunque el ambiente era majestuoso, no podía velar aquel sentimiento de desolación impregnado como moho de los muros o en los detalles de oro opacos a causa del polvo. Iván se escondía de su gobierno en ese palacio; quería descansar de los problemas que tenía en Moscú.

―Felicidades, tu gente es talentosa… copiando. Considero una lástima que no tengan ideas propias.

―Sus autoridades no quieren que las tengan, no confían en su propia gente. ―Jamás esperé un comentario de ese estilo por parte del bebedor de Vodka. Considerando su aspecto y que tomara una vieja, pero lujosa ratonera como escape, podía imaginarme que su auto destierro se debía a la confusión de opiniones en que vivía su gente. Lo mantenían atontado.

―¿Acusas de opresión al gobierno que tanto defiendes?; Jajaja Corrígeme. Esta obra ¿No fue hecha por zares? Los que asesinaste tan cruelmente por hacer oír a tu pueblo. Con tanta sangre algo debió haber cambiado, pero al refugiarte aquí todo indica que no solo la libertad de expresión es un sueño onírico sino que sigues fantaseando con lo mismo que esos reyes rusófilos e hipócritas que deseaban tierras fértiles y tibias. Anhelas estar en Italia o Francia ¿Acaso el Hermitage no fue creado para satisfacer esos sueños?― y Gilbert anota.

Iván dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una mueca enfurruñada ―Esos sueños no eran solo de mis señores; Zares, Caesares, Kaisers… Es lo mismo. Emperadores absolutistas que comparten origen etimológico y apatía hacia su pueblo. ―Inclinó ligeramente el rostro hacia a mi. ― ¿Soñar con Francia? Que mala impresión te he dado ¿o es que te estas proyectando?― Me carcajeé.

―No puedo negar que desearía mejor compañía que la tuya. A lo que me refiero es que el estilo imperio lo aportó el surgimiento de Bonaparte. Todas estas estancias lo presumen, incluso tu uniforme lucía esa moda de mal gusto.

―El estilo imperial solía ser el estilo nacional hasta que adopté el realismo socialista. Veo que picar piedras no solo atrofió tus manos, también te dejó paralítico. ¿Es tan difícil salir a la calle y ver lo que hago por mi gente?

―JA JA ¿hacer socialista al arte? Sabía que estabas enfermo, pero no tanto. Me asquea… cualquiera de esas dos modas y épocas. Todo es bastante nauseabundo.

―Je je~ Según recuerdo tú te divertías bastante con tu imperio. Puedo asegurar que el siglo XVIII fue tu época más destacada; y no hablo sobre cuestiones de humildad o diplomacia.

―Hmmm ― El marcador se empata. Odiaba que me regresase los golpes tan fácilmente; era muy astuto, pero sobretodo malicioso.

―Es aquí ― Rusia abría una puerta que bien había podido pasar por un panel más. Aparentemente se trataba de una bodega oculta. Con un candelabro me guio a su interior pidiéndome cuidado. Acumuladas en la pared había pinturas y muebles cubiertos de blanca tela que a su vez era bañada por telarañas o capas de tierra. Tantos artefactos escondidos con cuidado. Predominaban artilugios de ornamento y al fondo del corredor, imágenes y objetos religiosos típicos de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa. Me detuve a observar las finas obras de arte bañadas en oro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Probablemente eras las que correspondían a la "Gran Iglesia" del Palacio de Invierno clausurada por la opresión religiosa.*8

Rusia, al dejar de notar mi compañía en aquellos estrechos pasillos, volvió sus pasos para verme absorto en las reliquias. Alzó las cejas cayendo en cuenta para reír infantilmente.

―Olvidaba que eras religioso y gustabas de esas chucherías. ― Renunciando a buscar un sitio más cómodo, levantó un par de sillones sacudiéndolos con dureza. Desapareció unos segundos para regresar con una mesa y una caja con botellas de vodka con vasos. ―Tengo que beber a escondidas, esos oficiales le reportan toda mi actividad a los superiores. No les importa que tome, pero si cuando estoy trabajando. Dicen que reduce mi objetividad.

―Y a mí me dicen alcohólico…― Me ofreció un vaso y se dispuso a beber de la botella. ―Deberías medirte, el vicio está acabando con tu cerebro.

―Jaja ¿Ahora eres mi catequista? El vodka mejora mi salud, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Por cierto ¿Cómo puedes profesar con tanta sangre en las manos?

―No lo hago. Tuve que renunciar a ello para llegar a ser quien…― ¿Soy? No más, ahora no soy nada. ―No he puesto un pie en una iglesia desde el siglo XIX o XVIII. Tampoco imploro, sería cínico. Sin embrago, temo el castigo divino.― Temo lo que Dios pensase de mi sucia alma, si aún tengo una. No reparo en juzgarme, saldría perdiendo y con ideas suicidas.

―¿Crees en esas tonterías? Haces bien. El hombre necesita creer en algo superior para poder medir su actuar. La moral es nuestro gran impulsor y limitante.― Me observaba limpiar un cofre con sus imágenes intangibles ante los cúmulos del tiempo. ―Más no deberías temerle a él. Los hombres dicen que Dios otorga perdón al arrepentido. A cualquiera… más miedo hay que cederle al hombre, siempre imprevisible.― Suspiró agotado.

―¿Quién te dice que estoy arrepentido? Muchas de las cosas que hice tienen una buena razón.― Pause retóricamente esperando a que terminara de ensañarse con la bebida. ―Tú, ¿Te arrepientes?

―No. No hay nada que pueda considerar un error.

―Mentiroso, no se puede ignorar el pasado.

―Sigues siendo un impertinente. Deberías agradecerme que te regalara libertad. Te saqué del gulag*9; es invierno, estarías pudriéndote en el aislamiento. ― El dolor de las memorias retuvo mi respiración.

―No veo mucha diferencia de cuando vivía allá. ― Mentía descaradamente, pero darle la razón es un error que no volveré a cometer. ―Encuentro incoherente agradecerte por lo que no me has dado, así que será mejor que dejes de esperar por gratitud que no llegará. Olvidas que Ore-sama no se inclina ante nadie. ― Iba a replicar así que lo detuve con mi mano sobre sus labios, estaban resecos, quizá el vodka fuese de mala calidad y el narizón tomara algo igualable a alcohol puro. ―La esclavitud no solo es una condición física Iván, lo sabes.

―Tranquilo ― Me retiró marcando distancia con sus secos ademanes y con el par de amatistas señaló mi vaso invitando a sumergirme en el Volga de la ebriedad ―, ignoraré tu poca credibilidad en lo que te cedo siendo uno conmigo. Hablábamos de tus pecados y sus razones. ¿Acaso no se predica, en la religión, que Dios nos dio misiones que justifican nuestra existencia? Razones de vida. Dicen Dios nos mantiene vivos para que alcancemos lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Para llegar a nuestra máximo esencia por medio de aprendizajes particulares. Aprendemos de la experiencia; es por ello que yo no considero mis acciones como errores por más malas consecuencias que me dieran.― Inherente, atacó con filosofía de mercado.

―Agh, ahórrate la catedra. Eso de superación no es sino basura existencialista. De la misma basura de la que proviene el superhombre.*10 Ya suficientes problemas me trajo esa corriente para volver a ser mi credo. Como sea, no deberíamos hablar de estos temas; religión, filosofía o política. Es una falta de respeto. Nunca se sabe a quién se puede ofender.― La imagen se tornaba juguetona. La cerveza no me hace mella tan rápido. Extraño la cerveza. Cerveza, cerveza, cerveza. Dorada, espumosa y amarga...

― ¿Temes decir algo que no quiero oír? Eso es una novedad en ti. Nunca frenas tu lengua por lo que pudiesen hacerte o pensar. Extraño ese Gilbert, pero yo te envié al gulag a que te enseñasen educación. No debería quejarme…― me miró razonado para después sonreír tristemente ―No te he dicho el motivo de tu visita. Por desgracia, la política es nuestra naturaleza, no tenemos mucho más de que hablar.

―Si lo olvidas también somos amigos, pensé querías compartir algo más tragos y problemas de creencias partidistas. O simplemente querías mejorar tu vida con mi awesome presencia, es lógico. ― Le pasé un brazo por el cuello mientras me servía más alcohol, sentía ñañaras por lo que se avecinaba.

―Los amigos no se atacan por la espalda. ― Deshice el abrazo con cautela −Si Gilbert, lo sé. Eso es justo lo que planeas hacer. Tu y esos desagradecidos. Vamos, me tienes de frente en un sitio donde nadie encontrará mi cadáver ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora? ¿lo niegas?¿me temes tanto como a tu dios? Te comparto techo, pan, cobijo y libertad…

Imposible. Iván sabía del complot que existía entre los bálticos y lo que quedaba de Europa del este. ¿O lo sospechaba? Los que estaban adentro del muro y planeaban salir de él. Debía fingir demencia, si bien, no estaba moviendo a la gente alemana tampoco podía exponerla. Una palabra vacilante o de sobra y la guillotina caería sobre el cuello de ella.

―…y pesé a todo no hacen sino excluirme ¿No soy lo suficientemente bondadoso? ¿No soy tu amigo? ― _Verdammten Scheiße_

―¿Cómo no temerte si fuiste tu quien me redujo a ser un miserable dependiente de beneficencia? Te temo Iván, pero a pesar de todo, soy el grandioso Beilschmidt. Va en contra de mis principios atacar por la espalda ¿Cómo podría ser recompensado y alabado entonces? No. Cuando te asesine, me veras hacerlo, en un duelo público; me bañaré en tu sangre cuando te desangre con tu propio pico minero y mostraré tu cuerpo a todo aquel que dude mi hazaña. Antes debo volver a ser fuerte. Mientras, si así lo quieres, puedes tener mi amistad.― Pronuncie lo último despectivamente tratando que el mal intento de broma también fuese tomado como reprimenda por poner mi palabra en duda.

―Huhuhu, entonces he de esperar un ataque ¿Eh? Bien. No importa lo que te ceda o lo que te quite, sigues siendo un cretino. Realmente me gustaba la idea de llamarte amigo.

―Cretino, idiota si gustas, más como tu amigo te digo la verdad. Tu concepto de libertad es bastante erróneo. Nos estas reteniendo a voluntad… como acostumbras; pero, esa felicidad artificial a la que te encierras se está desboronando. Tu competencia con Alfred nos tiene hartos y quienes vamos a pagar el precio somos nosotros ¡No tú!

―Eso es egoísta, lo dices por experiencia. No te gusta estar pagando por los errores de Lud. Tú comenzaste todo por esas carreras armamentistas con Inglaterra ¿Cómo puedes sermonearme?

―Mi experiencia es quien te aconseja. Solo traerás devastación, más de la que el general invierno te concede. El poder no lo es todo Iván.

―Yo no busco mas poder, solo no quiero que él lo gane. Si llega a tener control del mundo ¿te imaginas en que lo convertiría? Habría un McDenalds por cada ciudad. Una humanidad llena de capitalismo donde la mercadotecnia movería la alimentación, el vestido, la ideología, incluso las creencias ¿Qué acaso no te puse a leer a Marx y Engels*11? ― Imposible de olvidar. Ese trauma aún persiste. Tuve que traducirlo del alemán al ruso y copiarlo ¡3 veces! Aunque, de ser sincero, fue la única forma en que terminé de aprender el idioma de forma absoluta y también fue la forma en que me di cuenta que esa filosofía no era un mal concepto de vida, sin embargo se malinterpretó como les convino. Viviendo dentro conocí tanta cooperación y ayuda mutua entre países y gobierno como nunca antes hubiese visto. Claro, como en todo, una parte es la que se ve, pero el iceberg es más profundo y peligroso de lo imaginado.

Suspiré cansado, las botellas tenían menos de la mitad de su capacidad, el rubor en su piel delataba las marchitas mejillas. De alguna manera quedamos sentados en el suelo recargados en un viejo sillón con las narices a centímetros de distancia. Los ojos se perdían dentro de la pupila del otro. Mi voz ahora era un murmullo endulzada por las caricias que mis dedos hacían al trazar las fosas negras bajo su mirada. La somnolencia del alcohol probablemente modificaba mi obrar. ―¿Crees que únicamente ellos tienen la razón?

―Su palabra es verdad absoluta para mí. ―Tomó mi barbilla con su manaza aferrándola para impedir que huyera.

―La verdad está del lado de quien tiene poder, el poder suele cambiar de manos de forma continúa, es por eso no existen verdades absolutas. ― Puse una mano sobre su pecho, la respiración era lenta y dolorosa, así que con cuidado me acerqué aun más si era posible posando la diestra delicadamente en su nuca y cuando nuestros labios buscaban rozarse…

―¡Lo ves! Ahora entiendes porque es necesario que el control esté en mis manos. En manos del pueblo. ― Se incorporó de un golpe dejándome caer al suelo al perder soporte y equilibrio. Me sentía burlado.

―¡Bahh! ¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras, no es como si escucharas. De una forma u otra te veré en el infierno y ni siquiera te daré el placer de escucharme decir "te lo dije". ― Me levante enfadado y pateando el cofre que antes había estado curioseando, emprendí mi fúrica retirada.

―Es muy probable que coincidamos ahí. ¡Mira a lo que Alfred me ha transformado! No solo elimino a destajo, sino que también tengo que recurrir a sus métodos para ganarme aliados. Pagar por información. Lealtades que sirven a quien da mejor honorario ¿Eso no es prostitución? No puedo juzgarlo si me comporto como él. Escoria. ― Me había detenido jalándome hacia él y pasando su brazo por mi cuello, quedando su codo y mi barbilla en paralelo.

―Te odio.― susurré con un hilo de voz decepcionado. Él acercó su boca a mi oreja y sopló su tibio y alcoholizado aliento.

―Tú me irritas por igual Gilbert y a pesar de todo aquí nos tienes; tomando como hermanos, intercambiando ideas y problemas. Nos conocemos desde niños y vivimos el mismo abandono humano ¿Es justo?

―Desde entonces no te soporto, ni tu victimización ni tu impositiva y falsa mascará de ingenuidad.― Di un codazo en la boca de su estómago y logré zafarme del agarré, aprovechando agregué una patada en la espinilla retrayéndome a una distancia factible para el pronto escape. ― Suplicas por cariño humano, pero te diré que no se necesita esa basura. El amor es un invento del hombre para potenciar el comercio al producir ganancias sublimando las bajas y pecaminosas pasiones dando por resultado indirecto el arte. Tu palacio es una muestra de amor narcisista de tu pueblo por ser admirado, en otros tiempos le llamaban vanidad; el dolo que sientes por ser abandonado no es más que ira y avaricia combinados, la guerra con Alfred es netamente envidia y soberbia. Y el cariño que neciamente titulamos 'amistad' surgido de la áspera relación entre tu y yo, no es sino lujuria impulsada por la mutua dependencia. Faltaría la gula aunque en tus manos tienes pruebas de que no te salvas de ser condenado. Si Iván, el destino es justo. ― Caminé airoso y cerré con quimérica seguridad la puerta para un segundo después escuchar impactarse la botella de vidrio que sus vendadas y ulceradas manoplas sostenían.

.

**-o-o-o-o-O-O-u.u-O-O-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**27 de diciembre; Viena, Austria.**

―Entiendo que busques en que ocupar tu tiempo, incluso te felicito el que surja de voluntad propia desechar tu holgazanería, pero ¿Puedo saber porque tiene que ser en mi casa?― Había entrado a casa de Roderich por una ventana. Fue sorprendido merodeando en los salones cuando rompió las cuerdas del piano. Su excusa: EL Santa Claus que hacía limpieza venía a dejar su regalo.

―Porque tu casa está llena de reliquias y basura antigua, muchas cosas que ordenar, ya sabes…― Sin preocuparse por ser descubierto continuó husmeando en donde pudo: cajones, armarios, bajo y dentro de cojines o muebles grandes y el suelo en busca de tablas sueltas dando golpes de la parte posterior de sus botas tanteaba por escondrijos secretos.

―Disculpa, esas "antigüedades" tienen valores incalculables y todas están en el orden que les corresponde. Será mejor les quites las manos de encima. A diferencia tuya, yo procuro que mi casa mantenga una rigurosa restauración y conservación de bienes en lugar de acumular cosas inútiles y extrañas. ― Austria se ponía nervioso cuando se acercaba, con su mirada de buitre, a las regiones no tan limpias de la casa.

―¿Dónde tienes los documentos oficiales? ¿En la biblioteca o en tu oficina? ― También su conciencia le dictaminaba culpable por la crisis navideña actual (termino acuñado para la peregrinación que Gilbert había emprendido hacia ningún sitio en particular con afán de preocupar a Ludwig y desesperar al resto de la familia, durante esas fiestas).

―Realmente no estás aquí para limpiar ¿Verdad? ― ¿Pedirle perdón o llamar a Alemania? Cualquiera de las opciones indicaría que le preocupaba el lapso de demencia que atravesaba la ex nación, por no mencionar los remordimientos de sus palabras.

―No del todo, Er… Voy a arreglar documentos en general.― Roderich salió de sus cavilaciones para mirarle incrédulo. —Hago un mantenimiento en las bodegas de Lud y hay documentos perdidos. Con tantas alianzas entre ustedes me figuro tendrás tus propias copias de los mismos o incluso traspapelados los originales, sería estupendo que me facilitaras todos los que tengas. — Las ojeras bajo los iris rojizos exaltaban las angulosas facciones y el aspecto de desquiciado. No debía llamar a él alemán sino a la húngara, era quien sabía meterlo en cordura.

—Si el gobierno "perdió" esos documentos es porque merecían desvanecerse, quizás lo que busques esté hecho cenizas. — Respondió remarcando la obviedad; hubiese agregado un "idiota", pero no tenía armas o escudos a la mano para defenderse.

—Lo dudo, tengo poderosas razones para creer que esos documentos están ocultos en algún sitio ¿Porque no vas y me preparas té y galletas? Es lo único bueno que sabes hacer. — Tras una aparatosa puerta rococó encontró un pasillo con más galerías selladas.

Deliberadamente ignoró el insulto. —En serio es mala idea buscar algo insignificante ahora, ¿No crees? — los nervios y el enojo iban en _crescendo._ ¿Cuándo el señor de la casa corría tras un 'invitado' para evitarle explorar a placer? ¿Fue su voz la que resonó 'suplicante'? Jaloneaba con insistencia de la camisa sin poder afianzarse de un brazo para detenerlo de _ipso facto_. —La hora de cenar se aproxima ¿porque no dejas eso para luego?

Detuvo su avance ¿Austria le invitó a cenar? Las tripas le reclamaron concordia, decidió ignorarlas. Definitivamente escondía algo. Una a una abrió los portones revisando de reojo las recamaras de uso privado.

—¡No!... En serio es mala idea que trates de… ¡Nooo! — Roderich al borde de un ataque de nervios saltó sobre una puerta, pero fue empujado sin misericordia.

—KESESESE ¡Mira que desorden!— La bodega tenia una serie de mesas y muebles sin otra función que sostener las torres de papeles, carpetas de cuero y cajas de madera que albergaban más documentos. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste un trapo por aquí? — La polvorienta habitación apestaba a encierro y luchando por alcanzar las ventanas, liberó una tormenta de polvo al correr las cortinas en busca de luz. Su garganta se sacudió en toses con las compresas de tierra. —Que desastre.

—Iba a arreglarlo hace un par de meses, pero mientras lo hacía encontré unas partituras que había olvidado y… Lo deje para después. — El teutón exageró sus carraspeos para afectar el temple de Austria, sabía temblaba de coraje al verse expuesto.

—¡Que remedio! Tendré que ordenarlo yo; de paso encontraré lo que busco. — Roderich le daba la espalda en favor de hallar la salida.— ¡Ey! lo del postre es en serio, cuando termine eso me deberás una buena recompensa, así que más te vale que sepa delicioso; muero de hambre.

—Perdimos mucho tiempo limpiando tu desorden, tanto como el que perderás limpiando este otro.

—Suena justo. Aun así quiero comida, mujer. ¿Con eso estamos a mano?

—Si supiera que no guardas rencor, lo sería.

—No pidas milagros, rencores te guardo desde hace mucho, pero por cosas relevantes. Anda, a la cocina. — Me quedé solo en la bodega meditando por donde comenzar. Sería un largo día.

.

**/-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o\**

**.**

**Traducciones:**

* _Ich habe die schnauze voll _: estoy hasta la madre

*Algunas palabras han sido cambiadas para no tener problemas con ustedes ya saben quién.

**Datos Curiosos:**

1*Gilbert se refiere al "check point Charlie", nombre que le dan los ocupantes aliados al punto de cruce entre Berlín Occidental y Berlín Oriental.

2* Franz Liszt (1811-1886) famoso compositor húngaro por sus piezas para piano. Se le reconoce como el más representativo de la 'Nueva escuela alemana' (corriente musical romántica). El acuñó o creo (varia según la opinión) 'los poemas sinfónicos' pero es más famoso por sus variaciones, conciertos de piano y por supuesto, sus nacionalistas Rapsodias Húngaras.

3* Iglesia Memorial Kaiser-Wilhelm o también llamada 'la Iglesia del recuerdo'; construida a finales del siglo XIX, se destacan sus mosaicos. Fue destruida por los bombardeos de los aliados en Berlín en 1943. Sus restos permanecen como memorial, ya no por el Kaiser Wilhelm I sino por las victimas de los bombardeos. En la misma plaza construyeron una nueva iglesia reponiendo la anterior, su estructura minimalista es muy imponente y guarda cierta similitud al monumento del Holocausto. Ambas iglesias están sobre la plaza Breitscheidplatz la cuál a su vez está frente al famoso Bahnhof Zoo.

4* suveräänsusdeklaratsioon: La declaración afirmó la soberanía y la supremacía de las leyes de Estonia sobre las leyes de la Unión Soviética, así como la reclamación de los recursos naturales de la república.

5*Incidente de Chernobyl (1986) Accidente nuclear en la planta de Ucrania que afectó a Europa del Noreste, principalmente a Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

6*Las Logias de Rafael: réplicas exactas de una galería del siglo XVI en el palacio apostólico del Vaticano hechas por Rafael inspirado en el Domus Aurea de Nerón. A esté conjunto también se le conoce como la Biblia de Rafael. Se encuentran en el Hermitage, complejo de edificios que antes fungían de 'el palacio de Invierno' Residencia oficial de los zares.

7* Cuando Gil dice Roma se refiere únicamente a las logias, no al palacio en total. En un CD drama, Iván menciona que siempre crea palacios que buscan imitar al Versalles, sé que ese está en Francia… esa parte quedo confusa en el diálogo… :(

8*Hasta el fin de la URSS la religión no se debía practicar pues separaba al pueblo. Por eso, a la fecha, el año nuevo es una festividad que se celebra con mayor entusiasmo que Navidad ya que es como la unión/sustituto de las fiestas decembrinas. Hablando de religión… desconozco de los cultos e ideas protestantes por lo que puede que me equivoque cuando Gil hace mención del suicidio entre su gente.

9*Gulag: Dirección General de Campos de Trabajo, era una forma de llamar a los campos de concentración de trabajo forzado 'correctivo' para prisioneros políticos o mejor dicho opositores del gobierno. Había por toda la madre Rusia, los más sonados estaban en Siberia. Tenían todo tipo de prisioneros; desde religiosos, criminales comunes, prisioneros de guerra, repatriados, etc. Gilbert pasó parte de su estancia con Iván en uno de estos sitios que por derechos humanos se mandaron clausurar 'oficialmente' en 1960 (mentira).

10*Habla del Übermensch (superhombre) de Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900 sajón de la provincia prusa) remarcable promotor del existencialismo y nihilismo. Su filosofía es manipulada por nacionalistas y juega parte primordial en la batalla "fascismo contra comunismo"

11*El manifiesto comunista de Karl Marx (1818-1883 prusiano judío) y Friedrich Engels (1820-1895 prusiano) es un escrito político donde se expone la doctrina socioeconómica/política/filosófica marxista o más específicamente, socialismo científico que desencadena al comunismo moderno, materia fundamental de la URSS. . Wow no puedo creer que los tres filósofos desencadenadores (muy indirectamente) de la WWII sean de origen prusiano.

** Also sprach Zaratustra: Sinfonía basada en el libro del mismo nombre de F. Nietzsche. El 'poema sinfónico' es del famoso compositor (del romántico tardío) de óperas, alemán, Richard Strauss (1864-1949). Su obertura 'Amanecer' es famosa por ser usada en un sentido irónico, para remarcar momentos ridículos pero asombrosos. Aparece en la película 'Odissea 2001 en el espacio' de Stanley Kubrick, así como en sus parodias y guiños (vgr. Good-Bye Lenin). También es el opening de la serie Hetalia.

.

o-o-o-o-o

**- Pido disculpas por las groserías o la ignorancia que puedo tener sobre algunos temas. -**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ok, lo admito, Gilbert esta demasiado melodramático.

¿Creen que abuso de las notas al pie de página? No sé si tanta información les canse o sencillamente no les interese. Yo creo le agrega pluriculturalidad hetaliana ¿no? Bueno; siempre estaré dispuesta a escuchar su opinión…. Aunque no llegué. T.T

Finalmente ¡muchas gracias a los lectores por su esfuerzo y tiempo! ¿Que no sería del fandom sin ustedes?

Y a las chicas que me dejan reviews… Nizei, Jackce, Katyusha-Pink  : Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Les mando todo mi 'encanto de buena suerte' (aka: fusososososo~). Niñas, son un amor; Gilbert les agradece los abrazos :'D Ojalá les halla gustado el cap.

Nos leemos.

.


	4. Czárdás

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, así como productos, empresas y demás mencionados. Yo no soy dueña ni de mi vida. El escrito no tiene propósito lucrativo sino de entretenimiento de fan para fans.

**Advertencias**: Uso de nombres humanos, ligera violencia física y verbal.

**Resume: -Capítulo 2.5-** Bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, los besos húngaros me embriagan en memorias, perdido en tierras extrañas, con el frio ruso a cuestas y el hambre de libertad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Czardás<strong>

**+*Hungarian Dance No. 5*+**

**Johannes Brahms**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**28 de diciembre, Suiza.**

―Como espías seriamos un asco.— Caminaban por los pasillos de la casa registrando cada habitación en busca de la biblioteca.

—Serías, yo ya he hecho este trabajo antes y soy increíblemente genial, ya sabes, lo normal en mí.— Había espiado incontables veces sirviendo a su gobierno, más tarde al de Ludwig y en contadas ocasiones lo hizo para el de Iván, claro ahí espía era sinónimo de sicario.

—…Idiota— Después de organizar cronológicamente los documentos, separarlos por temas e importancia; comenzó su búsqueda personal en la casa vienesa del austriaco. No paró hasta concluirla, quedando dormido en el desencanto. Por la madrugada fue a la cocina descubriendo el banquete que el otro le había dejado.

Roderich lo observó devorar en silencio sentado en un extremo de la mesa, pero no fue hasta que Gilbert se atragantaba con el pato recalentado que mostró su presencia acercándole el vino. Con la persistente mirada purpurea, desaprobatoria, le obligó a relatar como había pasado desde la mañana de Noche Buena corriendo a través de Alemania, adentrándose en los conventos de su antigua orden*1. _Frankfurt am Main_, _Wetter _y _Darmstadt_ en casa de Hesse; _Sielenbach _en casa de Baviera incluido el priorato de _Weyarn_.

Con algarabías y señaléticas, le informó de la travesía, mientras escupía comida con cada abrir de boca comentando sobre la nula ayuda que recibió de sus hermanos y del estado de inanición en que se mantuvo hasta esa noche. Pasó a engullir el pastel Sacher, '_oh! this is so fucking good_~!' y frunciendo la nariz, trato de impedir que el llanto escapara. Imposible detener lo inevitable. Austria le quitó el vino al instante.

—Incrédulo, si encuentro los papeles antes que tú…— La amenaza desapareció en el aire, había encontrado la galería correcta. ―No entiendo porque me seguiste.— Antes de entrar, enfrentó al señorito, para asegurarse que los motivos de Austria no fueran arrepentimiento o lastima. Entre hipidos, la noche anterior, le había explicado sobre su idea suicida obligándolo a guardar el secreto so pena de ver su piano ardiendo y a Hungría desaparecida del mapa.

—Evito que crees problemas, haciéndonos un favor a Ludwig y a mí. No quiero tener que pagar por platos rotos, menos con Suiza. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Él no tiene prioratos o conventos.

—¡Já! Jamás permitiría te involucraras en mis asuntos, los embrollarías más. Así es Austria, esa es la razón por la cuál Ludwig siempre te envía a la cocina durante los tratados militares y al piano durante los diplomáticos. ¡KESESESESE! ― Sin otra respuesta que un gemido indignado, decidió continuar. ―Vash, es el mejor sitio para buscar documentos de sociedades internacionales. Jamás había podido infiltrarme antes, con tu compañía, ya tengo carnada.

—¿Me comparas con un pedazo de carne?

—No, con un mosquito molesto que él querrá eliminar con una Luger P08*2. Descuida, solo será en caso de que la asamblea económica termine antes de lo planeado.

—¿Y quien te asegura que así será?

—Francis está reunido con él. Nos comunicamos vía Gilbird. — El castaño bufó con ironía insinuando la poca eficacia del plan. Ignorando al petulante infiltrado, procedió al registro.

Las horas bailaban lentas desbaratando formatos y documentos. Pensaban arreglarlo en cuanto hallaran algo de valor significativo. ¿Cómo es posible que el humano llegue a acumular tanto material innecesario? El maniaco control que antes residía en el archivo, paso a ser leyenda; cuatro horas de búsqueda y el rio de celulosa los ahogaba de información inútil. Ni un solo hallazgo.

—Prusia, Austria. Esto es propiedad privada. — La cría de águila llegó volando a su hombro a la par que las maderas crujían por el peso del suizo. Inmersos en presión, no habían escuchado al reloj, facilitando que el bajo alemán, quien exudaba desespero, le encontrara en pleno ultraje.

—Naturalmente. Deberías invitarnos a cenar en vez de ser tan descortés; nosotros que tan generosamente hemos decidido hacerte una visita.— Después de un sobresalto mal disimulado, Gilbert intercambió una mueca de complicidad al rostro compungido del músico. —Vash, los dioses han contestado tus plegarias y estas vacaciones dejarás tu misantropía, pues el grandioso Gilbert y… _Austria_ compartirán su tiempo contigo.

—…— el muchacho alzó la ceja pidiendo una explicación sustentable a la sonrisa que se desmoronaba. Roderich, de perfil y con despreocupada naturalidad, centraba su atención en la lúgubre réplica de "La isla de los muertos",*3 alienígena del problema en que estaban atados.

—Trajimos chocolate.— Le propinó un codazo al castaño, que removiendo los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó una marquesina envuelta en un colorido y arrugado envoltorio. Extendió su brazo ofreciéndola al menor.

—Déjenlo en la cocina, Austria sabe donde se encuentra. Tengo trabajo; retírense y antes de volver avisen con anticipación su visita, en otros tiempos se confundiría una grosería con una invasión.— Tajante, se agachó a recoger papeles que habían sido arrojados con toda la intención en pleno agotamiento.

—Espera. Es cierto, no somos tan buena familia.— Tras un respingo, Austria pensó en detener la probable verborrea del albino, pero considerando la escena, prefirió dejar que Vash lo echara como a un perro, 'que se ahogue solo, así aprenderá a respetar' y con cautela, dirigió su acompasada huida con los ojos turmalina clavados en la nuca.

—Ludwig necesita ayuda archivando documentos históricos y casi le suplico a Ore-sama por su servicios; aunque él es muy bueno organizando cosas tiene mucho trabajo por culpa de la UE. Mi magnificencia aunque vasta no es milagrosa y en el despeñadero de papeles que tiene Austria en su casa no encontré algunos que faltan en los registros de mi hermanito. Pensé tu tendrías esa documentación traspapelada o algo así… Buscaré en tus archivos. No te molestes, hallaré la forma de encontrarlos; prometemos ser cuidadosos y hacer el menor ruido posible.― Lo tomó por los hombros y dándole media vuelta lo empujó para animarle a andar. —Vamos, tu despreocúpate que todo quedará en orden. Ignórame y ve a jugar con tus cabras.

―Jamás cometería un error como traspapelar información importante; mi sistema es eficiente.

―No lo pongo en duda, eres germano después de todo; sin embargo, los documentos son tan antiguos que la importancia es completamente subjetiva. Para ti no es más que espacio innecesario en tus estantes y para Ludwig una pieza de un rompecabezas de mil, sin ella no se aclara la imagen, pero no esta completo el cuadro y… Sabes que es muy obsesivo. ― mencionó lo último en un susurro que invitaba a la confidencialidad y camaradería. Saliva usada inútilmente.

―Si tan insignificante es para mí ¿porque habría de conservarlo?― Suiza olía el estrés y las mentiras mal encubiertas. Decía mucha paja entre la que podía pescar la información fundamental. Buscaba un documento que no debía pertenecerle. ―¿Por qué estaría en mi casa? ¿Qué buscas?

―Es protocolo de investigación escarbar en todo sitio que perteneció al Sacro Imperio, tu sabes, simple metodología.― Dando por aceptado continuó su lectura en los folders en sus manos. ―Lo que busco, por cierto, no es asunto tuyo.― Los días de explotarse le cobraron soltando su lengua, el ambiente se tensó y queriendo relajarlo en son burlón decía, ―Deja de ser tan rancio y anticuado que no necesito chaperón, se buscar las cosas yo solo. Gilbert tiene una misión que cumplir, fallar es impensable. ¿Cierto Gilbird?

―Chop chop.

―mi país, mi casa, mis papeles. MI asunto.― Del bolsillo interno de su chaleco, sacó un revolver depositando la punta del arma en la manzana de Adán del pruso.

―Oye, no tienes que ponerte así. Ando tras documentos geopolíticos y de asociaciones, cualquier cosa legal en la que se mencione mi nombre. Así que eso es propiedad tan mía como tuya.― Sudor frio escurría por su nuca, el enano no le ayudaría.

―Dijiste que era asunto de Alemania.― La voz entre dientes acusó.

―¡Sí! Lo es… En parte.― Era la cosa más cercana a su hermanito ¿Cómo no ser 'su asunto'?

―Pierdes tu tiempo. Eres consiente de que existen procedimientos para pedir documentación oficial a países ajenos a su sistema.

―¿Ajenos? ¡Vash! Me conoces, soy…— ¿Tu hermanastro? No, el suizo ya antes había aclarado tozudamente que él no tenía más familia que Lily. —S-Soy organizado y dejaré tu casa en perfectas condiciones; incluso sacudiré la biblioteca, solo es cuestión de…

―Vete de mi propiedad, estas aquí de forma ilegal.― Unos pasos adelante, y ya le apresaba, sofocándolo, obligando su retroceso.

—¿Disculpa? — el rubio cargó la pistola y caminando en reversa, sin abandonar la astuta sonrisa, Gilbert tuvo que olvidarse de encontrar algo en ese lugar.

Apenas sintió el aire exterior, cuando comenzó una atropellada carrera hacia los límites territoriales suizos. Agradeció a Fritz la pequeñez del país y con un grito a lo tirolés, se despidió del enano gruñón.

—¡Aprende a hablar campesino! Pff*4 Es incoherente que siendo poliglota no puedas tener dominio decente de una sola lengua.

Una risa mal disimulada le capturó. Roderich quien lo había esperado, practicando el oboe en la cima de un montecillo, fue víctima de toda la dureza que sus rubíes era capaces de otorgar. —¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! Podías haberme ayudado ¡y decidiste dejarme solo! Creí que el señor fondue y tu se entendían. Pedazo de cobarde.

—No tenía nada que decirle. Solo es un idiota orgulloso.— Con desgana contesto levantándose del asiento improvisado, sacudiéndose la ropa, eliminando arrugas sin sopesar la mirada de incredulidad. Le barrio con la vista. Él también debía retirarse. —Si me disculpas, me estas robando tiempo, así que… ¡Adiós!

El la cumbre de las colinas, rodeado de viento y su instrumento, se preguntó, como ya Gilbert lo había hecho, que era lo que hacía ahí. Desdeño una preocupación natural pro el albino, también por el nativo. ¿Deber para con la familia? ¿Para Ludwig? ¿Elizabeth? No, no parecía suficiente.

Cual fuese la misteriosa razón de su entrañada mente, de nada serviría quedarse a verlo autodestruirse. Era Gilbert; el sadomasoquista, temperamental y espontaneo germano. Una fiebrecilla por estrés, pasaría rápido. Y si no era así, cumpliría su deceso de una vez por todas, ahorrándole tormentos al menor de todos ellos.

Bajó escuchando las groserías que sucedieron al estupor, con el pensamiento de informar del desvarió de su hermano a Alemania. Un día más y pronto se encontrarían con perros de caza rastreándolo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Fuiste tu quien corrió suplicando mi compañía!— El músico actuaba sordera ante los reclamos hasta desaparecer del horizonte. —Nah~ Como siempre, vivo rodeado de cobardes y traidores.

Como siempre, solo.

Una ojeada al sol y Gilbert creyó era tiempo de buscar una estación de tren. El último partiría pronto, y aún quedaba un punto de retorno.

—'Países ajenos al sistema' ¡Infeliz! _Mein güte_ ¡Soy Prusia! Ya quisiese ver la cara de Germania si hubiese escuchado hablar así al pequeño suizo. ¡Que comunidad alemana ni que nada!

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**29 de diciembre de 1988; Alemania Oriental, URSS.**

—…— Santa se había adelantado o simplemente estaba teniendo una alucinación, broma cruel de mi subconsciente. No era una idea tan inverosímil, hace días que vivía sumido en el sopor del alcohol, era la temporada de fiestas y sin mejor compañía que las botellas, me había permitido abstraerme del jodido mundo.

—La gente con modales acostumbra a invitar a pasar.— Hungría, embadurnada en un remendado abrigo negro y un extraño chal, esperaba fuera de mi puerta titiritando al tiempo que resoplaba sobre sus manos.

—Los modales son para perros entrenados, maricas e hipócritas.— Mandona como ella sola, definitivamente no era una ilusión mental. La muchacha de mis sueños solo sonreía, burlona.

—Se considera diplomacia.— Reclamó enfurruñada sabiendo que la pedrada iba dirigida a su ex.

—Hipocresía.— A pesar de la aspereza en mi trato, apenado, observaba sus gastados botines negros. Debió pasar un rato caminando entre nieve, estaban empapados.

—No vine a escuchar tonterías, muévete, tengo noticias.— Vanidosa me atrajo a sus ojos, para cubrir su condición. Cerré la puerta para quitar la pobre cadena que me servía como endeble seguridad en el pequeño piso en que vivía. Creyó que la estaba echando pues pateó la puerta al segundo siguiente.

—¡Voy!— Le abrí haciendo una reverencia con ademanes exagerados y una mueca irónica en la cara invitándola a sentarse en el único sillón de la sala; gris y de segunda mano.

—Invítame algo de tomar, el frio me cala hasta en los huesos.— Se quitó los zapatos y estiró los pequeños pies enfundados en negras medias, a la chimenea que ardía con brasas a medio extinguir. Sonreí ante esa extraña confianza, intacta a pesar de la vida.

—Y me reclamas modales…— Susurre yendo en zancadas a la cocineta. Cuando regresé, su abrigo colgaba de la percha y se abrigaba en la cobija que minutos antes me envolvía. Dejé en sus manos una ámpula de braga*5 que no tardo en examinar. Dudosa, congelada, prefirió no detenerse a pensar en el contenido y bebió. Su garganta tosió ante la quemazón de la bebida, casi tan femenina como una cantante de cabaret. —Lamento no poder costearme algo de mejor calidad, _princesa_. — Su mano brusca, limpió la húmeda comisura de sus labios y dejó la bebida en la mesita atiborrada de periódicos.

_Princesa_. Formularon sus labios sin dejar al sonido reproducirse. El vacío acogió su sonrisa cargada de ternura, como si mis amargas palabras le trajeran buenas memorias. La mueca se volvió traviesa a mí, encogiéndose en la manta y atrayendo mi cuerpo, en un jalón, para sí; acomodándome en su regazo.

Obviamente me tenía confundido, pero ciego dejaba me moviera como un muñeco. No entiendo a las mujeres y planear hacerlo embota mi cerebro. Tratar de entender a Hungría, Jah, es absurdo. Desgastante, enloquecedor.

Duramos recostados en silencio, calentando nuestros cuerpos por el mero contacto. No había movimiento de parte de ninguno que no se limitase a espirar y exhalar con lentitud. Cuando menos lo esperé, descubrí una mano acariciando mis cabellos, despejando mi frente. Mi espalda se tenso y ella paró sus acciones teniéndolas como mal recibidas. Tanta amenidad era irreal. Ella debía sentirse muy sola. Como fuese, no era pretexto para que se desquitase conmigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Se reacomodó, insultada por la repentina frialdad, convirtiendo sus andróginos labios en una filosa línea.

—Visito una vieja amistad. ¿O se me ha prohibido eso también?— Me senté en la orilla opuesta a donde ella yacía. '_También'_. El yugo de Iván no era tan pesado, resultaba ameno a mi pueblo, el fragmento de Lud que se rehacía tras tanto dolor. Sin embargo, las nuevas revueltas revolucionarias estallaban en los más cercanos a Europa. '_También'_ ¿Tanto deseaba estar con Roderich?

—Han pasado años bajo el mismo árbol y es la primera vez que te atreves a buscarme. Ridículo. Ni con amnesia olvidarías a la persona más _awesome_ del mundo mundial. Me evitabas, ¿por qué? – Venenoso, afirmé con dolo. Yo no era una segunda opción. Era 'La Opción', por mucho que ella me hiciera a un lado.

—No mientas. Eres tú quien se ha aislado de todos. ¿No te parece suficiente la cápsula comunista?— El desprecio en su voz fue correspondido por un sentimiento similar, magnificado, en mi mirada. Ese aislamiento, en un principio, no lo planeé yo. Iván y su psicosis, lo sabe. Ahora, era solo para conservar un poco de sanidad mental. Acostumbrado, ya hasta deseaba esa misantropía.

—Debo permanecer con la gente de Lud y no con un montón de irascibles en ese bodegón comunitario. No me gusta la idea de compartir piojos. ¿Con quien hablaría? ¿Bulgaria? ¿Rumania? Son un mal chiste.

Incrédula se rio de mí para después compasivamente tomar mi mano y tratar de cortar distancia. Conocía los rumores sobre la razón por la que vivía en ese cuartucho y no en la casa comunitaria que Iván dispuso para las naciones "detrás de la cortina de hierro". El más sonado era que me usaban de contacto para miembros de la KGB en otros países, después de haberme lavado el cerebro en un laboratorio clandestino. No eran del todo falsos; tenía que hacer parte del trabajo sucio, pero prefería verme como un alcohólico veterano trastornado con un empleo de medio tiempo y no un descerebrado y obediente gollum al servicio del Vodkahólico.

Sus caricias espontaneas sobre mis manos la mantenían sumergida en pensamientos ilegibles a mi vista. Queriendo sacarla de su pozo, le robé un beso a sus labios; fue fugaz y apenas tangible. Agradecía así su visita, su aparente preocupación, los recuerdos que me traía.

En segundos me miró sorprendida para tornar sus felinos ojos y saltar sobre mí. Atacaba con desesperación, no eran golpes sino caricias. En su jactancia, consumía mi alma en un beso. Insaciable, mordía mis labios, jugueteaba con mi lengua y al instante siguiente metía su mano bajo mi playera. ¡_Scheisse_! ¿Que demonios tenía en la cabeza? Lo dicho, mujeres y contradicción son palabras equitativas.

'Salvaje', 'idiota', 'bruja', 'inmaduro'. Entre suspiros intercambiados con la unión de labios, manteníamos la discusión añorada e interminable que construimos en la infancia. 'Te amo'.

La alianza terminó bruscamente. Escurridiza se levanto. Me maldije mentalmente por haber soltado eso en susurros perfectamente audibles. Huyendo de mi declaración, corrió a la cocina; dijo que tenía hambre. Volvió con un frasco de pepinillos con pudor por mi faz desilusionada e incomoda.

—Yo…— Fingía tener problemas con la tapa del recipiente, —Gil, yo te amaba; más de lo que pudieses imaginar.— sus palabras perdían peso justo como ella quería, con esa estupidez entreteniéndola. Le quité el vidrio de las manos y lo abrí con facilidad, devolviéndoselo algo tosco.

—¿Dónde quedó eso?

—Se desgastó.— Se mantenía distante, carecía de contacto visual y los movimientos se limitaban a un planificado perímetro. Diplomacia, arte de los cínicos y los políticos. Austria la había inculcado muy bien. Lo gracioso era que conmigo solo recurría a ella cuando se encontraba en aprietos . —Te creía mi caballero.— Nostálgicamente me miró con ardor. ¿Se atrevía a reprocharme? —Pero, a veces el amor no es suficiente; no lo era.

Exasperante ¡¿No lo era?! ¡No lo quiso así!

—Nunca te abandoné ¿Me escuchas? — Con su cara entre mis manos la miré con impotencia, alterado, necesitado por contagiarle mis antiguos achaques. —Por ti busqué rebasar cualquier límite que el humano o Dios se atrevió a forjar, ¿no es cierto?— Sus orbes esmeraldas pasmosas esperaban que terminara el ataque. —A pesar de todo, me traicionaste; preferiste permanecer bajo su casa, como su esclava y después...— Escogí el mutismo antes de permitirle escuchar quedarme sin voz.

—Pensé ya lo habías superado.— 'Pensé que ya no me amabas. Quería saber que te habías olvidado de nosotros, de ti, de mi. Quería desear sin sentir culpa' ¿Por eso estaba aquí? Con tristeza deshizo el enganche, tratando de encontrar una palabra para encubrir las que me soltaban sus esmeraldas.

—Solo recapitulo,— Tomé pepinillos del frasco, minimizando el problema. Lo que sea por mantenerla cerca. —Si tan solo no se hubieran casado… — No puedo, hay cicatrices muy evidentes que por mucho que las cubra, aún duelen. La amargura de lleno, resonó como el tronar de los frutillos en mi boca.

—¡Era mi única opción!— Su voz auguraba lágrimas que luchaba por contener. No era tristeza en sí, sino imposibilidad a ser entendida.

—Siempre hay más opciones.— Sentencie sin compasión alguna. ¿Cuántas veces no le ofrecí mi vida? ¡¿Cuántas?!

—Era la mejor para mi pueblo. Me creas o no Gilbert. ¡Deja de mirarme así!— Se pausó para inhalar, —El problema venía desde antes, era algo que no estaba en nuestras manos.— retomaba control sobre si y su seguridad incrementaba. Parecía que recordaba la razón que la arrastro a mi hogar. —Justo como ahora. Pero, esta vez, busco la libertad de mi gente sobre mi bienestar. No permitiré continúen siendo maltratados por ideales excéntricos, así sea nos cueste más sangre. Además, éste aislamiento social me tiene loca. No se cuanto tiempo más lo podré resistir. En cualquier momento la gente saldrá a las calles y exigirá lo que les corresponde. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Alfred o Iván cometan un error. Yo estaré ahí, en su caída y le haré frente al presente. Poco o nada me importa lo que pueda hacerme "el partido", "la ideología" El mundo.

—No aprendiste con la insurrección del '56 ¿cierto? — Aquella, fue una masacre donde Iván sometió a los húngaros rebeldes en cuestión de días; poco importó que fuesen estudiantes, militares o civiles. Fue un escarmiento que mantuvo temblando al resto de Europa del Este por varias décadas y 'al otro lado' pidiendo calma, acusando a Hungría de llevar su imprudencia hasta el "suicidio colectivo de su pueblo".

—¡Insolente, se supone debes apoyarme! Antes la gente no estaba preparada para un golpe de estado. Ahora, Polonia y los hermanos Checoslovaquia*6 están conmigo. Tu lo estarás, ¿verdad?

—Tantas veces he deseado que nuestra existencia fuese fugaz como la humana para alcanzar la libertad que este trozo de carne y sangre nos limita; ya que no habría peor mal para mí que el de perderte en medio de esta inmortalidad.

—Gilbert…

—No hagas ninguna estupidez, Rusia es capaz de todo.— Sonrió aunque sus espesas pestañas me negaron una retirada. —Entiendo que tú no me quieras, más eso no significa que por ello me dejes de importar. Me basta tenerte a mi lado. Saberte a salvo…

—¡Por favor!

Mis dedos se deslizaron por un cairel de la caoba cabellera. Maldita sea, no podía negarle nada a Hungría, así como nada le podía ofrecer. ¿Esperanza?

—Erz… Ya da igual. Cualquier cosa que planees, avísame. Necesitaras quien te cubra la espalda.

Me obsequió una sonrisa sincera y se me abalanzo sobre mí, absorbiéndome en un abrazo, solo como ella podía hacerlo; dejando de lado su delicada apariencia y estrujándome hasta sacar el aire de mi pecho aun si eso implicaba escuchar tronar mis huesos. Doloroso, pero me ayudaba a sentirme completo.

―Gilbert, cuando se acabe la guerra, cuando sea libre; correré hasta la casa de Roderich y (él seguro estará en el piano), le daré cada beso que no he podido darle en este tiempo. Lo abrazaré y le propondré matrimonio. No como instituciones, sino como humanos. ―Alegré se separó de mi pecho y se aproximó a la ventana esperando una señal de sus hombres. Al parecer vigilaban la visita. ― Lo he planeado todo, nos casaremos en una capilla lejos de toda opulencia; iremos a caballo, como antes, e invitaremos solo a la familia.― Convencida me miró, cándida…―Cada que enfrento a Iván con esas manifestaciones no me saco la idea del atardecer frente a nosotros, así me doy valor y olvido cualquier impedimento que me ate.

―…mas te vale que sea en un anochecer, pues tus amaneceres son míos.― Siempre soñaba ese recuerdo; con el sol a sus espaldas, huyendo de su retorno, protegiéndose al cobijo de las moribundas sombras. No pude sino sonrojarme y agachar la cabeza sabiéndome pobre en dejar fluir palabras. Ese momento había muerto demasiado tiempo atrás para creer en una repetición.

― ¿Y Tú? Vendrás conmigo. ¡Promételo!

—No creo que… Me gusta este lugar.

—¿Y cuando destrocen el muro? Tienes que tener un plan, un sueño del cual sostenerte para animarte a derribar al comunista, no aferrarte a él. Esto es obsoleto, impositivo, poco práctico… ―Olímpicamente se había ido por la tangente; como siempre. Aprisionó mi cintura entre sus brazos y recargo su rostro en mi clavícula, dejando un beso implícito.—Acompáñanos.

―Salir suena tan ilusorio. No es imposible destruir el muro, pero sí el que yo tenga sueños alcanzables.— Su cabellera se hunde más, hacia el esternón. Con la llama de penitente inflamada. Al menos siente remordimiento por mí. Es algo. —Afuera no me espera nada.

―Estará Ludwig. ¡Estaré yo!

—Y Roderich, y Feliks, América, los sobrevivientes…

—¡Ey! Ya basta de malas memorias. Te queremos con nosotros. Somos una familia, les guste o no.― Rio y susurró finiquitándome. ―Tienes que estar en mi boda.― Alargaba las palabras en una suplicante coquetería. ―Quien mejor que tu para ser el padrino. Anda, dime ¿Vendrás?

―No, huiré a Italia.― La respuesta sonaba mecánica. Era evidente que pensaba demasiado en el lugar donde desearía escapar.

―¿Italia? ¿A qué?― Ella con sus brillantes ojos me examinaba, encontraba incoherente que olvidara mi nacionalismo y prefiriese correr al extranjero. Por si fuese poco, no le había afirmado su petitoria.

―Deliciosa comida, sol cálido, brisa fresca, hermosas vistas, linda gente.― cerré suavemente los parpados queriendo extraviar mis sentidos en memorias. ―Comeré un montón de pasta, tomaré cuanta cerveza alemana encuentre y para el atardecer; como un gato, me echaré a orillas del Danubio. Con el aliento solar acariciándome; dormiré. Dormiré tranquilo como no lo he hecho en más de un siglo. Antes de despertar mi cuerpo habrá sido tragado por el rio y no veré más esta tierra. ―Tomé la inocente ámpula de Braga y desaparecí su contenido. ―Solo quiero dejar de sentir frio. No importa donde sea.

Ella aprisionó mis manos entre las suyas, huesudas y quebradizas como todo mi cuerpo; veía que mis ojos ya no fulgían como lo eran en antaño, era un rojo opaco el que deleitaba sus pupilas, rojo quemado por el abrasante invierno ruso. Me hacían lucir como un cadáver ante las débiles llamas en la chimenea.

Se despidió con un discreto beso en cada uno de mis ojos, prometiendo noticias y una futura rebelión. Ambos dejamos gobernar al silencio pidiéndonos perdón por no poder ser lo que él otro deseaba; por no poder volver a los tiempos de niños donde la sencilla vida campestre atesoraba mis más egoístas recuerdos.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**30 de diciembre; Tirol del Sur, Italia. **

La casa estaría vacía; Veneciano debía permanecer en la residencia de Ludwig. Río para si imaginándose Italia y a su musculoso hermanito en el mar de chantillí limpiando el desastre que les dejó. Inclusive sin proponérselo, era todo un cupido.

Con un traste lleno de pasta, recién robada del refrigerador, entró en el estudio. Desgraciadamente alguien se le había adelantado en traer el caos de archivos de ese sitio. Ese alguien dormía sobre una improvisada almohada-libro.

―¿Tu no deberías estar en el sur o en casa de Antonio, festejando? ― El castaño saltó en su asiento.

―¡_Che palle_! ¡No me asustes así! ¿o qué? ¿Quieres robarme? ― Romano se escudo tras la silla de oficina apuntándole con una cuchara de madera.

―Dudo que encuentre algo. ― 'PIGS', cruelmente la comunidad nombraba a los países en bancarrota. Italia del sur, soñoliento, se acomodaba de su desvelo tratando de encontrar las fugas de dinero. Sabía por donde buscar, mas por ordenes superiores, debía encontrar otro desfondo. Gilbert, comprensivo, le revolvió los cabellos quitándole de paso la cuchara ―¿Trabajas en vacaciones? ¿A que se debe tu sobre esfuerzo?

―Pedazo de bastardo incrédulo. Edito el trabajo de contabilidad ― Una huella roja le marcaba la mejilla. ―¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Ya es sábado? ―Se levantó alterado.

―No. Aún no. Es viernes. ― Por una pequeña reseña de la Navidad que le proporcionó Francis, cuando hizo una parada en sus tierras para mendigarle comida, supo que Antonio paso parte de las fiestas dando "Encanto de buena suerte" al italiano quien atascado de trabajo pendiente había cedido las vacaciones a su "idiota hermano menor". Le sonrió considerándolo una muy tierna mula de trabajo.

―Oh, no he dormido mucho entonces… A todo esto, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?― Tomó libros y carpetas, levantándose para ir a dejarlas en los anaqueles correspondientes, si limpiaba su área de trabajo, quizás le viera un final. Aún le quedaba completar una crónica, y las notas de administración y... Agh, quitó el rizo que caía en su frente, mientras se recriminó mentalmente el perder tiempo al asistir a la fiesta del eje.

―Er… ¡Soy el hada de la limpieza y he venido a librarte de esta pesada carga para que Tomatocienta pueda ir a pasar la noche con su príncipe…! ¿Azul? ¡Rojo! ¡Si! Por desgracia no sé fabricar ropa y en la sastrería no vendían un traje apropiado, pero buscaremos en el armario de Feliciano; supongo no le importará prestarte algo. Siempre he opinado que la ropa italiana es de muy buena calidad. Tampoco te he traído una carroza de tomate aunque el Ferrari rojo estacionado al frente servirá igual. ¿Es tuyo? ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba; del trabajo que tienes pendiente me encargaré yo. Así que puedes ir a correr por ahí, eso sí, desapareceré mañana a las doce del mediodía, no te quiero aquí antes. ¿_Capisce_?

Romano no sabía que pensar, los tubérculos podían haberle pasado algún hongo al cerebro y debía llamarle al imbécil de Italia para pedirle que no comiera nada que preparara el macho-patatas y exigirle que mandara al mismo a recoger la basura que le envió. Sus iris olivas lo miraron suspicaz. Por otro lado, Gilbert siempre había sido amable con él.

Sin poder resistir la tentación, asintió con miedo y salió de la habitación dejando asombrado al teutón.

―Más te vale que nada desaparezca de la casa ¡eh! _brutto misero_

Ah~ por fin podría tomar un baño y después… obligar al jefe a consentirlo.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-nJn-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**24 de diciembre; Berlín, Alemania.**

―¡Narizotas!

―¿Gilbert? Ujuju que sorpresa saber de ti ¿Me felicitas por navidad? Eso se acostumbra hacer mañana. No deberías beber desde tan temprano, aún no es medio día.

―No… No es eso. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

―¿Acaso no lo estás haciendo ya?

―Me refiero en persona. Mi nivel social está vacío y yo… Tomé una decisión; no sabía a quien más pedir opinión.― Terminó decreciendo el sonido, arrepintiéndose por haber llamado a Iván. La voz al otro lado del teléfono tardaba en llegar.

―Eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando gustes. Una vez fuiste uno con Rusia, volver es una sabia decisión, pero en estos momentos estoy un poquitín ocupado; mi jefe y sus nervios. Uhmmm ¿Por qué no pasas el Año viejo con nosotros? Nathasa y Yekaterina vienen a festejar. Seríamos como una gran familia con cariño, comida y regalos. Si te portas bien después iremos a brindar. ¿Da? ― La inusual alegría le puso los vellos de punta.

― Co-Como gustes ― Aunque pasar las fiestas fuera de casa le parecía la mejor propuesta que pudo recibir ese día. No tenía la fuerza para ver a Ludwig, presentiría sus planes. ―Eres tú quien me hace el favor.

―Te esperaré entonces ¡Ah! Que emoción. Ayudaré en la cena Juju. En este momento me encargo del pavo, hay que limpiarlo, aderezarlo y demás.― Gilbert juraría haber escuchado los ruidos del ave agitando desesperadamente las plumas; corriendo por su vida.

―Hasta entonces… ― colgó sin convencerse de lo que acababa de pactar, y con el lloroso cielo coronándolo, miró nostálgicamente la iglesia.

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.  
><strong>

**Datos Curiosos:**

1*La orden teutona existe a la fecha bajo el nombre de: "Deutsche Orden" o "Brüder vom Deutschen Haus St. Mariens in Jerusalem" dedicándose a actos de beneficencia en Europa, principalmente servicio social y educación. Tienen conventos en Alemania, Eslovenia, Eslovaquia, República Checa, y los más importantes están en Austria (Viena) e Italia (Tirol del Sur).

2*Luger P08: pistola alemana semi-automática usada durante la WWI y la WWII por alemanes, suizos y otros miembros del eje.

3*"La Isla de los muertos", es una serie de pinturas (5) de Arnold Bröckiln (1827-1901), el pintor suizo; simbolista. Dato curioso, esas pinturas fueron muy admiradas por varios conocidos pensadores del siglo XX, se dice que era la pintura favorita de Hitler. En lo personal, amo la tercera versión.

4*En Suiza se tiene como lenguas oficiales el alemán, Italiano, romanche y francés; sin embargo, los alemanes encuentran muy difícil de entenderlos en su lengua, hablan muy rápido o muy lento… o eso me dijeron ^^'

5*Braga: bebida alcohólica típica de Europa del Noreste. Tengo idea es una especie de vodka casero.

6*Checoslovaquia surge con el rompimiento del imperio Astro-Húngaro (fin WWI) y duró como un solo país hasta 1992.

**Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) compositor alemán del romanticismo clásico y famoso por sus complejos conciertos de piano, el lullaby más popular que existe y sus 21 danzas húngaras. (Danza húngara y Czardá son sinónimos.) /watch?v=5tvjR0j5yEY

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Lamento tanta empalagosa miel, a veces no puedo con _the girly stuff_ que llevo dentro, pero esta es la 'pareja' oficial del fic. No es el tema principal, pero si abarca bastante de la historia. Aunque eso no signifique el fin del BL. XD ¡Claro que no!¡Viva el yaoi! ¡Hungría lo aprueba!

~Gracias a los atentos lectores que llegan hasta aquí.~

También agradezco el hermoso review que me dejó Katyusha-pink; queridísima mía: no me odies por lo que he hecho.

¿Nos leemos?


	5. Trepak

**Resume: -Capítulo 3- **¿Que otra mortandad podría desear sino tus labios absorbiendo todo aire de mi pecho hasta la asfixia? No te amo y jamás lo haría, mas no te detengas por ello. No es como si te importara. RussxPrus

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himayura Hidekaz, creadora de Hetalia. La historia es sin fin lucrativo, mero desperdició de tiempo.

**Advertencia:**violencia, alto contenido yaoi, LEMMON **NO ES:** gore o rape

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trepak<strong>

**Song and Dances of Dead **

**Mussorgosky**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**31 de Diciembre - Ocaso**

Los violines rasgaban apresurados las cuerdas, en el escenario macabramente fatídico. Pronto los redobles del tambor, marciales, anunciaban la resolución condenadora. Ella, delirante, con una contemplación piadosa, da fin a un tormentoso pasado, lo bueno y lo malo. Sin discriminar el amor del odio, ignorando la encarnizada batalla que se libra en su nombre.

Le había perdonado todo. Su ceguera, su estupidez, su infidelidad. Intercambio las miradas, pidiendo aceptación. Solo la muerte le cedería la anhelada libertad. No importa la necedad y egoísmo humano que llevan a su amado a desafiar lo irreversible entre repetidas súplicas. Majestuosa, pero no por ello menos resignada, ejecuta su vida. Él, no duda un instante en seguirla al Hades. Porque el amor prevalece, esta vida o en la otra.

Mientras el mal agoniza; la imponente marcha fúnebre de su sequito, victorioso, agradecen a su reina durmiente, en el infinito lago de lágrimas. Y así, llega el final con la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer, sin temores o sombras, despejando el camino a la eternidad desde la barca de Caronte.

Gilbert recibió un empujoncito y salió del sopor. Fingiendo estar todo el lapso con la atención en la realidad, miró despectivo a Iván; quien sentado a lado suyo, aplaudía discretamente con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. El público de pie alababa a la _prima ballerina_ mientras, la misma, recibía un ramo de rosas más por parte de su coprotagonista, dedicándole una sonrisa chueca y un encogimiento de hombros, extrañado por recibir un ramo tan grande expresamente dirigido a él.

Con un carraspeo más, Iván obtuvo su completa atención. —Conmovedor ¿_Da?— _Gilbert le giró los ojos mascullando ininteligiblemente. Había sido hermoso, no podía objetar. —Estoy seguro que esto es una lágrima ¿Proyección o nostalgia por mi compañía?— La mano de Iván descansaba en su pómulo mientras el pulgar respectivo cepillaba la delicada piel bajo el lagrimal.

—No seas ridículo. Me estaba quedando dormido. — apartando al ruso con un manotazo, se levantó simulando desperezarse y tronó su espalda al volverla un arco, sin mostrarse preocupado por las quejas de la pareja en la fila trasera. Un vistazo y descubrió a Iván observándole con ternura.

—Ksse, muévete gordo. Ore-sama necesita orearse. — Tomó al ruso de un brazo y de un jalón lo instó a salir, encaminándose a los escalones marmóreos.

Las luces doradas del elegante teatro aumentaban el ambiente de opulencia. La gente abandonaba sus palcos retozando a la par de la riqueza que los envolvía. Gilbert, siempre sintiéndose fuera de lugar, no se sacaba ese sentimiento de zozobra. Seguía vivo compartiendo un tiempo no correspondido. Haber visto el final de la obra, fue como una advertencia antes que un déjà vu. Una extraña taquicardia, manipulaba su cuerpo al punto de sentir sus falanges vibrar desobedientes al estoicismo que su amo les exigía.

Con una mirada desdeñosa barrio la habitación, soltando un comentario sobre lo parco que era en balance a los que su familia acostumbraba a visitar. Meditándolo un poco, él consideraba al resto del mundo, un sitio frugal. Al segundo, su mente se regaño a si misma al corresponder esas ideas con las de Roderich. 'Las mañas del señorito se pegan con una facilidad espeluznante.' Concluyó, desabrido.

— ¿Qué te pareció?— la pregunta sonaba en boca de cualquiera deslizándose sobre el vestíbulo del legendario teatro. Sin embargo, eran las amatistas irisadas de Iván los que esperaban su respuesta, ansiosas y llenas de un orgulloso brillo.

—Carece de la teatralidad que irradian las puestas en escena de América, o de una orquesta impecable como la austriaca…— la ceja de Iván peligrosamente tensada en una deliciosa curva seguía ofendida el dictamen. — Bueno, los bailarines eran soberbios, no tan atractivos como los alemanes, cierto; y aun así, soberbios. — La boca que antes sonreía, ahora torcida, reprobaba la comparación.

—No debí pedir la opinión de alguien tan ignorante del tema. — Gilbert se carcajeó escandaloso como solo él, indignando a más de un burgués. El amplio paraninfo rebozaba de gente elegante, aunque no solo entraban en la alta clase, quienes se distinguían por las antiquísimas joyas y los hombros cubiertos por armiño. Las rubias y altas cabelleras asentían con gentileza a las canosas, que criticaban al director o la sobriedad del escenario. Riendo para sí, concordó que el público estaba muy bien entrenado para esa índole de eventos, así como los germanos para los conciertos orquestales al aire libre.

—Por supuesto. Quizá, si le preguntas a otro ruso, obtengas la respuesta que deseas. — Iván condenó la ironía con una mirada asesina, tan cruenta que haría redimir sus palabras de no divertirlo antes que asustarlo.

—Kolkolkolkolkol— Gilbert se irguió, forzándose a mantenerse templado cuando su interior se fundía de incertidumbre, ese hombre nunca actuaba como suponía. Irascible. — ¿Prefieres el dramatismo americano, eh? …Bufones comerciales. — Su rabieta infantil continuaría toda la noche y si en un principio entretiene, a la hora, estresa. Gruñendo con desenfado, Gilbert se montó en su grueso abrigo negro de pana y tomó la mano de Iván para guiarlo fuera de las instalaciones. La antropofobia absorbía su seguridad, constriñéndole el corazón, zumbando el cerebro en micro infartos.

Una ráfaga de ventisca quemó la piel expuesta, impávida al temporal, de los hombres que se despedían el recinto de las musas. La nevada continuaba apenas como una tierna caricia celestial, recubierto el firmamento con voluminosos tules grises; la noche, aburrida, los observaba recorrer las antiquísimas calles ceñidas de la blanca espuma helada.

El silencio solo se rompía por los golpes de las botas en las vacías y estrechas aceras. Su mente volvía a la traslucida figura que lloraba sus penas en los lamentos más silenciosos que había vislumbrado este siglo.

— ¿Como es que ella pudo indultar todo con tal facilidad? — 'Yo no podría.' Omitió. Pensándolo un par de minutos, Iván respondió inconforme de poder transmitir algo tan profundo, en palabras tan simples.

—Lo hizo porque ya no le importaba. Ella lo quería y eso le bastaba en esos momentos.

—…Pero ella moría por culpa suya. Perdió lo que tenía y lo que anhelaba, sin posibilidad de revertir el estúpido error de…

—La antítesis del amor, no es el odio. Éste y los celos, solo son pruebas que las acciones del otro repercuten en uno, por mínimas que sean. No hay que despreciarlos sino aceptarlos como una caricia más. Cuando hay perdón sincero, falto de rencores o recuerdos, es porque la indiferencia ya consumió lo que algún día abarco el cariño.

Deteniendo la marcha, en un empujón, Iván lo acorraló contra un muro de ladrillos. Espantado, permaneció estático observándole con sus grandes rubíes. —Por eso, el que me odies un poquito, me hace feliz. — los labios eslavos se posaron con ilusoria delicadeza sobre los suyos, y con una mirada coqueta; se volvió, dejándole turbado. Conocía ese sentimiento. Él experimentó cientos de veces el rechazo sentido, acogiéndolo, antes que crispado y escarnecido, con una alegría demencial. "¡Ódienme cretinos, kesesesese!" Era Ore-sama, y su genialidad no pasaba desapercibida, gustara o no.

El vaho que fluía de sus bocas, fue opacado por el humo de un cigarro que Gilbert prendió tratando de espantar los temblores de su cuerpo. Caminaban calle abajo, cada cual inmerso en sus propios recuerdos. Leyendo los amargos pensamientos, Gilbert calló evitando sacar a conversación un tema aún tan cursi. Bastante tarde.

—Cada navidad acostumbraba traerlos a ver el ballet. La primera vez fue un impulso; de preguntármelo, de ningún modo habría imaginado que continuaría la tradición año con año. Incluso si lo hacía solo. — Su transmisión disminuía el volumen a cada palabra.

Iván amaba visitar el teatro. No discernía mucho si eran obras, óperas, ensambles o conciertos, asistía con un entusiasmo maniático. Tampoco imponía miramientos sobre el origen de la obra; claro que glorificaba a las rusas, pero mientras lo sumergieran en fantasías desde su cómodo asiento, el espectáculo podía continuar. Gilbert lo sabía, más no por eso, le dejaba de restregar con ironía como las mejores historias de sus compositores, se desarrollaban en un sitio muy distinto a la fría patria, sin abandonarla del todo. Un extraño nacionalismo, patológico. Jamás pudo entenderlo.

Dando un reojo al semblante amable e impenetrable por igual, se aseguraba que siguiese caminando a su lado en las tinieblas de la noche. Escucho su voz, carente del tono meloso característico, con una melancolía casi soñolienta, — Extraño a nuestra gran familia. Sobretodo en estas fechas. El vacío se reciente más que nunca. El barullo ahora es silencio. — y riendo como un cascabelito, espantó el humo del cigarro que volaba a su rostro. — ¿Recuerdas? La gran y aparatosa cena navideña… Ucrania hacia la cena y aun así la señorita Hungría se empeñaba en llevar platillos. — agachándose un poco le murmuró apenado. — Hacia cosas deliciosas, inconveniente, todas tenían un aspecto muy feo, como engrudo. — Gilbert rio dándole la razón, sintiéndose traidor a la orgullosa castaña. — Es curioso repetirlo. Como volver el tiempo.

El mayor le rodeó los hombros, atrayéndolo así sí. Era de los cortos momentos en que su discreta sonrisa irradiaba sinceridad auténtica. Con tristeza, Gilbert asintió, reparando en cuanto Iván apreciaba que lo hubiese acompañado. —Espero aceptes gustoso sufrir mi compañía y la de mi familia. — dedicándole una sonrisa más abierta, añadió. —Estoy contento de tenerte esta noche.

—Kesesese, descuida, es un efecto de lo más natural. — Abochornado, acalló su instinto de supervivencia que clamaba una huida inmediata. Y buscando no ser notado, Gilbert correspondió el semi-abrazo.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**31 Diciembre 1945; Moscú, Unión Soviética - Medianoche**

Ocultaba su rostro entre los largos y platinados cabellos lacios, observando con fastidio el plato de sopa rojo, como esperando ver surgir un caracol y recorrer el borde de la porcelana. Sopa de remolacha. Con su esquelética mano meneaba la cuchara, disipando el calor, y con miradas furtivas y escurridizas vigilaba a los demás comensales. Su mano izquierda reposaba en la servilleta sobre sus piernas, estrujándola y deshaciendo en hilos para liberar la tensión. Siempre con sus manías. Si no mordía sus uñas tomaba una tira de su cabello y lo enroscaba entre sus dedos. Con todo eso aún lograba esa fachada temeraria y hermética; una mujercita draconiana. Una sádica que había pateado mi trasero fuera de Königsberg.

Yo miraba curioso a Natalia, persiguiendo el hilo de la conversación, reservando cualquier comentario. No ha falta de ganas sino por el hecho de que no permitiría al vodkahólico saliese con la suya. No le dejaría crear el ambiente familiar que deseaba, pues debía percatarse que nadie en la sala parecía interesado en esa absurda reunión; además, conociendo al narizón, una charla en su mesa dependía de quien, cuanto y lo qué él gustara escuchar. Para matar el tiempo de la entre mesa, me conformaba con analizar a los integrantes de la URSS, justo como lo hacía con la muchacha frente a mi.

Cuando nuestras miradas chocaban, no derrochaba contacto y alzaba su respingada naricilla para convergir engreída al punto focal de la mesa, Iván. El cuál, como si vanagloriarse de su victoria en la guerra no fuese suficiente, ponía al día a los integrantes de la gran unión soviética sobre los avances en los tratados y agregaba innecesarios comentarios hacia los "cerdos capitalistas".

La insana competencia con América comenzaba a evidenciar la fricción en el forzado trato que llevaban. Displicencias por nimiedades que se tornaban en bochornosas discusiones, cada cuál protegiendo sus argumentos como leones heridos. Se temía en cualquier momento estallara abiertamente un conflicto que fuera más allá de mordaces argumentos.

Edward era la actual víctima de interrogatorio sobre las zonas bálticas agrarias, el ruso mostraba interés en conocer la fuerza del partido comunista en los países que lo seguían. Todos ellos reunidos en esa galante cena. Si su asistencia fue forzada o no, lo ignoraba. 'Como sea, todos son unos hipócritas'.

Desde mi derrota en la batalla de Königsberg, se me tenía prohibido abandonar las paredes de la residencia de Iván, e intuía, se le había prohibido a cualquiera revelarme información sobre la situación de Alemania y mis antiguos territorios. Todo lo que conocía, había salido de boca del eslavo en comentarios escuetos y poco significativos, situando las verdades en un panorama subjetivo y cuestionable. Últimamente esa boca servía más como heraldo de propaganda, que herramienta de un político juicioso.

No llevaba ni medio año esclavizado a la mazmorra del palacete y ya sentía las aplastantes arenas del tiempo forjándome cadenas y raíces. Así, con la rabia contenida, dedicaba mis días a imaginar las posibles formas de escapar de la casa, aprovechando la reunión para considerar los aliados con los que contaba y de quien no debía fiarme. Como prisionero de guerra, se me daba un trato crudo; y en sus primeros días, inhumano. Terminado el conflicto con mi hermano y así mismo mí utilidad como informante (cosa que jamás sucedió), las palizas cesaron, oficialmente. Si obtenía ese tipo de muestras de afecto, era gracias a mi docilidad y simpatía a Iván, quien con los nervios fuera de la epidermis, no malgastaba las oportunidades que le obsequiaba.

Tras escuchar un estornudo casi inaudible, regresaba mi punto de fuga a Natasha. Su naricilla se movía a disgusto del enfadoso olor a especias que desprendía la sopa. Rezongó, aburrida de la convivencia. Era esa belleza arrebatadora la que debió inspirar el mito de las _Veelas_*1 entre los pueblos eslavos. Un monstruo disfrazado para poder comerte el corazón al primer descuido. Bruja psicótica, debería empalarla y prenderle fuego. Nadie me sometía, menos alguien tan poco digno de tan divino honor, una pobre _mujik_*2 a la voluntad de su hermano.

En el fondo, la compadecía. Veía en su talante de hielo, la frustración por la nula comprensión de los temas tratados en la mesa, por sencillos que fuesen. Quizá lo más odioso le era perder el contenido integro de los discursos circunspectos que su adorado promulgaba. Quería creer era el pantano de información y no su capacidad, los que la cegaban. Además; Iván siempre hablaba entre claves, como dirigiendo el desarme una bomba SC250*3 desde un radio de corto alcance.

Cualquier comentario solo daría a entender su ignorancia, permitiéndose rodearse por el mutismo con el aire de soberbia mal merecido. Contrario a Yekaterina y sus preguntas ingenuas. Ella no se avergonzaba, reía y asentía cuando le explicaban la situación… 'Estúpida'. Gilbert podía leer las palabras sueltas entre muecas agrias y codazos que le daba con discreción, reclamando que ocultase su simplismo.

La menor le tenía envidia por ese cándido carácter, desprendido y espontáneo. Bielorrusia debía ser adorable para su hermano, debía ser querida y admirada. Yekaterina cumplía con ese propósito y se robaba la atención que le correspondía. ¿Cómo culparla? Yo mismo le había agarrado cariño. No, no precisamente por su bella figura (aunque influenció). Era llorona y algo tonta, pero exudaba afecto. Jamás sentí manos más bondadosas o maternales; grandes y rasposas por el trabajo que desempeñaba a diario en el campo. Curiosamente, de movimientos gráciles y toque lento. Ni siquiera Hungría con sus cicatrices de batallas y las mil y un cremas de avellana que Austria le acostumbró a usar, conseguiría un tacto tan tierno.

Mostré la hilera de perlados dientes en curvilínea forma a _Katyusha_ (nombre en Iván se dirigía a la ucraniana), alcé la copa y le guiñe seductor. Robándole un ruboroso pudor, me contestó la sonrisa y el brindis. Me encantaba la sinceridad de su conducta, un poco cobarde, más era el aura de las doncellas en los tiempos que soñaba rescatarlas de moros y dragones.

Las garras de una arpía perforaron mi muslo. _Erzsebet_, indignada, advertía mi proceder, exigiendo un ultimátum. Ni todo el vino de esa noche habría podido embriagarme tanto como ese gesto. El instinto decía que eran celos, la razón que era temor. Era la hermana de nuestro anfitrión, del jefe. Estaba pro-hi-bi-da. No quise detenerme a pensar en el razonamiento tras su actuar, tomé su mano bajo la mesa y la llevé a mis labios, inclinado ligeramente en su dirección; imprimí un beso sentido y con una mirada firme le suspiré en su idioma "Siempre serás la única".

_Accidentalmente_, su copa se volcó sobre mi lado de la mesa, impregnando el líquido ciruela en el mantel y mi camisa, deshaciendo el momento. Con una servilleta, frotó con energía desmedida la tela sin disolver su fruncido ceño, disculpándose repetidamente.

La húngara no fue la única que percibió mis atenciones hacia Yekaterina. Los oscuros zafiros me inspeccionaban, llevaban tiempo haciéndolo y en mi embelesamiento no me había percatado. Al captarla, su boca trazó formas sin soltar sonido, regalándome un mensaje. "Debería arrancarte los ojos y obligarte a comerlos, así aprenderías a no alzar la vista a tus amos". Correspondí con una sonrisa cáustica que le debería haber endosado lo poco que me apesadumbraban sus intimidaciones.

—Hermano~ ¿Porqué él come en la mesa?— Había interrumpido las vaguedades que Rumania le respondía al 'jefe', entablando un irritado silencio.

— ¿Qué acaso me ves cara de perro, niñata?— La incomodidad acompaño la audiencia de aquel comedor. Hungría, retomó mi mano por debajo del mantel, estrujándola. La aparté.

—Los conejos no deben comer con sus captores. La costumbre es que sean la cena. — Insistió siseando.

—Biel, es navidad. Deberías mostrar carisma para con los más necesitados. — '_Blöd_'. Iván la reprendió con su voz infantil. El delicado rostro se incendió sintiéndose humillada. Haciendo caso omiso, se redirigió a mí.

—Claro que si tú te llamas perro, yo no puedo sino corroborarlo. No hay diferencia entre tu vida y la de un faldero… viviendo con el rabo entre las patas, mendigando atención. — Tuve que respirar muy hondo para no saltarle encima y propinarle una merecida bofetada ¿Era yo quien suplicaba atención? ¡Já! Debería verse en un espejo más seguido. Gran hija de su pérfida progenitora…

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor _Biel_? Que tienes razón; no obstante, de ser un perro a una gata...— me enderece con la sonrisa más altiva que pude formular — creo existe una capacidad intelectual de por medio.

La tensión enrarecía el aire. Los bálticos, contenían la respiración con los ojos como platos, impactados y temerosos por su vida a causa de mi irreverencia. Yekaterina ahogó un grito y Rusia como primicia desde su llegada, borró la espantosa sonrisa infantil para intercambiarla por un semblante escéptico y duro.

Natasha brincó felina y con una rapidez espeluznante agarró el cuchillo encajado en el lomo para irse sobre mí, siendo detenido su camino por Lituania que la abrazó y trato de sentarla con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Mientras, Elizabeth me tomaba del hombro, presionando con fuerza. "¿Qué carajo crees que haces?".

—Gilbert, le debes una disculpa— Rusia balanceaba su voz entre la preocupación y la duda; había dado pie a batalla, arruinando su linda reunión.

—No puedo arrepentirme por decir la verdad. ¡Mírala! tu mano de obra, sirvienta, minera, hasta sicario. Una dama no es. No merecerá mis respetos, pero si mis aplausos. Ha aguantado tanto desprecio y a pesar de todo, continúa a tus pies, levantando la cola a ver si te la cojes de una vez por todas.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue sangre. Natasha se había quitado a Toris empujándole contra la mesa, descompletando la vajilla; lanzó su cuchillo y falló por milímetros, rasgándome apenas el pómulo. El fluido rojizo resbalaba presto por la mitad de la faz y antes de que tomase un buen escudo, ella ya me había tacleado mientras sus pequeñas manos me ahorcaban con un dolo impresionante.

Apenas creía lo que veía, con el tiempo convirtiendo segundos en minutos, apreciaba la belleza de sus facciones, tan afines a las de una muñeca de porcelana, transformada en una furia griega, con la ira destilando por cada poro de su tersa piel y lagrimas cristalizadas en sus mejillas. Quizás alguna explosión en el campo de batalla me dejó moderadamente sordo y el golpe de la caída lo empeoró, pues parecía que habían apagado el audio en mi cerebro. Aborrecimiento puro estrellándose sin contención de su puño a mi nariz, en cantidades crecientes hasta la inconciencia.

Cuando mi cerebro volvió en sí, con una certidumbre plena de mi propiocepción, yacía con el torso descubierto y el resultado plasmático de unos lindos azotes decorando mi espalda y la nieve de mi derredor. Rusia hablaba con esa enferma sonrisa; me explicaba sobre la importancia de los modales en la mesa y el respeto que le debía a quien me acogía en su techo. Se veía obligado a dejarme en ayuno y enclaustrado al menos por una semana.

Fui arrastrado del jardín a mi 'recamara' en los calabozos subterráneos. Lituania llegó al tiempo con antisépticos, vendas; una pila con agua y algodón, cargando todo por sí mismo, entre malabares e intentos de un mejor equilibrio. Lavó mi espalda y ahora trataba las heridas con tela bañada en alcohol. Los latigazos habían sido crueles y poca parte de mi espalda permanecía invicta. Era más alboroto que golpes reales, mi hermosa piel, siempre exagera las heridas, haciendo lucir un araño como un gran destajo. Ahogaba mis quejas, soy demasiado increíble como para gimotear por insignificantes rasguños.

Toris, estúpidamente me suministró una vacuna contra el tétanos. "¿Tienes idea cuantas veces me han inyectado la misma mierda?" Estaba adormilado por los múltiples factores que reacomodaban mi entorno. El olor a alcohol, el cansancio, el frio que entiesa articulaciones y ligamentos, el dolor. Nada awesome, me siento viejo.

—Lit… ¿Toris?

—Si, ¿Gilbert?

— ¿En que momento te convertiste en un cobarde?— Lo preguntaba sin detenerme a pensar la razón que me motivaba a hacerlo. Era una vaga charla para oprimir el silencio, a pesar de que las palabras eran mucho más pesadas de lo que aparentaban segundos antes de ser expelidas.

—Quiero decir, no es que antes no lo fueras, pero levantarte en contra de mí magnifica y aplastante persona requiere de mucho valor o mucha estupidez. Sé que no eres tonto.— Bueno, había arreglado un poco las cosas. Él continúo su labor con paciencia, ignorando las hirientes frases.

—Te recuerdo en las cruzadas bálticas. Éramos unos enanos, obvio que yo ya era genial entonces; y tú no eras un imbécil, no tanto.— Me retorcí adolorido (milésimas de centímetros), antes de empezar a carcajearme —Parece que perdiste la hombría pasando tanto tiempo con el polaco nyanyanyanya~ ¡Auch!— El letón había presionado más fuerte de lo necesario sobre una laceración.

—Lo siento Prusia, es culpa tuya. Deberías tener el mínimo de sentido común para darte cuenta de tu estado. No estás en condiciones de burlarte.— Trató de disuadirme, si tan solo hubiese sonado más seguro…

—Marica. — Con frialdad extrema le había soltado de forma incisiva. Volvía a verse irritado, solo suspiró y en su idioma canturreó una nana, tranquilizándose. — Una nación reducida a un sirviente personal, casi un esclavo. — Su canto disminuía de tono — No eres digno de ti mismo; no eres digno de haber sido mi enemigo. — Realmente estaba defraudado y lejos de terminar. Sabía su vida era patética, aunque, lo hacia por el bien de los suyos ¿verdad? Una victima por gusto, que asco. —Pensándolo bien, tú y la loca de Natasha son bastante similares… Hasta Heracles e Iván se parecen. Kesesese, ambos con sus casas infestadas de gatos.

—Ya basta, por fav…

—De menos, a diferencia de Natalia, el ruso te abre a ti las patas.

— ¡Dije basta!— En un ataque de furia reprimida, el imbécil derramó el bote con alcohol con el que se ayudaba en la curación, sobre mi jodida espalda, arrepintiéndose al instante. Inhaló asustado y con otro trapo retiró cuidadoso el líquido que no fue absorbido y cual hiel resbalaba entre los bordes. La contorsión fue inevitable, junto con los espasmos; apretando los puños hasta acromatizar los nudillos. No gritaba, mi orgullo no lo permitía. Ore-sama _jamás _muestra inferioridad a nadie, menos si se trata de un maricón como él.

—Perdóname, solo que no es la forma de tratar a quien sufre la misma esclavización. Es lógico estés lleno de veneno y necesites escupirlo, mis primeros años aquí también fueron angustiantes…— Era tan inocente que se atrevía a compadecerme, arrullándome mientras limpiaba la sangre coagulada de mi rostro, incluso ahora que mis delgados labios le llamaban de las peores formas posibles.

—Sa-sabía que me tenías coraje por lo que hice con Polonia. Te juro no fue por gusto, los jefes me obligaron. — Sonreí amargamente antes de caer inconsciente sobre el colchón.

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**1 Enero, Moscú - Madrugada**

A tropezones, la gran nación, había traído un equipo entero para inducir un coma etílico, después de que hubiesen concluido con el primero. Tras la abundante cena, habían pasado a refugiarse en una espaciosa sala, esparcidos en cojines, consumiendo dulces de leche, envueltos y resguardados en un huevo de Fabergé*4. El crepitar de las brasas en la chimenea, era opacado por lo ruidosa que se volvía la conversación. Los carcajeos secundaban los arranques de ira, apagados pronto por más risas. El alcohol ya había sobornado al sistema nervioso, mas su garganta exigía un poco más, y solo un poco más con cada sorbo. Esos enervantes momentos de alegría deberían ser eternos.

Iván saco de su cava una vieja botella que prometía ser 'el mejor arma contra el peor de los fríos'.

—No tienes porqué esforzarte tanto. Sé que no soy muy apreciado entre la comunidad. Envidiosos. — Extrañado por ser degustador de unas de las mejores reservas de Iván, el albino tomó el vaso que le alargaban. Un respiro y la bebida desapareció de su contenedor. —¡Ah~! ¡¿Pero que…!? ¿Me alcoholizarás con Kvass*5? ¡Por favor! Estas frente al mejor estomago alemán, puedo con lo que sea nyanyanyanya.

—No rechaces lo que necesitas. — Y como Ganimedes, relleno la copa, sonriente.

—Eres cruel Rusia, me maltratas de todas las formas posibles. — Levantando su bebida, naufragó la vista en sus profundidades — Es un desperdicio cruzar el mundo para pasar un buen rato, cuando lo puedo hallar en la cantina de Ludwig.

— ¿Crees que hago esto solo por animarte? Tu inocencia me da gracia. — acercándose en un bacante intento de seducción, hundió sus ojos violetas en el pecho pálido y sus poderosas manos, se sostuvieron de la nuca huesuda. Besaba con lentitud, extrayendo con paciencia, escalofríos placenteros.

—Basta, tu narizota me hace cosquillas. — Tiró de los cenizos cabellos y ajustó las miradas en paralelo — ¿Qué ganas con socavar mi existencia?

—Tu… prometiste contarme un secreto~, ¿_Da_?— una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de sus facciones, deshaciendo con facilidad el muro que Gilbert aun mantenía como protección. Esos virajes de temáticas en el set que construían, mareaban; mezclando sentimientos, recuerdos. No entendía a ese hombre, ni sus métodos, ni sus conductas. ¿Qué buscaba en él? ¿La raíz de un chisme?¿Bailar sobre su cadáver? ¿Detener su caída? Su voz no tenía de donde sostenerse. El aire faltaba, la angustia había robado su espacio. Jamás su decisión había tomado forma corpórea en las ondas espaciales.

—Me he rendido. Voy a retirarme del campo de batalla.

—Ese punto ya se había decidido antes. — Iván desprecio, entre ronroneos, el aura de pena que envolvía al manjar que sentaba sobre sus muslos.

—No entiendes, antes indagué una forma sutil de deshacerme de esta vida. Ahora, la cortaré, se deje o no.

—No veo la diferencia.

—Pase toda una semana en odiseas, escudriñando en pos de estúpidos documentos legales que neutralizasen mi persistencia. Una anulación definitiva. Tiempo y energías despilfarrados. — apretó las ropas del mayor, al sentir manos inquietas sobre sí. El dueño, seguía concentrado en sus quehaceres, continuando el juego de palabras solo por concluir con tan tedioso asunto. No le inquietaba en lo más mínimo la verdad tras estas.

—Así que por eso eran las incursiones… ¿Hiciste bien el trabajo?

— ¿Dudas de mi awesomidad?— Resintió risillas opacas al chocar contra piel. — ¡Bah! No respondas, era pregunta retórica. Por supuesto que la misión fue un éxito. Los resultados… un fiasco.

—Entonces…

—Hubiese deseado encontrar la muerte con una bienvenida digna. Tanta 'diplomacia' en este mundo, ya no dejan lugar a la batalla y sus honores. Si este cuerpo es perpetuo, lo pondré a prueba.

— ¿Y si resistes el ataque?

—Moriré por la decepción, o del aburrimiento.

— ¿Y me avisas porqué…?— La sesión de indolencia había terminado. Con frialdad las dagas de ópalo atravesaban los duros granates.

—Creí te interesaría saber. Así lo aseguraste en nuestro último encuentro. Mantenlo en secreto. ¡Shhhh!— Gilbert olvidó la formalidad y se escondió bajo su embriaguez. Una mano fría sujeto su mandíbula, reclamando seriedad.

—Si haces esto por llamar la atención… No detendré tus estupideces.

—Te das demasiada importancia, gigantón. Me despido. Eres el único de quien puedo hacerlo abiertamente. Eres lo suficientemente cruel como para no evitarlo. — Con reproche se desprendió del gancho, sintiendo la cimiente tristeza refutar sus ideas. Él jamás lo detendría.

—_Da~_ ¿Cuándo?

—Pensé que no te interesaba rescatarme. — Le guiño y cuando recibió una carcajada, escupió con severidad. —Tengo asuntos pendientes. Cuando estén disueltos.

—El hombre siempre tiene cosas por hacer y nunca suficiente tiempo. Antes, habrá que despedirnos apropiadamente. — advirtió volviendo a su coquetería infantil. La odiosa nariz volvía a buscar su cuello.

—Soy descomunalmente awesome para ser encasillado en clichés.

—_Da_— ironizó —Todo un fenómeno de circo. Lástima que exponerte no fuese muy fructífero. Me hubiese hecho rico.

Lo dejó hacer y deshacer. No obtendría más de él. ¿O sí? Murmurando con el mínimo de nitidez se permitió pronunciar lo que antes hubiera resguardado incluso a costa de zonas vitales.

— ¿Me extrañaras?

— Ni siquiera te recordaré.

— Mentiroso.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-uJu-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**Enero 1954, Algún rincón de Siberia del Este.**

Permanecía recostado sobre las baldosas de piedra porosa, contando por enésima vez la cantidad de bloques que componían la celda. Tras la única ventanilla, a metros sobre mi cabeza, la sinuosa luminosidad se esparcía cobardemente apenas dando vida a ese espacio húmedo y frio.

Hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta de los días que llevaba bajo llave. Años, meses, me daba igual, finalmente todo es subjetivo. No es culpa mía. Es difícil determinar cuando empieza o termina la jornada en un paraje de eternos nubarrones grises que celan al radiante astro, ahora adormecido en su cama de plumas; eso sin mencionar el albedo de la nieve o mi ignorancia sobre la duración de las horas luminosas en la parte de la amplísima Rusia en que me encuentro cumpliendo mi condena. Un asqueroso Gulag en un rincón del horizonte al que Dios ha dado la espalda.

Extraño el verano donde el destierro es compartido por unos cuantos, que bajo la atenta vigilancia de los guardias rojos, trabajamos hasta extenuarnos. Mis manos ulceradas y faltas de toda sensibilidad, constantemente tiemblan negándose a continuar tomando la pica. Las miradas vacías de los hombres 'traidores a la patria' seguían mi cuerpo ser empujado hasta la celda, con sonrisas desdentadas. Sus rostros alargados, enredados en barbas, se contraen creyéndome dichoso de abandonar la infértil zona de siembra. Ingenuos, desconocen la razón que obliga a los soldados a retirarme cuando me reconocen a punto de desfallecer por fatiga; él me quiere vivo.

La repartición de los aliados tras su victoria en la guerra, fue bastante simple. Iván no quería devolver lo que había tomado, de modo que solo legalizaron el actuar de la intimidante y naciente súper potencia. "Es tuyo". Luego vinieron los juicios. No necesite esperar el dictamen para conocer el veredicto. Era culpable y la pena, mi disolución. Erróneamente, sobreviví a ella. La URSS, sin saber que medidas asignar un 'inmortal', me declaró un prisionero altamente peligroso por mi calidad como estratega político y militar, decidiendo confinarme a un encierro psiquiátrico. Y heme aquí, en un campo de trabajo forzado en alguna planicie de la infinita Siberia

Quisiese preguntar por información, pero desde mi traslado se me ha prohibido todo tipo de comunicación. Yo los considero niños aplicándome la dichosa ley del hielo. En años, únicamente he intercambiado palabras con el gigantón comunista, quien aparece por aquí cada que se le viene en gana. Fuera de él, los demás prisioneros, son acusados de padecer demencia y a muchos los tratan con drogas tan fuertes que mutan su 'enfermedad'. Los militares se limitan a movernos de un sitio a otro, en un mecánico proceso, evitando el contacto visual y con la boca herméticamente sellada. Años en parálisis mental me hacen creer que la esquizofrenia es una epidemia de la cuál me he contagiado.

Sin olvidarlo, también está un viejo cojo que trae la comida cada mañana y se lleva el traste al anochecer. Igor (como lo he nombrado) suele canturrear en su recorrido por las celdas. Desde saludos extremadamente afables hasta sollozos y súplicas le he dirigido, ignorando en todo momento mi encantadora voz, sin abandonar sus estúpidos y trillados sonetos. No se detiene ni cuando lo hago en ruso. Desde que logré atrapar sus manos con las mías, introduce el cuenco de acero con una pala por la ranura alargada de la puerta de metal.

En invierno, tiempo que no salimos de la celda sino para bañarnos (revolcarnos y embadurnarnos en nieve), es mi único contacto con la humanidad. Le he agarrado cariño a las pisadas desfasadas que me traen el engrudo del que me nutro. Mi ya no tan awesome estómago lo resiente.

Tengo hambre.

Mi corazón se vuelca cuando tras horas de vigilancia, escucho pasos atravesando el pasillo. El charco formado por la gotera frente a la puerta, concuerda conmigo; ondas empiezan a esparcirse hasta sus límites. Definitivamente no es Igor. Por el peso y seguridad impreso en las pisadas, el sonido corresponde a Iván. Tiene que ser él. Me levanto de un golpe y recorro la habitación, ansioso; todo está en orden. Sacudo mis cabellos y rezo por no tener un aliento fétido o un aspecto asqueroso o ¡ah! Los pasos se detienen frente mio, con la cortina de hierro separándonos. Hurga en sus bolsillos por el pesado llavero que tintinea alegre ante nuestro encuentro. Los fierros chocan y las piezas sincrónicas se remueven. Con ritmo acelerado, mi pecho tamborilea mientras me trepo a la cama.

Iván cruza el umbral sin voltearme a ver; se retira la bufanda y el abrigo marrón dejándolos doblados sobre la única mesita del pequeño cuartucho. Suspirando con fastidio, espera a que me acerque a saludarle. Derrotado, me refugio en su pecho de un salto; mis brazos le estrechan celosos, sumergiéndome entre sus ropas y mi nariz aspira su aroma deleitándose en el instante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo enredé en un abrazó? ¿Hace cuanto que no recibo sus besos? No importa si exagero en mis mediciones anímicas. La piel del comunista, siempre fría, la hallo adictivamente necesaria.

Debería odiarle por tenerme enclaustrado, sin contacto alguno con mi hermano, Hungría o el estúpido de Austria. Debería rebelarme por haberme robado el sol, mi tierra y mi vida. Debería rehuirle por rebajar el apogeo de mi existencia a una sombra miserable que apenas mantiene fuerzas por una supervivencia que no desea. Pero, no puedo. He estado tan vacío, que basta una de sus caricias para desarmar mi furia y someterme. Fervientemente espero segundo a segundo por estas visitas efímeras, cada día más distantes una de otra. Mi soledad ha transformado todo desprecio en un dulce aderezo.

Bobalicón, le sonrío mientras quito la nieve que se acumuló en sus cabellos. Mis manos dudosas se deslizan a su faz y acercando el mio, atrapo sus labios que irónicos corresponden mi despliegue de alegría. El beso se profundiza y presto, incrementa su fuerza. Egoísta, busca abarcar todo el calor que mi cavidad pueda ofrecerle. Nada comparado con el antaño y aun así, no se detiene en sopesar y lo toma. Las lenguas juguetean mientras las manos ciegas luchan contra los incomprensibles patrones de la ropa, tratando con torpeza de apartarla de sus objetivos reales.

Beso abnegado su abdomen hasta caer de rodillas. Mi lengua asimila las gotas que escurren intrépidas desde sus húmedos cabellos. "Afuera se desata una tormenta" exclama para excusarse mientras me observa extrañado. Siempre huraño, rechazó sus audiencias prefiriendo sumergirme en un autismo absoluto; contrario ahora, lo recibo como a un sultán lo haría su harem. "¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo, prusiano?" Murmulla tomando mi barbilla. Mis ojos lo fulminan deseándole las peores torturas que pueda imaginar. De momento, eso tendrá que esperar. El sonido de las caricias de mis labios convence a Iván de dejarme proceder.

En segundos, me hago de sus zonas vitales. Basta un apretón aquí y allá. Mis manos se enroscan y tuercen extrayendo quejidos apenas audibles; tras considerarlo, se afianzan al nacimiento de sus piernas. Mi lengua saluda de a poco a su entrepierna con ósculos que se corrompen en segundos y son preludio de lengüetazos desafiantes que le recorren de la punta a la base. Succiono sus seminarios y vacilante recorro una vez más su palpitante músculo para terminar introduciéndolo en una condenada parsimonia que Iván rechaza mofándose con desespero. Su perfil completamente incendiado se alza por aire y su diestra toma mis cabellos para asirlos y obligarme a tomar velocidad.

Me siento arder más no por ello dejo de temblar. Ya no es solo su mano la que impulsa mis caricias, sus caderas danzan provocándome asfixia a instantes. Mis manos juegan con sus curvas y miradas celosas vigilan su rostro airado, cuyas opalinas ocultan su brillo. Él exhala pesadamente de forma consecutiva sin permitirme escuchar la voz deleitada hasta que ha alcanzado la cúspide del placer, en un oscuro gemido, derramándose en mi boca. Extasiado, toma la solapa de mi camisa y me pone a su nivel. Con torpeza limpio la comisura de mi boca que aún escurre su esencia.

En un brusco giro, me empotra contra el muro de concreto. Sus manos ansiosas pretenden modificar el amoldamiento de mis muslos y mi torso. Reptil, las arrastra por la espalda y el final de esta, delineando cada vertebra. Inconforme, gruñe por la falta de carne. He absorbido mi masa muscular. Mucha. "Para esto, mejor me quedo en casa." Por extraño que lo crea, sus insultos duelen.

Mientras continua manoseando a mi 'ya no tan awesome' anatomía, lamento ser maleable a su voluntad; todo esto será fugaz y mientras para mí unos minutos valen noches de sueño, para él, no es sino una simple variable a una rutina repleta. Hoy soy yo, mañana alguien más. Él mismo me lo restriega burlándose de mi 'total entrega' que solo se evidencia entre tímidos suspiros y los escalofríos al paso de su tacto. Ahoga una risa infantil en mi cuello, ocupado en morderlo y succionar piel con sus fauces; sacándome de mi abstracción, incomodándome en el trascurso. Él recorre de la manzana de Adán hasta mi barbilla, dejando filamentos de saliva. Odio la suciedad en que Iván me empapa.

Torvo, aprisiona mi nuca en una de sus manoplas, mientras que con la otra me sujeta ceñidamente por la cintura. Besa con hambre parte de mi fisionomía y tras mirarme indescifrable a los ojos, nuestros labios se unen diciendo lo que la voz jamás pronunciará. Lo quiero. La locura me engaña y procura que lo crea. 'Es temporal' me prometo. Iván, siempre dominante, me toma en brazos y estúpidamente me lanza contra el colchón. La 'relación' debe serme una orden y no una concesión. Él necesita dejármelo claro. Imbécil, el que duda no solo soy yo.

Sobre la cama, sus caderas ya retoman el balanceo golpeando imperioso las mías, creyéndose renovado en fuerzas. De días en el incognito, el enfoque de atención ya es un éxtasis por si mismo. Estoy completamente desnudo mientras que él injustamente conserva el pantalón desabrochado, presente. Nunca le ha gustado mostrarse totalmente expuesto. Cobarde. El pudor debería haberse disipado; llevamos esta 'convivencia' desde hace ocho años. Aun así, soy incapaz de no avergonzarme al escucharme gemir, sin poder contenerme; oculto mi perfil escarlata en el antebrazo.

—Hagamos este juego algo menos patético_, ¿Da_? — Toma mis muñecas y las amarra a la camiseta de lino que antes me cubría, la rompe en el proceso.

—Estúpido… ahí va todo mi guardarropa. — Besa mis sienes, mi nariz y finalmente llega a la boca ansiosa y sedienta. El beso absorbe aire hasta desahuciarnos, pero él prefiere concentrarse en soldar con un nudo mis extremidades superiores al fierro que funge de cabecera. Se ríe mientras rasga nuevamente la tela, usando la tira para silenciarme. Mis ojos le dedican una reprimenda que es recibida con perturbadora felicidad.

Sus manos palpan toda mi extensión, codiciosas e insaciables. Mis muslos le rodean exigiendo exclusividad y comiendo el nulo orgullo presente, alzo mi pelvis, suplicando que use como debe las suyas. Se carcajea mientras toma mis piernas y las alza sobre sus bien torneados hombros hasta plegarlas en si mismas. Sin preámbulos, de un golpe entra por completo; me encorvo y un grito le revela que sigo sin acostumbrarme a su presencia. Espera unos segundos antes de secundar las tremebundas embestidas, salvajes y descuidadas, descargando toda su fuerza a cada golpe.

Su aliento golpea mi clavícula. Sujeto a mis muslos, araña la piel esperando desgarrarla. Me desquicia la ambigüedad de dolor y placer que como ondas se irradian erizando hasta el último vello. El ritmo ralentizado, sin perder el énfasis; da lugar a una cascada de aullidos contenidos con la tela en mi boca. Insatisfecho, frena sabiendo que mis nervios y tejidos llegaban al límite. En bruscos movimientos sale de mis entrañas y como a un títere, maniobra mi cuerpo hasta girar y dejarme en sostén de mis rodillas. Retoma el ataque aún más enérgico, más profundo; clavando sus uñas en el borde de mi ilion, haciendo retumbar al esqueleto entero. Sino equilibra bien su peso, terminará rompiéndome.

Por más sonoridad que pueda imprimir, sigo escuchando el golpeteo húmedo de nuestros cuerpos perlados que ya extenuados arriban a el clímax del acto. Mi espalda se enarca y cae rendida ante las convulsiones internas que me consumen. Iván enasta mi cadera impidiendo que mi privación destroce su propio orgasmo, que emerge convocado por la constricción que ejerce mi carne en su sexo. Escapa un gemido irascible, en forma de mentira, de su gruesa garganta y arrebata unas últimas sacudidas antes de dejarme caer sobre la mojada cama. Siento su simiente inundar mi interior y deslizarse fuera junto con el resto de Iván. Mi desembocadura escuece con su caluroso líquido. Maldito soviético.

Las respiraciones de ambos son perfectamente audibles. Mientras la somnolencia me arrastra, él aún conserva fuerza para desatar el nudo de mis manos y virarme boca arriba. Se deja yacer sobre mi cuerpo, enredando las piernas y brazos de forma posesiva. "Te amo" insiste. Jamás doy respuesta, miedoso a ser burlado más tarde. Ciego mis ojos, dejando al letargo adormecer el dolor y los abrasadores e innecesarios sentimientos. Definitivamente lo nuestro no es amor. Es necesidad mutua. Necesita sentir ese poder que el control sobre mí otorga. Yo requiero de alguien que aún me considere necesario, alguien de quien sostenerme en esta psicastenia. A decir verdad, es un placer bastante caro, tardaré una semana en poder sentarme con normalidad, pero será huella innegable y tangible que fue real… no un producto de la desencadenada fantasía que carcome mis sesos como sucede desde que permanezco aislado en esta _psikhushka_*6_._

El silencio gobernante accede a mi felicidad efímera con el eco de su voz rebotando en las cavernas de mi alma. Una sonrisa enarbola mi faz, deseando quedar congelado por el frio atmosférico, imposibilitando al tiempo y la vida destrozar el momento.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Acaricia mi perfil, apartando la venda que recubre mi boca, y su voz dormilona, resuena en un postrero intento por no bucear en Morfía.

—Lo mismo que la última vez que lo preguntaste. Lapidar insectos, despiojarme, contar rocas, esporádicamente cazo ratas…

—No hay razón para desperdiciar tu retiro. Tienes del suficiente material para cultivarte en este tiempo. — Y con un gestó, señaló la mesita con prolongaciones frágiles, donde sus ropas custodiaban a un fonógrafo y una hilera de libros que Iván había ido trayendo con cada visita, igual que los discos de vinilo guardados en el cajón; todo era producción rusa.

La falta de compañía y mi poca actividad ya había dañado mi estabilidad psíquica, él lo nota y no hace gran cosa al respecto. Trae arte de sus hombres para entretener y "educarme". La primera ocasión que trajo de su literatura, quemé el ejemplar de _Ana Karenina_ para sobrevivir a la onda de frio que azoraba ese invierno. Cuando lo descubrió, me aporreó con la mentada tubería, regañándome como a un niño por no haber valorado su regalo. En ese entonces me visitaba seguido; una vez semana cuando menos.

Sin preguntarme, emprendió una campaña avasallante de instrucción, cosa que me ofendía en sobremanera. Ore-sama es todo menos un idiota ignorante. Al viejo Fritz le costó mucho quitarme lo salvaje como para soportar el desdeño que Iván hacía a su trabajo. De novelas, pasó a panfletos comunistas, ensayos y discursos. Finalmente, la música. Creo fue a partir de que introdujo el reproductor musical a mi celda, que dejé de fingirme insultado ante sus obsequios. Una parte de mi quería creer que Iván me tenía consentido.

Es posible que mi estabilidad mental se haya mantenido a flote gracias a sus visitas, sus regalos. Aunque, si consideramos que es gracias a él por quien caigo en la locura… Nada meritorio tienen sus acciones. Continuar escribiendo los diarios ayuda. No puedo perder ni un día, sin segregarlos por el hecho de que no sean tan awesomes como acostumbraban. Penosamente lo tengo que hacer entre los espacios en blanco, renglón a renglón de cada una de las obras literarias sobre aquella mesa.

— ¿Qué ha sido de _Svet_?— Se refería a un girasol y su maceta que, socarrón, acarreó para que tuviese con quien hablar.

—No lo sé. — bostecé. Había muerto hace semanas.

—Es triste que no puedas mantener con vida algo tan pequeño. — Intuitivo me reprendió.

—Eso díselo al General Invierno. — Me dio un beso en un hombro y con pereza se zafó del tinglado de nuestros cuerpos. Buscó las prendas que en la erótica carrera, fueron abandonadas en el suelo, comenzando a vestirse cansinamente.

— ¿Marchas tan pronto? — Mi voz suena más aguda y entristecida de lo que jamás hubiese querido.

—Me espera una carroza.

Mi decepción hace un hueco tan grande como el apetito que ya ocupaba mi pecho. Lo nota y encubre su rostro con esa detestable sonrisa.

—He venido a designarte un puesto en mi gobierno. — Aclara con desinterés —No creo te lo merezcas, no obstante, necesito quien se encargue de vigilar la República Democrática Alemana. Un mal menor por un bien mayor. Suena justo.

— ¡¿La qué?!— Una nación sin vigilante ¿Qué carajo había pasado? — ¿Y Ludwig? ¿Por qué él no puede vigilar su tierra?— mi estómago se fagocitó a si mismo, removiendo mis entrañas en incertidumbre y miedo.

—Él está cuidando de la República Federal de Alemania. Su dominio se dividió en gobiernos de partidos distintos.

— ¿La dividieron como si fuese pan?— Un mohín de disgusto arrugó su entrecejo.

—La redundancia es innecesaria.

—No entiendo, ¿Que quieres que haga? — La confusión desequilibra mi juicio desmenuzando la tranquilidad que segundo atrás nos circundaba. Molesto por verse obligado a dar una explicación, Iván titubeó antes de expeler información aceleradamente.

—América y yo hemos tenido 'desacuerdos' y el mundo ha tomado bandos. Alemania también. Los territorios del Oeste prefieren al capitalismo, los del Este, doctamente, han optado por el socialismo y fundaron Alemania Oriental, que a su vez, se dividió en distritos, guiados por hermanos tuyos. Ludwig se ha vuelto muy amigo de Alfred y está al mando del Occidente de su país, ignorando la otra parte.

—…y quieres que tome potestad de ella. — Era desolador. Si había comprendido bien, me pedía que me levantara en contra de _mein bruder_, con su propia tierra. Asqueroso.

—Exacto; Berlín, la capital, permanece sin representante. Yo necesito a alguien leal dentro de ese mar de locos germanos. Vigila la nueva Alemania del Este como si fuese tu antigua Prusia. Toma Berlín a tu nombre y sírveme bajo la bandera de la URSS. Necesito que mantengas lo que pocos hombres de valía han creado. — No podía traicionarlo así, menos por lealtad absoluta a Iván. Infeliz ¿Cómo arrancarle a mi pequeño hermano lo que ha protegido con sangre en tantos suplicios?

—Dentro de poco reconoceré a tu nación y la uniré a la asociación que planeo, con el resto de los países socialistas. Todos serán uno con Rusia y…

—Que lo haga Lituania.

—No seas imprudente, no puedo imponerlo en territorios alemanes, además ya tengo a Toris lo bastante ocupado como para delegarle una tarea más. — Lo sé bastardo, sé que te revuelcas con él mientras yo me pudro en tu miseria, en la mía.

—Pintarle las uñas o arreglarle el cabello a Polonia, no cuenta.

—_Da_, debería vigilarlo más de cerca. — agregó irónico, sugiriendo en sus palabras más de lo que deseaba percibir. ¡Arg! ¡IDIOTA! Sabe como me merma saberme celoso. Yo no lo quiero, no tengo porque sufrirlo. Pero lo hago. ¡_Scheiss_! —No me iré sin ti— Advierte coqueto cuando mis ojos taladran los suyos.

—No estoy interesado en tal oferta. — ¿Fui yo quien se negó? La posibilidad de enfrentarme al mundo exterior, me paralizaba. No estaba preparado para ello. La necesitaba y me aterraba por igual.

—En ningún momento solicité tu permiso u opinión. Además, tu hermano a apelado por tu calidad como prisionero, exigió extraditarte. Desgraciadamente no lo permitiré. Obtuve un buen botín de guerra y no lo dejaré ir. — Tomaba mi garganta con saña. Ahorcándome sin la suficiente fuerza para matarme y la necesaria para recordarme que soy un preso más.

— ¿Podre verlo? — Si he de aparecer ante el prejuicio del mundo, por lo hecho y lo que haré, ocupando mi tiempo en trabajos para Iván, sin lucro alguno para mí, merezco una razón por la cuál aguantar.

—Tu hermano no sabe que estás vivo y no tiene porqué saberlo.

— ¿Si desconoce de mí, porque pide Alemania mi extradición?

—Supone demasiado. Él presionó con esta batalla legal para sacarme información. Seguro uno de los asquerosos espías americanos anduvo de boca floja. Anda, ponte los pantalones, marchamos. — me soltó. El aliento no volvía a mí. — Por tus cosas mandaré después. Viajaremos en tren para atravesar los Urales y finalmente regresaras a casa. _¿Da?_

—No.

—Ujuju Mue-ve-te.

—He dicho no. Vete, pues si de esclavitud se trata, prefiero mil veces una cárcel física a una invisible a tu total voluntad.

— ¿Te opones a mis decisiones "Prusia"? — El aire gélido sopló en la cámara, augurando mi derrota.

—Tengo la suficiente pesquisa para hacerme una idea de la retorcida red que se traen allá afuera. Por si no te has dado cuenta, la última vez que confié ciegamente en las ideas de otro, terminé en la asquerosa Rusia, sin títulos, sin vida. Estoy loco Iván, no idiota. — Su furia despertó. No debí soltar tanto la lengua.

—Por más que he inculcado a amor la tierra que te da de comer, no puedo enseñarte a demostrarlo. ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Quizá debería esforzarme un poco más. — Abrió la puerta y tomó de mi brazo, para tirar de mí. Apenas con los calzoncillos largos cubriéndome, recorrimos pasillos enteros con carceleros y presos vigilando nuestros pasos.

No mentía, afuera de desataba una nevada ventosa, mi entumecido brazo era la única zona donde aún el calor habitaba mi cuerpo. Con un jalón más fuerte, me aventó a la blanca superficie y mofándose, se acerca, pateando con el empeine de su bota los finos trozos de hielo, que impulsados, recubrieron mi torso. Las puntas de mis extremidades, al igual que mis labios, adaptaron el tono azulado, casi purpureo y mi cuerpo entero se retorcía en micro convulsiones buscando aclimatarse. Mi voz no podía ni osar sonar pues el frio ya nublaba mi vista. Desfallecería. El continuaba usándome de diana para sus proyectiles de nieve.

—¡P-P-PA-PARA!

—Se mi delegado.

— ¡N-NO!

—Abusivo. De nada han servido mis esfuerzos. Necesitabas conocer lo que te brindo y agarrar cariño a esta tierra; trate de hacerlo por las buenas. No sé que hacer contigo para que aceptes mi hogar. Pudiera ser que trabajando en un _koljoz_*7cerca del Ártico reconsideres toda la devoción que me debes. — Me analizó con sus irises difractados y tiró su abrigo encima mio. Pronto el calor en él, me difundió la fuerza para cuestionarle.

— ¿P-Por que haces e-esto?

—Porque te necesito. —El candor en su voz había perdido su sentido. — Se mi delegado.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más? ¿Acuchillar a mi hermano? ¿A Alfred? No quiero someterme a tu _modus vivendi_. Las voces de los muertos resuenan furibundas mientras mi vida se acorta. Todo el tiempo acosándome. Jamás podré lavarme completamente las manos y no ver sino sangre ajena en ellas. Estoy lo suficientemente asqueado de mis errores como para socorrer los tuyos.

—Hay que hacer sacrificios. ¿No estás cansado de esta vida insubstancial? Te estoy ofreciendo una nueva ¿No lo ves? Obedéceme, úneteme.

—No seré una pieza más de la _matrioshka_ de países que gustas controlar. No, mi individualidad y libre albedrio son invaluables.

—Je je, Gilbert, siempre tan inocente. No estás en posición de hablar de individualidad. Hace mucho que tú eres uno con Rusia. Tu cuerpo me pertenece, tu tierra también. — Dudé, cuando se leyó mi sentencia creí que todo pasaría a saldar cuentas con Feliks.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Königsberg?

—_Kaliningradskaya oblast_o, es una de mis mejores preseas bélicas. El puerto al Báltico que Finlandia siempre me negó. Por fin tengo acceso a mares no congelados y un sitio más cálido para pasar el invierno. Ju ju, también es un punto estratégico para vigilar a Europa. Idílico ¿_Da_? — caí sobre mis rodillas y las lágrimas acudieron a mis desconcertadas mejillas. Finalmente, el hecho de haber perdido mis propiedades, mi orgullo, toda mi historia y existencia, era tangible como la nieve que atrapada en mis puños, se desmigaba.

—Maldito enfermo ¿Cómo te atreviste a tomar mi tierra? — susurré cansado. No servía de mucho continuar resistiendo la realidad, solo era… Nada. — ¿Como jodidos podías venir y cogerme mientras destrozabas mi vida sin sentir el mínimo de respeto o arrepentimiento? ¡Asqueroso cínico!

—Gilbert, a ti te disolvieron. Solo retome lo que yacía abandonado. Te aprecio tanto que tus ojos llenos de muerte, me enferman. Por ello te ofrezco un cambio y tú desdeñas mi bondad. Me lastimas. Fue tu ambición, la que procuró tu caída, no yo.

—Hijo de…— liberé quedo, con ardor metastásico escalando mi laringe.

No podía continuar retrocediendo. Me arme de vlor y solté una carcajada desahuciada, fue el puñal que terminó con la ofensiva soviética.

—Me alegra haber sido tan egoísta, me creía un patán. Jáh; veo que no soy el único.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Nadie se explicaba como es que facciones con 'diferencias filosóficas irreconciliables' entablaran un pacto de no agresión. Incluso que fueses invitado a unirte a nuestro pacto de Hierro. ¿'_Ribbentrop-Mólotov'_, recuerdas? Nuestras políticas no coincidían y tu economía no venía a la nuestra. El mundo ignora que tenías miedo. Que querías escapar del comunismo y unirte a Europa como toda la vida lo has soñado hacer. Yo no he olvidado tu desespero. ¿Qué se siente ser repudiado vez tras vez, ah? Justo ahora, tienes a la mitad del mundo en contra y la otra mitad temblando; ha de ser duro.

Levantándome, me acerqué desafiante, hinchado en arrogancia— Kesesese Adivina quien fue quien decidió excluirte definitivamente a nuestra alianza. —; él, se mantenía estático, sin poder concebirlo. —En realidad, todo fue una estrategia. Tu hambre expansionista no me convenía, pero eras muy peligroso para ser el primer frente. Por ello, todas las invitaciones y supuestos pactos, fueron trampas efectivas para aletargar tus defensas, confiarte y finalmente, facilitarnos las primeras victorias. — A su oído susurré venenoso —Moriría por ver tu cara cuando descubriste que ni Lud ni yo te queríamos en nuestro equipo. — Reaccionando, me apartó con un empujón.

—Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya no es relevante Gilbert. — mascullo apretando los dientes.

—No, no lo es. ¿Que afecta su importancia si eso no disminuye tu desilusión? ¡JAJA! Lamento ser el mensajero de verdad tan cruda; un deber ineludible. No puedo aceptar un puesto en tu gobierno si continuas ignorando con quien te inmiscuyes. Total, ¿Qué me puedes hacer? No tengo nada que perder. — Tiré de su bufanda, acercándolo a mi vista, llena de ira sanguinaria. A cada palabra, el fantasma de mi orgullo, reaparecía. Había que rematar a la bestia. — ¿Acaso no soy asombroso actor? Merezco un premio. Ni una sola vez dudaste de mis acciones. ¿Simpatía? ¿Afabilidad? Conveniencia, idiota. Era 'tu botín', te debía sumisión. ¿Realmente creías que te querría? ¿Que no me eres indiferente? Nadie podría regalar amor a un monstruo como tú. Las cosas no cambian, Iván. Mi vida está en tus manos; no oponer resistencia física, es una cuestión de sentido común. Rehuirte solo complica las cosas; mientras que las 'entregas totales' me han encontrado un trabajo fuera del invierno perpetuo. — La risa fluye jocosa mientras dejo deslavar la abominación sobre nosotros. Si él tenía derecho a usarme, yo tenía derecho a devolverle el sentimiento.

La sonrisa agria le saluda en un vengativo ajuste. —No tienes idea como me asquea sentirte.

—Blasfemas.

—Cada quien ve lo que quiere. Tú diste un sentido donde no lo había. Yo te odio como nunca en la vida, tenía razones y las ignoraste.

Mentía. Destripaba el único punto débil que le conocía. Yo era el punto de escape a las presiones en Moscú. Me había agarrado apego sabiendo que era correspondido. Su vida había sido cruenta y saberse amado, sin intereses de por medio, era un dicha que cobraba más alegrías que las que hubiese tenido en años.

Por mi parte, sí era obligado a volver al mundo real; tenía que cortar con esa relación dependiente por doloroso que fuese para los dos. No sería ético en mis acciones como nación provisional, ni abandonaría la posición de su 'querida'; me vería obligado a quien dañar menos. Obedeciendo fanáticamente a la causa de mi desgracia o favoreciendo a mí hermano y rebelarme contra mi benefactor, la persona que me quería. En cambio, si nos obligaba a tomar la situación como si solo fuésemos captor y víctima, había un futuro razonable.

—No puedes…

—Cuando hoy te escuche decirme "Te amo", moría de risa. Oh Iván, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ciego? — Reí ácido, burlón a sus facciones desencajadas por la ira y el dolor.

El eslavo, ensombrecido, caminaba irresoluto sobre sus pasos. Le seguí, creyendo que me abandonaría entre la nieve que necrosaba mis tejidos. Torno en pos de la construcción, antes de entrar, dio media vuelta y se redirigía hacia mi. Cargaba con la tubería. El miedo nacido de la boca de mi estómago, gritaba por mi fuga. Desobedientes, las piernas estaban atracadas a los montones de nieve y cuando lo tenía a menos de un metro, la movilidad llegó muy tarde.

Vino el primer golpe, directo a mi hombro, el mismo que había besado minutos antes. El segundo cayó en una costilla. El crujido no fue nada en comparación al sonido del tercer golpe. Justo bajo mi cuello. El asco me invadió y vomité bilis sobre el lecho albino. Tambaleándome, improvisé un escape que concluyó con mi cuerpo bajo la bota de Iván. Oscilando entre la racionalidad y la psicosis me observaba regodeado. Respirando taurinamente, sin decidir donde apuntar el siguiente garrotazo. Dudoso entre un ataque frío o uno desatado, trataba de concentrar su furia volcánica. Era imposible comunicarse con él en ese estado de _berseker_, consciente de esto, mi lengua no frenó.

— ¡Mátame! Mi vida no tiene valor alguno, aun sí estúpidamente la usas como rehén. ¡Vamos! termina conmigo y habrás perdido el motivo para manipular a Ludwig y el medio de control sobre tu enclave en 'el Este'. Mátame, que moriré feliz ante tu desgracia.

— Le pediré a _Baba Yaga_*8 por tu alma. — No alcancé a despedirme de Igor, ni disfruté de un último esbozo del alba Siberiana. El siguiente golpe fue directo a mi temporal y las tinieblas me arrastraron al descanso.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.  
><strong>

***Datos Curiososo y no tan curiosos.***

1*_Veelas_: Criaturas femeninas de la mitología eslava que tienen poderes referentes a la naturaleza y el transformismo. Su belleza confunde a los hombres y envuelve en mitos que difieren mucho de carácter. Es decir, son chicas muy volubles.

2*_muijk_: durante el periodo comunista, se le designaba a los descendientes de antiguos siervos, que como sus nietos, fueron campesinos pobres e ignorantes, con cierto conformismo a su estado. También, los comunistas los valorizaban como el ideal obrero, amante del campo y su patria… o algo así.

3* bomba SC250: Bomba alemana de lanzamiento aéreo, usada durante la WWII en 'the Blitz' y el Frente Oriental.

4*Huevo de Fabergé: figura de joyería creada por Karl Fabergé (joyero ruso). Son huevos de Pascua hechos a base de piedras preciosas y metales; Los 'imperiales' fueron ordenados año con año por el zar Alejandro III (y su hijo Nicolás II) como regalo a la zarina. Otros fueron encargados por aristócratas y burgueses. Existen 69 y ocho están desaparecidos, todo tras el caos de la Revolución rusa.

5*_Kvass_: Bebida alcohólica rusa a base de fermentos. Es considerada de bajo nivel alcohólico.

6*_ psikhushka: _Gulags específicos. Hospitales psiquiátricos donde se trataba a los pacientes con aislamiento y fármacos experimentales. La mayoría de los internos eran criminales políticos estorbosos al partido (disidentes, reformadores, religiosos, etc.), ¿Porque eliminarlos si puedes acusarlos de esquizofrenia y encerrarlos?

7*_Koljoz_: Sistema de granjas colectivas que se dieron en el periodo comunista.

8*_Baba Yaga_: una vieja bruja parte de una tríada en la mitología eslava. Malvada o Sabia… depende de la narración. Viaja entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Se podría decir que ella y Rusia, son una sola. Representa el mito de muerte-renacimiento. Su personalidad es idéntica a la de Iván, solo que come niños (o hace la función del ropavejero…).

**Modest Mussorgosky (1839-1881): Compositor ruso, principalmente de piano, parte del nacionalismo romántico. Famoso por su ópera "Boris Godunov", la sinfonía "Pinturas de una Exhibición", "Una noche en el monte pelado" y el ciclo de "Cantos y danzas de la muerte". Este último es la Muerte, cantando, a una madre para llevarse a su infante (Lubally), a una doncella en su balcón como si fuese su amante (Serenade), a un borracho, bailando, prometiéndole una tierra cálida (Trepak) y finalmente, victoriosa sobre un oficial en medio de una batalla. (Mariscal de campo). *u* soberbio… en el link están las dos últimas, ya saben, lo pegan a You T…. /watch?v=0fanUyvUT-o&feature=channel

.

**-Traducciones:-**

-Ruso: _Svet_ = Luz, eh… sí, así se llama el girasol.

_Kaliningradskaya oblast_: Provincia de Kaliningrado

-Alemán: _Blöt_ = idiota

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pido una disculpa por la ignorancia que pueda haber cometido. Sea ortografía o error histórico, la tardanza en publicar.**

.

Por todos los dioses… Mi primer fic, mi primer lemmon D: ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que es la típica escena RussxPru en una ***** celda.

En fin, lo que pasa en Siberia, se queda en Siberia. u.ú

Iré a morir a un rincón, de vergüenza.

.

.

A sakuramar21 y a Poppy-chan Makenzie. A Katyusha-pink y Jackce por sus reviews: les estoy muy agradecida ;w; Son un encanto y la razón que me anima a continuar.

.

A los lectores: Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este desastre, por su tiempo.

Sé que no merezco sus palabras pero, me atrevo a pedirlas. D':

.

Y si la suerte así lo quiere, nos leemos.


	6. Pavana

**Resume:** **-Capítulo 3.5-** El final de la absurda epopeya llegó, había encontrado mi 'santo grial'. Abrumado, he de despedirme antelando que no nos volveremos a encontrar, pues asumiré las condenas y expiaciones que me corresponden en un mundo que no me aguarda. Adiós Iván.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. La música a su respectivo compositor. Los objetos a sus creadores. La historia, a su servidora.

**Advertencias:** Iván x Gilbert. Acepto connotaciones independientes de _germancest_, no es oficial.

**Notas:** _Blitzkrieg: guerra relámpago._ _Wintergewitter_=Tormenta de Invierno_.__Wehrmacht= _fuerzas armadas de la Alemania Nazi. _Panzer_=Tanque. _Der Kazzel_=El caldero

_***Dedicado enteramente a Bonich Pink por su paciencia, empatía, amistad y primeramente apoyo en la realización de esta obra. Amiga mía, gracias por los mensajes que siempre me alientan a continuar.***_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pavana<strong>

**+*Cisne Negro, Pas de deux – El Lago de los Cisnes*+**

**P. I. Tchaikovsky**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**9 febrero 1943; Berlín, Alemania. **

Salí echando humos de la sala de conferencias. El austriaco megalómano destanteó mi cordura acusando mi ineptitud como el motivo de la reciente derrota. De ser mortal me hubieran forzado al suicidio. Rubicundo, armé una defensa que cayó en un carraspeo exhortativo. Ludwig detuvo la acalorada discusión intuyendo que de continuar, terminaría con mi entrega a los rebeldes en el gueto de Varsovia, en una elocuente misión de "exploración".*1

"Maldito imbécil" Había escupido sobre esfuerzos y sufrimientos del pueblo que lideraba, sobre la memoria de hombres que murieron en su nombre. Lastimosamente, ese sacrificio, ante los superiores, no era sino dígitos drásticos; evidencia de la deshonrosa derrota. La sexta división alemana derrochada en su totalidad, en un pueblillo obrero.

Me abracé sobrecogido por los recuerdos. Caminando a lo largo del jardín, entre la nieve, apenas despego la vista del suelo. He adquirido esa costumbre a base del temor de pisar algún cadáver. Estaba devastado, en la vida vi campo de batalla tan sanguinario. Mis hombres se carcomieron hasta perder lo que los hacía humanos.

Perderíamos la guerra. Ya no era un mero presentimiento mío, era un rumor a voces. El principio del fin.

La gente recordaba con duelo a Carlos XII, a Napoleón. Nuestros dirigentes pensaron que agregar más frentes a la ofensiva vertería las cartas. Si algo he aprendido en mis ochocientos años es que la historia tiende a repetirse, burlándonos, y una vez desamparados ¡Bam! El destino se estrella en tu cara; en este caso, no sería otro que el General Invierno. De niño podía soportarle, pero las tropas al frente no eran mías; y aunque no lo admitiera, envejecer tampoco me sentó bien.

¡Ah! Como odiaba que no me escucharan. ¡Si yo era el mejor general y estratega del que podrían contar! Era una pena que la terquedad e ignorancia del oradorcillo, atara las manos de los militares experimentados.

La Unión Soviética se había convertido en una misión interminable como su horizonte. Conocía esos dominios, hace siglos determiné que ningún alemán requería de tierra muerta. ¿No es obvia el por qué Iván busca constantemente expansión? No obstante, comandé la 'Operación Barbarroja', un _blitzkrieg_ que se alargó desmedidamente, hasta derivar en las guerras de guerrillas citadinas. Batallas de desgaste. Jáh, el simple nombre predecía fracaso rotundo. Si bien, Federico Barbarroja reunificó al 'primer Reich', jamás tocó Tierra Santa; el muy estúpido se ahogó en el proceso. Yo naufragaría en un rio congelado, al igual que él, queriendo alcanzar una ilusa fantasía.

En algún punto de la 'Operación Azul', fui destinado a Stalingrado. Maldita sea la hora en que accedí a comandarla.

"Defiende la tierra o muere en él proceso" Los jefes de ambos beligerantes habían amenazado ante el retroceso en aquel campo cuando la carnicería estaba en su apogeo. De urbe ya sólo subsistían ruinas; era orgullo lo que mantenía ese frente de pie en la _Rattenkrieg, _o guerra de ratas, donde la conquista se realizaba calle por calle. Si la suerte era bondadosa, morirías congelado, por disentería, tifus o un disparo directo al cráneo. Vivir era una condena adelantada. Ser herido y sobrevivir, un error. El suicidio, la rendición y bajas por problemas de salud (tanto físicos como mentales), las mayores cobardías.

Iván contratacó con el General Invierno y la 'Operación Urano'. Las fuerzas alemanas fuimos divididas; el sexto ejército de la _Wehrmacht _en los escombros de la ciudad, cercados por los mismos rusos, mientras que el cuarto ejercito _Panzer_, a orillas del Volga, esperó reunirse con el quinto ejército y comenzar la operación _Wintergewitter _con el propósito de liberarnos. Aguardaron en vano. Ese diciembre, las tropas externas desistieron sus esfuerzos y nos abandonaron por instrucciones del _Führer_. Él nos dedicó un mensaje: "Pelear hasta el último hombre." Dictando así nuestra sentencia a muerte.

El regimiento que permanecíamos en el "_Der Kassel_" (apodo con que nos referíamos al enclaustro), pasábamos los días rogando por que lloviera el prometido alimento, mientras Iván no desaprovechaba oportunidad para descuartizar los ánimos; ese año nuevo fue a celebrarlo a orillas del rio con un gran banquete. Fue la primer vez que probé la carne de rata.

El mariscal optó por la rendición, y mientras ocurrían los engorrosos tramites, hui cobardemente. Los altos mandos lo habían ordenado; estoy seguro Ludwig estaba detrás de eso. Hoy, tras meses de separación; él no me miró al rostro. Mi vergüenza creció hasta límites insospechados, aunque desconocía que menoscabo era su carburante, el perder y fallar a Lud, o el abandonar a mis subordinados; a quienes, ahora prisioneros de Iván, les arrebatarían la vida de las formas más desalmadas que pudiese imaginar.

El azoramiento resurgió. Con una saña escalofriante, enjuiciaron mis actuales órdenes, asistir al sitio de Leningrado "hasta que toda la sangre eslava purificase mi falta". Soy demasiado soberbio para rechazar el deber, no obstante, éste me rebasaba. Me manda sabiendo que perderé. El asedio comenzó en 1941 y las acciones radicales de ambos bandos me aterraron mientras las leía en las bitácoras.

Estoy asqueado. No quiero volver al pantano que abarcaba la antigua ciudad de los Zares, o tratar con seres deshumanizados; mucho menos quería volver a inhumar hombres cada día más jóvenes. No se supone que eso debiera pasar.

Armado en furor, insté regresar al edificio en busca de mi hermanito (quien me debía un par de esclarecimientos sobre su errático comportamiento), hasta que, recorriendo la zona de oficinas, fui hipnotizado por las notas del Nocturno número dos, opus noveno de Chopin.*2 La emisión era propagada desde una salita de té con un único habitante, endulzando el área con la energía que liberaba a través de piano. Era el hijo de puta Edelstein.

Una malévola sonrisa nació en la comisura de mi boca. Tenía con quien desquitar el enfado sin que hubiesen de preocuparme las represalias o los entredichos.

―¡Eh mariquita!, en tu casa se te extraña. Deberías visitarla más seguido.

La irrupción de mi magnificencia fue acogida con un veloz viró en la partitura. Al caer los dactilares en las teclas, habían multiplicado su presión considerablemente. La conclusión de la Obertura 1812 de Tchaikovski retumbó contra los muros.

'_Cabrón'_. Reí irritado. Astutamente despachaba mi altanería con una bofetada a guante blanco, con la melodía que un ruso compuso para vanagloriar la defensa de Moscú y escupir en la frustración francesa sesenta y ocho años después de la victoriosa resistencia.

Me acerqué hasta recargar mi lumbar contra la cola negra del instrumento, y tiré insistente de "_Mariazell_".

—Que este humilde instrumento no satisfaga tus necesidades no es razón para azotarle. Su madera ha de valer.― _Allá afuera ¿cuantas veces no soñamos con encontrar un bulto combustible? _— Aunque comprendo tu infortunio; este lugar no es digno de tu pureza, ¿Es posible que, en medio de una campiña y rodeado de salvajes, puedas continuar respirando? Inverosímil, una vez que se pisa el palacio de los Habsburgo.*3 Incluso yo lo admito, es demasiado… magnífico. Hecho a la medida de un niño tan 'exquisito' como tu. ¿Porqué no vas y te pierdes en el?

― ¿Me corres?― los dedos aracnoides recorrían incesantes los largos dientes perlados.

―Efectivamente. Me robas oxígeno. ― Mi odio tradicional ante aquel tieso barón alemán, era provocado por la comodidad con que vivía sus días, comparado con los agravios que soportábamos el resto del eje, los mortales del frente.

No era el único resentimiento que cubría mi injuria. Le envidiaba. Su cómoda posición, su ignorancia de la situación y si permitía el desboque sentimentalista, aceptaría que era un intruso en mi relación con Ludwig. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con él como su oficinista, forjando nexo de familiaridad y confianza superior al que mantenía conmigo. Estaba robándome a mi hermanito. Aquel que yo crie desde la caída del Sacro Imperio, que había permanecido a mi lado hasta la Gran Guerra. Aquel que él había abandonado.

—Mi monarquía se ha terminado, no puedo residir en un museo.― forzando el _tempo_, continuó.―Considerando la invasión y anexión que mantiene Alemania en mi territorio, ¿Qué debería hacer sino apoyar a mi nuevo líder? ¿No es lo que tú haces, 'Estado Libre de Prusia'?

―Tsk, no me creas estúpido.— A diferencia mía, él disfrutaba permanecer bajo el ala de una potencia superior, obteniendo los beneficios que esta diera, gastando sus tardes en la música, indiferente a lo que ocurriera con el mundo; total, sólo firmaba papeles. ― ¿Apoyar a Ludwig? Patética escusa. Dime, ¿Hoy nos subirás el ánimo con una marcha militar? ¡Jáh! Tú no sirves sino para criticar como dama anciana.

―Y tú no haces sino desobedecer órdenes.― Los dedos en el piano, trastabillaron.

— ¡Ludwig!― El rubio entraba con un aire feroz a la estancia, sorprendiéndonos.

Ahí estaba el fulgor de mi vida, impávido ante Ore-sama. Se sirvió té y ordenó los papeles que cargaba sobre una mesilla. Se disponía a leer, no sin antes perforarme con sus sulfurosos fuegos fatuos, expectante.

— ¿Porqué continuas aquí? La orden debe obedecerse cuanto antes.

—Lud, la orden raya en lo ridículo. Derrotar a la URSS en este momento es imposible.

―No entiendo tu problema. Enfrentas campesinos. — Mi semblante se descompuso. ¿Acababa de menospreciar la masacre del Este?

Lo hacía. Me miraba desdeñoso. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, permanecía a tramos cubierta por gasas y vendas, podía adivinarlo por la forma en que la camiseta de amoldaba a sus músculos. Él también volvía de un exterminio.

Por su educación espartana, de ningún modo se quejaría de su deber; aun así, yo estaba plenamente informado de las penurias que él afrontó con el _Afrika Korps_. Sabía la falta de municiones y gasolina, la repulsión por el agua tratada con salitre infiltrable, incluso escuché de lo tenebroso que resultaban los embutidos italianos. Si el calor no les absorbía la energía, el _Ghibli_*4 se la llevaba consigo. Debía entenderme.

―No es que sean 'campesinos', son hombres aferrados a esa indeseable tierra. Lo que no consume el General Invierno, lo arrasa la _rasputitsa_*5 dando ventaja terrenal absoluta a Iván, lo sabes. Kiev no importaba y en ella se fueron esfuerzos que debimos usar en Leningrado o la misma Moscú. La Unión Soviética es una hidra de pueblos con hoz y hambre. Si destruyó a una de las cabezas, emergerán otras mil. En Stalingrado no importaba que matásemos tres mil hombres diarios, al día siguiente arribaban el doble. — Pausando por aire, le objeté paternalmente.― El frente del Este está en recesión. En cuestión de tiempo habremos dejado las Rusias y la vergüenza nos seguirá si retrocedemos más allá de Polonia…

— ¿Te estás justificando?― Su voz salivaba indignación. — ¡Sigue siendo inmundicia eslava!― Hablaba como ese austriaco y sus fieles perros. Como las "juventudes de Hitler". Yo estaba horrorizado. Parecía le habían lavado el cerebro a mi pequeño. Los cristalinos ya no le reflejaban fría prudencia sino cruel imposición. Ahí estaba el _berserker_*6 que el partido fabricó.

―Tu no has podido penetrar a Varsovia y esta defendido por "perros judíos". — murmuré recordando las imperecederas "marchas de la muerte" con que topé en mi retorno a "casa". En ese camino me había informado de cosas que no me atrevía a mencionar. ―Serán seres inferiores a nosotros, pero tienen el ingenio que los alemanes compensan con su desconcertante incapacidad para improvisar a partir de un plan fijo. He llegado a pensar que puede ser una especie de retraso…

— ¡Como te atreves…!

―¡No me hagas recordarte 'El Alamein'! — bramé furibundo. No estaba en posición de exigirme nada. Ensombreció su talante y la actitud altiva se apaciguó. El jefe loco le había producido jaqueca con el griterío por el fiasco bélico que conllevó rescatar a Italia de África y horas después, yo saturaba la jefatura de problemas. Comprensivo retomé la conversación con voz suplicante. ―Nos quedamos sin recursos. ¿Quieres que se le racione la comida a nuestro pueblo? ¿Porque privarlos a causa de los "cerdos comunistas"? Céntrate, Lud. Contrario a mis enseñanzas, desafiaste las leyes de la historia. No permitiré que desafíes el sentido común. Debemos terminar esta guerra antes de que pases al recuerdo como el cretino que repitió el error de otros, aumentando el número de victimas.

―…— No me escuchaba, mantenía su ensimismamiento permitiendo que observase su cansancio y estrés. Me acerqué pretendiendo reconfortarle, sin embargo me apartó con rudeza. En susurros, cauteloso, dejé que los pensamientos infestados de aprensión se manifestaran.

—Hablando de Victimas. Escuché cosas bastante retorcidas sobre judíos y jabones. No te preguntaré pues no creo quiera escuchar una respuesta.― Si los rumores eran ciertos, la SS y la Gestapo, así como el vulgo y el gobierno, estaban putrefactos. —Recuerda que los triunfadores son quienes escriben la historia; si las cosas continúan en picada, nos pintarán de villanos y darán escarmientos inimaginables. Ya hay propaganda americana pregonando su "lucha por la humanidad".― Tomó las carpetas con papeles y buscó la salida. Se la obstruí. —No voy a abandonarte, pase lo que pase; pero tengo miedo Lud, tengo miedo por ti…

―Limítate a obedecer. — Le bastó un empujón para mandarme directo al suelo. ―Todos lo hacemos.

Le vi desaparecer al bajar unas escaleras. Austria, quien había fungido de espectador, tras inspeccionarme, regresó sus atenciones al piano y acompañó mi zozobra con la marcha fúnebre de Sigfrido.*7

—_Meine Güte_…― Infeliz austriaco bigotudo. Las estrategias desbaratadas, los movimientos errados, los muertos, lo podrido. Sentado en el umbral, ultimé: "Habrá que deshacernos de él."*8 —Viejo Fritz, ¡ilumíname!

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**1 Enero; Rusia, Moscú. – Entrañas de la ciudad.**

Perezosos, comenzaban a despuntar los rayos solares sobre la vieja capital rusa. Las irregulares y alargadas sombras, flaqueaban ociosas en aquellas antiguas construcciones céntricas que recibían el nuevo año entre vapores citadinos. Sus contornos comenzaban a perturbarse con la superposición de transeúntes pues junto con el movimiento helíaco, despertaba la sociedad moscovita, de costumbre jornalera, aún irresoluta a la inquietud tras una larga y jubilosa noche.

Los servidores públicos (lidiando con los desastres que dejó la celebración) no eran los únicos en producir disturbios al día incipiente. Pronto un par de palomas volaban espantadas por el embiste intempestivo de una amena persecución. Dos individuos con paso presuroso se conducían a la centenaria estación _Belorussky_, torpes e inseguros de su intención; mas en su andanza, firme y certera, que se veía burlada con la nieve que se derretía sobre la acera, ocasionalmente haciéndoles patinar por la velocidad de sus pasos, siendo fuente de risas avergonzadas que llevaban color a los pómulos pálidos y ojerosos.

Iván aferraba su gran mano a la muñeca albina, temiendo extraviarle en alguno de los bruscos virajes que daban por las callejuelas. "Atajos". Gilbert parloteaba con la vista siempre al frente, guiado por sus pies ligeros; brincando cada tanto, creyendo apresurar su andar con ello. "No puedo perder ese tren".

Que mentira.

Encontraba estúpido que el alemán hubiese predispuesto ser el guía de aquella expedición. Estaban en su capital. Indudablemente conocía el camino corto. Reconocía cada calle y como cada elección tomada por el menor, era un error axiomático.

Podía haberle ofrecido llevarlo en su carro, hubiesen llegado a cinco minutos de su partida. No. Gilbert _debía_ haberle solicitado información o transporte, él era el extranjero y quien ansiaba regresar. …Era su deber como anfitrión… ¡No! Maldijo la vanidad del germano y lo asumió culpable. Inconforme negó, no bastaba ese justificante. Prácticamente podía saborear la palabra '_farsa'_ sobre sus papilas.

Jugaban en un teatro montado por ambas partes, que consientes o no de ello, seguían el guion. La trama: la próxima despedida. Que incordio. Debía evitarla de ser posible. Aborrecía mostrar debilidad. No la sentía por aquel fantoche… pero, ¿Cómo no turbarse siendo testigo y (cuando menos circunstancialmente) verdugo?

El antiguo soviético, con la lucidez disipada en esas reflexiones, lo seguía silencioso, nostálgico. Velaba sus movimientos, grabando su figura, los desatinos agudos en que trinaban sus cuerdas vocales para enfatizar el sorteo de estupideces y quejas. Los juegos que la luz hacia con su transparente piel y los irregulares cabellos iridiscentes. Sus quiméricas y enormes sonrisas, sus miradas amargas.

Él, que presumía tener un glaciar en lugar de corazón, temía sufrir su perdida. Irónico se reprendió. Fue una persona con la que compartió parte de su vida, probablemente de haberse hallado en otras circunstancias, no habrían aflorado tales 'sentimientos'. No le era irremplazable. ¿Por qué entonces estaba esa desazón? Quizás… Identificación. Era una proyección de abandono del que era prisionero.

Curiosamente, su apatía radicaba en la soledad de sus estepas, se satisfacía con la compañía de cualquiera de sus iguales. En cambio, la soledad de Gilbert le era enfermiza, podía estar en medio de una fiesta y continuaría agobiado por el vacío.

No excusaba la decisión, ni la consentía. Tampoco iba a detenerla¸ no tenía una razón valida. Razonando, simpatizaba con esa aversión al vivir.

En la rotonda de la avenida, el magnífico pórtico mentolado, les extendió sus puertas. Aquel histórico puerto permanecía olvidado por las festividades decembrinas, extrañando la habitual sonoridad de sus habitantes incidentales. El interior de la estación ferrocarrilera era sesgada a trozos por aquel amanecer y su sinfónica industrial. Deslumbrando los vastos corredores que languidecían al verse libres de internos, adoptando un aire sacro, impropio. Impacientes, esperaban la partida del próximo tren pues auguraba pocos, aunque en definitiva, incautos usuarios. Los primeros del año. Un augurio de posteridad.

Los ojos carmín corrían ansiosos buscando la taquilla. Un suspiro fue toda muestra de impresión hacia el magno recinto. Un excelente lugar para la aventura aquel donde se entierran las lamentables despedidas y los emotivos rencuentros. El siseo de la bienvenida o el exilio. Éste último parecía adueñarse de la despistada pareja que recorría el galpón.

Ilusionado, había pensado que el nerviosismo del que cayó victima la noche anterior tras salir del ballet, se acallaría en cuanto tuviese el boleto de regreso en mano. Rio desalentado. El billete "Moscú-Berlín-Paris" fue ceñido por las temblorosas extremidades.

—"La segunda ruta de tren más larga en Europa". Será un viaje cansado. Insisto, será mejor tomar un vuelo. Mañana reinician actividades.

Fue ignorado. Gilbert, mentalmente movía números. Tardaría 25 horas en llegar a la capital de su hermano. Contando los husos horarios y que aún no entraba en usanza el 'de invierno' en Europa Central, el viaje parecería haberse realizado en 22 horas por la diferencia temporal entre las viejas capitales. Aparentemente volverían tres horas de su existir. Le resultó gracioso, se alegraba por ganar un bono de tiempo. ¿Para qué?

Aprovechando los minutos que aún podría gozar en tierra eslava, caminaron por los andenes, llenándose los bolsillos de golosinas nacionales para el viaje, suvenires (que en su hogar los encontrarían estorbosos), checando el panfleto sobre las paradas; buscando en el hangar el novedoso ferrocarril. Hipócritamente variaban la conversación en banalidades que les permitían ahogar la lúgubre aura que les rodeaba, esa donde las estridentes voces en sus mentes clamaban por la ruina de la falsa calma.

Los ojos se rehuían, temerosos de al encontrarse, descubrir los restos de las brasas atizadas en la madrugada. Estaban aterrados al intuir que una vez dado el entrecruce, sería el último. La mano de Gilbert, enguantada en cuero negro, dejó correr los ápices de los dactilares en la búsqueda de las falanges frías de Iván. Al notar ese febril tacto, la gran manaza constriñó fuertemente la otra, queriendo acallar su inquietud con su seguridad osmótica. Ese contacto fue su soporte cuando el silbato avisó la primera llamada de abordaje. La voz de una mujer, a través de la bocina, se los ratificó.

Las palpitaciones en su pecho flaqueaban. Frente a si, el gusano de acero plateado y rojo abría sus compuertas. Ya no era posible aplazar la despedida, no mientras su decisión fuese imperturbable. En minutos darían los dos timbrazos restantes y la cuenta regresiva a su plan suicida se pondría en marcha a la par del tren. La angustia de los pasados meses, de los postreros años, se comprimiría hasta derivarse en nada.

La promesa de sus ilusiones no le bastaba para terminar de mostrar un porte resoluto. Un extraño ardor le gritaba a Gilbert que liberara las comprimidas lágrimas que se advertían con humedad en los azuzados cristalinos. Conflictuado, debatía si mostrar su miedo a Iván. La gente solía asignarle al suicidio el eufemismo de "la salida fácil", un método para cobardes. ¿Realmente así era? No. No obstante, esa impresión dejaría. Iba a dimitir en todo en lo que creía, arrumbar aquello que tanto amaba en el entredicho de la incertidumbre. Dar la espalda con tal indiferencia, sonaba inverosímil. Necesitaba fuerza y valor que el brillo de sus ojos celestes le robaba en un parpadeo._ 'Ludwig'_.

Su tormenta interna fue templada en un beso que el ruso robó. Devolvió un sonrisa nerviosa a la amable mientras un nudo en la garganta demandaba un destrabe. Sus labios temblaban y quisieron más hiel anestésica. Su beso suplicante fue contestado por uno avorazado. Sintió su nuca ser envuelta y los cuerpos atraerse en el candor del abrazo. El ruso absorbió sus labios, apoderándose de la cavidad bucal hasta hacer chocar los dientes en su desespero. El tacto cariñoso, se volvió aprensivo y su ponderosa fortaleza ciñó ambiciosa.

Gilbert quiso romper el enlace, sofocado por la falta de aire, mas la amalgama que cernían los dedos de Iván rodeando su cuello, lo forzaban a permanecer estático. Sus brazos trataron de apartarlo ganando por responsivas, forcejeos. Un gemido quejumbroso brotó de la laringe y su volumen aumento al percatarse del avance al que lo conducían los pies eslavos. Caminaban en reversa, tropezando de a poco con los cambios en el relieve. Aferrándose de la bufanda, trato de asfixiarle, únicamente consiguió acrecentar la agresividad en el irrevocable beso. Lo finalizó con una mordida sardónica en el labio inferior del impositivo agresor.

— ¿Tienes congelado el cerebro, estúpido?― Fue callado con un bofetón y de un impulso, arrojado contra la gradiente inferior, a un lado de las vías. Sagaz, Iván se le unió en un brinco, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, tomando nuevamente del cuello hasta recostarlo con tosquedad, sobre una de las vigas de madera con los hombros paralelos al riel y la cabeza recargada en el largo acero contrario. La poca gente en la estación, y hallarse en el desnivel, permitió que pasasen desapercibidos mientras Gilbert trataba de quitárselo de encima. No deducía su proceder. — ¡Deja los juegos Braginski!

Escupiéndose el aliento, las fieras miradas se acechaban transgrediendo cualquier pensamiento que las siguiese. Ese miraje duró lo suficiente para volcar y renovar pasiones que creían muertas, resentidas por el olvido, tan bravas, tan expuestas. Amor y odio, ambos tan degenerados por su antagónico.

La tierra bajo él, comenzó a tamborilear. Apreciaba las vibraciones de una fuerte carga aproximándose. En la curvatura de uno de los incontables arcos del fondo, vislumbró un tren acercándose sobre las vías en que mantenían su querella. Con un respingo, buscó sus irises opalinas esperando una señal que desempañara su incógnita. El férreo miramiento, le escupía frialdad, incriminarlo.

— ¿No es esto lo que quieres? — Una sonrisa psicótica ocupó sus labios teñidos de carmín. ― ¿Por qué dejar las cosas al humor caprichoso de la suerte? Si buscas un fin, lo encontraras en mis manos. Las expectativas jamás superan los sueños, pero la realidad acostumbra a sorprender ¿_Da_? No morirás solo, aquí me tienes.― Tras una carcajada hilarante, la risa fue decreciendo hasta soltar con ternura a los pálidos labios. ― ¿No es sublime? Morir en brazos de quien te ama. ¡¿No lo es?!

Hendido en insensibilidad, Iván obsequió un beso casto con sabor férrico. Los forcejeos se volvieron convulsivos, exasperados. El tren se aproximaba y las piedrecillas ya brincaban en su derredor. Toda lucha era inútil, estaba doblegado por su poderío monstruoso. Alzar la voz por ayuda, humillante; implorar ¡Jamás! Ni la gente, ni el mismo conductor del transporte, habían dado cuenta de su circunstancia y lo harían bastante tarde. Escuchó nuevamente la voz a través de megáfono esperanzado en que fuese una amonestación o una convocación al cuerpo de seguridad, mas la calma de aquella empleada lo hizo desistir de sus ideas fantasiosas.

― ¡No me muestres resistencia!— El ruso sonaba fúrico, y sus cuencas violetas se afligían en el rostro ecuánime. ―Me haces creer que tu vida miserable luchó por prolongar su agonía, al igual que un animal acorralado. ¡Permíteme guarnecer un recuerdo decente de tu final!

El humano tiene la maña de plantearse los escenarios más devastadores para toda situación escabrosa. Sin embargo, Gilbert en ninguno de sus macabros planes vislumbró despedazar su cuerpo hasta volverlo una masa de carne y sangre irreconocible fundida con asfalto. Su amor propio había nublado las opciones que concluían en mutilación asidua y lo ligaban los 'románticos'. Ahora, con la parte occipital de su cráneo traqueteando a la par de las vías, se atemorizaba. El dolor, el orgullo, las anclas, las memorias que voraginosas se agolpaban en su temporal, atentando su _statu quo_.

El desprendimiento de adrenalina se catalizaba. ¿Por qué se resistía? ¿No era esto lo que quería?

Una sonrisa satisfecha bordeó sus labios. Condescendiente, se refugió en el estoicismo; ese momentáneo sufrimiento serviría a modo de expiación. Pronto, encontraría la paz y el eterno descanso del tormentoso mundo del cual fue parte primordial en la forja de sus aberraciones.

Sólo una efigie revoloteaba ansiosa. _Ludwig_. Ese nodo naval estranguló su corazón hasta desgarrarlo. Exhaló, tratando de templarse, no se permitiría derramar una lágrima con el finito aproximándose. Alzó resignado la barbilla, conciliando lamentar perder una oportunidad de volver a verlo, de estrecharlo y abrazarle. Decirle todo lo que le quería.

Se soltó del aferrado afiance en que mantenían sus manos las ropas de Iván y las dejó caer a sus costados. Viró su perfil hasta que su mejilla descansó sobre la vieja e hinchada madera. El mecánico clamor de los aceros arribando, ensordecedor, rebotaba contra la oprimida oreja. Uno, dos bocinazos del maquinista.

La monstruosa máquina se acercaba, intransigente a velocidad vertiginosa. Las luces encandilaban y las partículas de tierra danzaban cuál aceite en freidora de pan. Le dedicó una sonrisa ensoñada y una contemplación deprecativa, cuál si fuese una vieja amiga, quien misericordiosa, le arrebataba sin distinción ni juicio, su existencia.

Inhaló nervioso y ocultó sus rubíes con la cortina de abundantes pestañas incoloras; quizás si la muerte lo tomaba en la incertidumbre que ofrece la oscuridad, se diezmaría el dolor. Tantos sentimientos galopantes que estallaban incongruentes en su carrera le alargaron incomparablemente los segundos que le restaban. La curiosidad no pudo más y las granadas, fuera de sus orbitas recibieron esa imagen terrorífica, un zoom tridimensionado acompañado por los implacables sonidos de los frenos tensándose con fricción.

En un micrómetro temporal, era levantado por la solapa de su vestimenta y de un golpe, cayó sobre sus palmas incrustándose las negras piedrecillas. El efecto Doppler vino, y se fue, junto con la locomotora y los primeros vagones. Respiraba. Por su posición (echado sobre el cuerpo de Iván), podía suponer que la cruel nación desistió en postrimera instancia, abduciéndolos a un par de metros de la vía.

―No voy a pisar prisión por tu estupidez.― El ex soviético parecía desahuciado, sudaba frío. A Gilbert no le importaba continuar viviendo en lo más mínimo. Se lo había dicho y él lo creía; sin embargo, dejar de sentir el agarre a instantes de ser atropellados por la máquina lo desarmó completamente. El germano se hubiese dejado morir, ¡lo hubiese dejado matarle! Maldijo en un gruñido y se llevó la mano a los cabellos cenizos, zarandeándolos estresado. ―Eres mi amigo, uno de los pocos que puedo nombrar libremente así. Saber que no volveré a verte... Duele.― Había murmurado dubitativo, descubriendo en cada palabra pensamientos que jamás había reflexionado.

Esto no era un capricho o uno de los múltiples actos para llamar la atención de aquel sujeto, si permitía que subiese al ferrocarril trans-europeo…

Melancólicos se vigilaron mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. ―Te amo Gilbert. ― Su garganta se cerró y sintió aglomerarse una excesiva cantidad de agua en su lagrimal.

Descolocado, el mencionado se evidenció incrédulo. Las cejas arquearon aprensivas y cuestionaron la falta de lógica. El color que había abandonado las mejillas del ruso, fue a aparcarse en las suyas. Mientras que su opuesto, paralizado, boqueaba por aire.

―Que hipócrita. ― Escuchó en las palabras un aire desengañado de Gilbert. La declaración era tan falsa que cubrirla era imposible. El carecía del ardid que lo consumía años atrás con tendencias fogosas y posesivas. Ciertamente no le amaba, era un antojo pasajero incendiado por recuerdos que removidos con la convivencia. Aun así, no podía mirarlo y decirle que no le necesitaba a sabiendas de que la negativa provocaría nulidad en cualquiera de sus acciones futuras, y por consiguiente, que aquel bufón siguiese jugando a la 'ruleta rusa'.

Sumido en impotencia, forzaba su mente a usar toda su creatividad en acertar una forma sensata de mantener prendida la vacilante llama de aquella penosa vela. Quería confabular y mentir. Si pudiese encontrar un pretexto cualquiera para arraigarlo a su lado…

Ya no podía apresarlo o se vería atrapado por trifulcas diplomáticas. Sí habría de volver, sería a voluntad. Imposible, dado que Gilbert odiaba la tierra tras los Urales. Acusaba al frio, escudándose con eso de los recuerdos deshonrosos. Evadiéndoles. Esa inquebrantable obcecación obstruía posibilidades, ayudada por el patológico celo al joven alemán. Gilbert no renunciaría a Ludwig.

'_Maldito seas, malagradecido.'_

―Eres muy ambicioso, y cuadrado. Tu felicidad no tiene que radicar exclusivamente en las bases que has sentado.― _'No tiene que radicar en él, ni en su tierra'_ pensó sin atreverse a vociferarlo.

―No discutiré mis decisiones contigo. Menos cuando fuiste tú quien insistió en deshacer mi vida. ¿No es absurdo que en estos momentos te opongas a tus mismas intrigas?― Se derrumbó; acababa de ser nombrado el indisputablemente incitador de la absurda epopeya. Tenía razón.

Iván vilipendió su yerro. Las maquiavélicas maquinaciones que buscaban insertarle la idea de reintegrarse a Rusia, desgraciadamente acorralaron a su fierecilla al suicidio. Entendía el sentimiento de culpa.

Apenado por su imprudencia, Gilbert terminó disculpándose. —Sucedería tarde o temprano. Yo ya no tengo futuro.

Hizo caso omiso. Se reprochaba dolido el haber errado miserablemente. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto el "orgullo nacionalista" de ese terco esperpento?

Aquella conversación en el bar había surgido deliberada por celos, deseosos de verlo sufrir, de arrancar la estúpida y perfecta sonrisa, restregándole la facilidad que tenía para congeniar y rodearse de cariño, por más superfluo que fuera. La cizaña, era una fría venganza elucubrada la mañana que cáustico se retiró de la magna junta de naciones, nombrándoles ratas de forma generalizada. Gilbert vivía rehuyéndole, despreciándole, tratándole con mecánica tibieza, ignorando lo que habían pasado. Merecía ese tormento.

Ilusamente, creyó que tras la absoluta desaprobación del mundo, le suplicaría ayuda; que redirigiría sus petitorias de repatriación a él, y de rodillas imploraría entre acongojados ruegos una anexión. Únicamente así, a sus pies, exhortaría _in actu_ su indulgencia. Esa esperanza fue tan vivida, casi certera, el día que recibió su llamada, que con alegría autentica le había invitado a realizar ese viaje para pasar con él las fiestas.

Gustoso le habría obsequiado la vigilia de su concesión en Kaliningrado (siempre había sido suya) y con aquel gesto cubriría las cicatrices de los martirios que se causaron. Truncaría las cosas por conseguirlo, por revocar la orden de disolución que estaba a su nombre. Retornarían a la felicidad utópica de Siberia... Aquella felicidad, ¿Cuánto hubiese durado?

A base de prueba y error comprobó que las aves enjauladas se dejaban morir con la primer helada. Jilgueros, gorriones, era indistinto. Gilbert figuraba ser la excepción; siempre lo encontraba entero en cada visita, volviéndolo invaluable en su momento. Tarde comprendió, por sus acciones apáticas ante todo, que en realidad se había marchito al poner el pie en el psiquiátrico, y si no tomaba la vía por la que guiaba sus pasos ahora, era por ese mismo orgullo irracional.

Iván se torturaba con sus evocativas respuestas. Él no podía ser su asesino. No podía ser Otelo. Los aliados, ellos no habían fallado el primer asalto, le habían fulminado con su disolución. Siguiendo la misma lógica, dedujo con pesar, que desde entonces (desde el principio), le acompañaba un _poltergeist_. Se había enamorado de un espectro. Todo había sido humo.

'_¿Acaso nuestra percepción no es sino una sombra de la realidad?' _

Las lágrimas fluyeron calientes en la fría tez, sacando una risa incrédula al de vanos granates, quien difuso, limpió las traicioneras y saladas gotas del rostro cosaco.

Iván tomó entre las suyas esas acariciadoras afables, ¿Debía liberarlo? ¿Acceder a deseos tan sórdidos? Su talante se contrajo afligido por las concluyentes cavilaciones, llevándose a sus labios las filosas manos. No le quería lo suficiente para ayudarle a cumplir tales anhelos. Su egoísmo superaba aquel 'amor' retachado en viejos y supurantes rencores. No quería ayudarle, no bajo ese costo.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y apretó aquel anguloso cuerpo, atiborrándolo en besos que opacaban sus sollozos. No podía hacer nada por él sino reafirmarle su cariño. Que impotencia.

Aspiró el olor que desprendía su cabello y el impregnado en su cuello. Tanteó la faz marmórea, aquel perfil arrogante. Dibujó sus cejas, la nariz recta que en su mitad, cargaba una filosa anormalidad; un pico minúsculo visible sólo al tacto, un vestigio de algún puñetazo. Los labios memorizaron los contrarios, un poco resecos, siempre felinos. Finalmente, los pulgares, reposando en los altos pómulos, tallaron la piel de alabastro mientras recorrían las delgadísimas mejillas apreciando su textura diáfana y sincrónicamente las pupilas se alinearon, examinándose con severidad. Frías contrastantes con las burlescas.

Lo conocía como nadie, lo perdería como nadie. Lo creía fervientemente, sin sorprenderse de su egoísmo. Era conocedor único de esa inescrutable verdad, que ardía debajo del esternón al pensar que no era correspondido, reafirmándolo cuando los rubís trepidaron al escuchar por la bocina la segunda llamada; se desvivían por reflejar aquel imponente atlante de gélidos ojos.

'_Pérfido Ingrato. No me abandones.'_

Gilbert deshizo su abrazo buscando incorporarse; no tenía tiempo para niñerías sempiternas, aún debía localizar su vagón y planificar el proceso de finiquito. Antes de lograr ponerse en pie, fue obligado a permanecer quieto de un imperioso jalón, anegado en la cruzada de miradas.

―No puedo ver más allá del presente, tampoco tengo religión, ni razón para darte fe. Pero, ¿no puedes esperar un poco? Confía en mí, ¿_Da_? No marches aún. — Su voz suplicante le sonsacó. Se sentía degradado al rogarle a esa sombra por piedad, sobretodo con su cuerpo fallándole ridículamente, con lágrimas cobardes y su voz quebradiza. Tenía esperanza de encontrar una solución en la prórroga.

—La suerte está echada. Tendrás que soportar no volver a ver nunca tanta awesomidad. Será difícil, lo entiendo, uno no ve dioses todos los días_, _pero exageras, ya estas acostumbrado a sufrir mi ausencia,_ Kesesese_.― con dulzura fraternal, retiró los cabellos que le ocultaban la entristecida mirada. — Te aseguro, cumplirás tu falacia; en un siglo o dos, me habrás olvidado.― Una media sonrisa contestó con la cenicienta cabeza, negándolo.

— El trauma es insuperable. No volver a ver tanta psicopatía… ¿Nunca? Parece demasiado tiempo.

—Nunca. Es una promesa. —La ex nación aprovecho el intento de auto control en que Iván se centraba y con rapidez, se puso en pie. Tendió la mano y dudoso, el ruso la observó para exhalar, derrotado. Con su apoyo se encumbró cuan alto era.

—Ayer prometí la gema de mi reserva y en su lugar te di calor hogareño. Sabía que 'el mejor arma contra el frio' merecía de otra ocasión para desfondarse. —Sacó de entre sus ropas una botella achatada que depositó sobre la mano parca. Vodka áureo, por supuesto; uno bastante añejo. —Ayudará a que el tiempo discurra con velocidad. Hasta que llegue el momento. — El prusiano metió la botella en la mochila que había permanecido tirada con el ajetreo. Echándola en sus hombros, miró confuso a su generoso compañero.

―Yo… No sé como agradecer. ―No sabía ni como comenzar aquel discurso, se debían tanto… Las instrucciones terminales fueron dadas por los amplificadores. Su corazón saltó en el pecho, el tren partiría sin él. Un segundo de vacilación y corrió a refugiarse en el pecho que flemático recibía lágrimas, golpes, caricias y repudios. —Gracias.

Una palabra que abarcaba miles. Siglos usando el lenguaje y fue lo único que pudo articular para simplificar la maraña de sentimientos que le evocaban los irisados lilas.

—Ju ju. No tienes porque. — Gilbert le dio una sonrisa espléndida, promisoria. Cortó el entrelazado y se dispuso a comenzar una huida a la primer puerta visible del ferrocarril. Nuevamente fue sujetado de las muñecas. Un beso cándido, le devoró la templanza, acompañando el desasosiego entre los delicados trazos sobre la dermis. Aquel cuidadoso frote, permitió a las lenguas acariciarse hermanas de la desolación, y la alianza en el sello de los labios se reafirmó.

En aquel desemboque, independientemente decidieron enterrar las escenas condenables de su existencia compartida, sepultando la inmundicia en su alma, aquella en que los ambivalentes sentimientos permanecían arraigados a la aleación de pasión y tirria, que en su desdicha pusilánime, enarbolaba volátil su nexo. Necesitarían el ímpetu que les restaban, pues parte de sus vidas moría con aquel beso.

Abnegadas en esa contraparte moribunda, las manos de Iván le buscaron, hasta depositar una metálica placa en las suyas. Cautivó el labio inferior, pidiéndole implícito su devoción; ese débil músculo correspondió con un desaire tímido.

Las falanges albinas descubrieron el origen del objeto; era la cruz de hierro que hubo perdido en su última batalla, en Königsberg, arrancada de su cuello por la arpía bielorrusa para enviarla como rúbrica de su caída y apremiante captura. Gilbert entendía que devolverla significaba una disculpa tácita. Ignoraba el motivo, Iván solía ser truculento; podía ser por haberla resguardado sin su permiso tanto como por una serie de acciones en su contra que desconocía. Podía haber sido por la esclavitud a la que se vio sometido, aunque sospechaba que el ex soviético no se arrepentiría por eso. Tras un miramiento, aún enclavado en el beso, la devolvió, colgándola al grueso cuello cosaco.

Los mimos de sus labios se vieron interrumpidos dándose oportunidad de respirar, recargando las frentes como columna de la contraria. Los ojos señalaron el colgante, minimizado en el amplio pecho de quien era ostentado con la presea, donde empañaba la gracia natural de la que era dotada. '_Nada como el sitio que corresponde.' _

—Hmmm; luce mejor en mí. Sin embargo quiero que la conserves, un recuerdo…

―Predijiste tu olvido instantes atrás. ¿Crees que me ayudas así?

―Soy demasiado vanidoso para permitírtelo.

'_Da… Ególatra, hasta el final'_. Linda forma de castigarlo. Recuperado al descubrir las marcas que definieron a ese personaje, borroso por tiempos, retomó sus agasajos labiales. Gilbert mostraba la imperturbabilidad legendaria que lucía en combate, mientras que el terror de Europa y Asia se sentía destrozado por su ineptitud, incapaz de portar una fachada de entereza, reanudando sus lloriqueos.

Cegados en el sediento intercambio de húmeda añoranza, ambos cuerpos se tensaron al anunciarse la tercera llamada. El germano trató de virar, palpablemente desesperado, mas su receptor oprimió sus hombros, doliente.

―Si lo tomas, no habrá marcha atrás.

―Precisamente. ― La sonrisa maliciosa fue acompañada por una mirada astuta que acarició bondadosa su faz. ―Adiós Iván. ― Gilbert con un ósculo diminuto y apenas perceptible, lacró eternamente su debilidad; la parafernalia de inseguridades que reposaría en aquel sepulcro, en ese rostro discrepante, cargado en recriminación infantil.

Sin permitirse voltear, corrió hasta la puerta más accesible en su apuro. Ni bien había dado media vuelta cuando escuchó el sonido mecánico de las puertas sellándose herméticamente, una mujer distinta, daba indicaciones a los pasajeros.

Tras el grueso cristal; Iván, lejano y encogido, surcaba su perfil en lágrimas sosegadas, hundiendo la mitad de su faz en la protectora bufanda. Gilbert sonrió conforme ante la ductilidad de aquella nación, pueril en su propia monstruosidad. Ahí quedaba quien devoró su dignidad. El cuadro se empequeñecía; no volvería a verlo… Abatido repitió sus palabras, nunca sería demasiado tiempo.

Agitó sus brazos efusivamente, hasta que la visión se desvaneció de su panorama.

Al dejar de sentir el peso de los adorados orbes píricos, Iván eliminó toscamente los trazos de la humedad ardiente en su piel, y con la diestra aferrando la antigua cadena, murmuró al viento deseando que llevase su lamento hasta el poseedor de su calidez.

―Adiós Gilbert. Adiós mi amigo.

'_Adiós dichosa y humana infelicidad'_.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**1 Enero; Rusia, Moscú – Zona limítrofe. **

"Quinto vagón, tercer ala" El anagrama sobre la estructura del tren, aseguraba ahí se encontraba su compartimento. Por algún misterio indescifrable, no había topado con alguna camarera que pudiese orientarlo. Caminando indeciso, encontró el dichoso "AC" que rezaba la lámina platinada sobre la angosta puerta en aquel vagón de lujo. Empujó la puerta vigilando el pasillo. El departamento estaba vacío. Cerró con seguro y cayó exhausto a la cama, aventando la mochila sobre la mesilla desayunador.

Habiendo previsto el enclaustramiento en que se sometería las siguientes veinticinco horas; con pereza desfondó la mochila sobre la colcha azul, dejando caer descuidadamente las posesiones sobre la cama. Se felicitó su ingenio en el éxito de la empresa. Había infiltrado sin ningún problema el alcohol con que se auxiliaría durante la jornada, queriendo evitar salir de su cabina para recurrir al _lounge bar._

Apiló las botellas, descartando al instante el regalo de Iván, tenía una misión para tal presente. Sopesando analítico el licor, dejó que una ráfaga del amanecer enalbado sorteara reflejos broncíneos sobre sí. Cuantificando su contenido, calculó repartirlo fraccionado, planeando una primera mitad para el dichoso encuentro con su hermanito, en cuál debía exudar lastima, mostrándose meritorio de la piedad y el perdón de Ludwig tras una semana de abandono. Examinó el resto de las ampolletas y abrió la menos inofensiva; un primer trago del elixir líquido fue sorbido con ligero escozor.

Era momento de organizar la tempestad desencadenada en su sistema nervioso. Una semana en busca de su 'santo grial', para inútilmente deducir en segundos la localización de la fuente de su eternidad. Rio decepcionado.

Sobre la cama yacían, además de unas docenas de dulces y los suvenires, tres gruesos libros protegidos por unas ostentosas tapas. Las doradas letras cirílicas en la portada revelaban el hipotético contenido de cada tomo. "Anna Karenina", "Recopilación de cuentos" y "Los hermanos Karamazov". Tolstoi, Chejov y Dostoievski eran los autores respectivos.

Por la noche, mientras Iván descansaba en un cojín frente a la chimenea; Gilbert aún despierto y ocioso, dispuesto a mantener el estupor alcohólico que le amenizaba el '_after_', tomó la hazaña de buscar la cava principal en aquella mansión. El ruso había dado un par de días libres a los sirvientes en favor de las fiestas, Yekaterina se había retirado (llevándose a rastras a Natasha) al terminar la cena, y con el cosaco dormido, le volvían el único ser pensante en aquel palacete, permitiéndole un libre transito en su inspección.

La residencia de Iván había cambiado monumentalmente con la modificación gubernamental. Poco (o nada) atesoraba del periodo comunista, produciendo en Gilbert un extravío durante los primeros minutos. Recorriendo las tinieblas, terminó en alguna gigantesca estancia; quizás un pomposo salón privado donde suscitaban las reuniones con el jefe electo. La ambientación era francesa, llenándole de nostalgia molesta. La recámara le memoraban los tiempos de la zarina Catalina 'La grande' ('_psico-bitch, ambiciosa, rusófila, traidora a su sangre prusiana' _Gilbert la odiaba_._), tiempos de su viejo Fritz… Haciendo de lado la escenografía, continuó la requisa. Dentro de cofres y baúles encontró cajas con confites y chocolates, incluso habanos, desgraciadamente, no botellas.

Pensaba retirarse de la oficina cuando el brillo lunar resplandeció en un pequeño cristal, figurando movimiento donde no debía de haberlo. Espantado, inmóvil, esperó una repetición. La columna luminosa de su linterna apuntó indiscreta. La intoxicación en su sangre debía jugar con su percepción pues el reflejo no ocurrió. Fue hasta que volvió sus pasos a la salida que el haz lo provocó nuevamente. Movido por el misterio, se acercó a donde percibió el fugaz brillo; una ancha estantería empotrada en un muro altísimo que en su totalidad servía de librero. Tanteando empolvados libros, descubrió que el estante tenía un doble fondo.

Bajó una colección de rollizas constituciones para revelar de lo que ocultaban. Quedó pasmado. No era un espacio, era el pasaje a una vasta habitación. La lámpara develó la lobreguez. Una mesa con montones de documentos apilados radicaba en el centro, a un lado de estos, había un quinqué opaco; su vidrio irradiaba reflejante la luz. Ansioso retiró bloques legislativos y escalando estantes, atravesó la estrecha cavidad, penetrando en la bodega oculta.

Era un archivero en su totalidad; anaqueles repletos de documentos y registros con toda la acción militar y política de Rusia. Gracias a su estructura cronológica, asignó las primeras cajas como escritos y cartas de príncipes y reyes, gran cantidad de ellos con manchas de quemaduras. Había discontinuidad de meses, incluso años. Obviamente los faltantes fueron destruidos durante la revolución bolchevique.

Motivado avanzó a la parte menos polvosa, donde cuidadosamente resguardadas en cajas selladas aparecían cientos de casetes con grabaciones entre _golondrinas y cuervos*9_ con sus presas, las acompañaban carpetas estampilladas con sellos de confidencialidad. Acomodados a su lado, figuraban los seguimientos de diferentes sujetos, espías americanos y rusos. A unos pasos, dio con cuadernos donde se señalaban los dictámenes que daba el gobierno comunista, las purgas dentro del partido, los hilos de control... ¡Jah! Rastros de siglos de suciedad rusa. "_América me pondría un altar por esto."_

Iba a leer detenidamente una serie de expedientes científicos sobre experimentos antiéticos encubiertos, cuando, bajo ellos, identificó en la penumbra un pequeño bulto extremadamente familiar. La luz señaló y su alma se vino abajo. Tres libros desgastados en sus gruesas y gariboleadas cubiertas; los reconoció instantáneamente. Eran las obras literarias que habían fungido de diarios encubiertos el tiempo que permaneció en el psiquiátrico. '_¿Iván los habría leído? ¿Por qué los atesoraba?'_ Dejó lo que aún tenia en las manos y corrió a hojearlos.

"Todas las familias felices se parecen entre sí, del mismo modo que las desgraciadas lo son, cada una a su manera."*10 En la primera página, bajo las letras impresas, rezaban unas manuscritas, tembleques y apretujadas.

"Hoy fui asombroso, como siempre. Hoy estoy feliz. Tras la visita del narizón, he obtenido material para continuar mis crónicas, me estaba cansando de hacerlo en la pared. Habré de transcribirlas, eventualmente… ".

Convencido de su autenticidad, los tomó en posesión y salió de la húmeda despensa. Reacomodó los libros que ocultaban la entrada secreta y ligero corrió a la habitación donde había dejado las pocas pertenencias de las que se había hecho esa semana de trotamundos. Metió los libros a su maleta y regresó frenético donde yacía su anfitrión. Continuaba dormido.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, despertó agitado al ex soviético y le rogó lo acompañase a la estación de ferrocarriles. Era tiempo de regresar. Las quejas y riñas de Iván fueron inútiles. Debía volver. La apología fue encausada con una simple palabra, '_Ludwig'_, no debió abandonarlo en aquellas fechas simbólicas. Cuanta falsedad. El nerviosismo se desató por una idea efímera e infecciosa.

"Los _jodidos_ diarios de Prusia." …Sus crónicas, su historia, su vida, la de Prusia.

Una semana trabajando por encontrar 'algo', que de forma impremeditada, florecía como la 'inspiración divina', retando su lógica, proponiéndole una nueva teoría. Las parcas debían estarse riendo a sus costillas.

La idea descabellada y por igual factible consistía en que permanecía enclavado por culpa de los diarios que había escrito metódicamente cada jodido día de su vida. Aturdido cual león enjaulado, paseaba en su habitación mientras el tren cruzaba la frontera de Moscú. Todos y cada uno de los días vividos, tenían un respaldo bibliográfico en las viejas hojas de miles de empastes. Junto con sus escritos mantenía anexados cada documento, tratado, negociación, préstamo, carta, manuscrito oficial (o no), alianza, declaración bélica… Es decir, TODO. Cada acción efectuada mantenía su registro (una copia o connotación) en aquella colección.

Esos diarios eran la evidencia por excelencia de su subsistencia, y las únicas fuentes fidedignas de cualquier asunto que lo involucrase. No eran necesarias las bases si no tenían un respaldo histórico; dilapidando los originales su garantía, tornando su existencia en un asunto cuestionable.

La mirada acongojada continuaba apolillando aquellas obras clásicas. ¿Y ahora? ¿Debía saltar en gusto por su hallazgo o comenzar a preparar su funeral con resignación?

"Joder". Gilbert comenzó a carcajearse delirante. Una semana de sufrimientos insubstanciales por reliquias que residían en su sótano. La anhelada libertad dejaba su esencia en los aturdidos sentidos. Tan próxima… tan temible.

Su pecho se comprimía por el sentir que lo acompaño a principios de 1954 en el tren de Siberia a Moscú, de la URSS a la Alemania comunista; o el que en 1806 lo derribó en su regreso imprevisto de la campaña de recaptura territorial. El mismo desconcierto cuando al principio de sus días, arribaba al Sacro Imperio, desterrado de Acre, ataviado en su antigua túnica, llegando a rendirle cuentas a su supuesto superior, un niño de torvos ultramarina.

Su celular resonó clamando ser contestado. Convocado por su corazón, aquel niño le demandaba una explicación al exilio. Lo dejó retumbar hasta que pasó al contestador, no se molestó en dejar un mensaje de voz.

"Tranquilo West. Es cuestión de tiempo."

Volvería a él, a 'casa'; como en el epílogo de cada capítulo de su historia; cíclico como todo en la vida, en un mundo agresivo, loco y desmemoriado. Regresaba a sus brazos para complementarse.

Cerró los ojos punzantes, las vibraciones del movimiento ferroviario eran similares a aquellas cuando en 1989, Berlín embriagado en la euforia de un concierto, tomaba mazas y palas, rompiendo la cortina que irrumpía la proximidad entre ellos. Los bloques y las cercas, el vacío de la multitud, la distancia de los años. Escuchaba los llantos y gritos. Lo escuchaba llamándolo.

"_Ruhig, mein Kind.__Ich bin hier_"*

Cada frote de los rieles contra el acero del transporte estaba en sincronía con las sacudidas del martillo en el choque destructor, bestial contra el muro; resonaban en su pecho, pulsando al compás de los tambores fúnebres, o los cañones de salvas, en un progreso sumamente firme como la manecilla del segundero. El avance jamás se detendría.

Siendo dueño de una longevidad casi milenaria, se dio el derecho de pensar que relativamente, en un pestañeo estaría a su lado.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**~*Traducciones:*~**

"Ruhig, mein Kind. Ich bin hier "_/ Tranquilo, mi niño. __Estoy aquí._

**~*Datos curiosos:*~**

1* Del 18 de enero al 19 de abril, ocurre la insurrección del gueto de Varsovia, donde un grupo de rebeldes judíos toma posesión armada del gueto, como rebelión ante las deportaciones a los campos de exterminio. Sobra decir que los alemanes tuvieron muchas dificultades para controlarlos.

2*Es la melodía que interpreta Austria en el anime.

3*Hace referencia al Palacio _Schönbrunn,_ residencia de los Habsburgo (casa de realeza, reinantes en el imperio Astro-Húngaro, SIRG y otros, México incluido) comparable en belleza al Versalles.

4*_Ghibli_: Es el nombre de las corrientes aéreas que provienen de Túnez, son vientos calientes y secos, 'cíclicos hasta alterar el sistema nervioso'.

5*_Rasputitsa_: lagunas de lodo formadas por la lluvia y saturación de agua en tierra, antes y después de invierno ruso; ocurre en las 'rusias' occidentales.

6*_Berserker_: los que jugaron '_Age of Empires'_, saben que son los llamados 'guerreros en trance'. Son vikingos que se inducían por rituales religiosos, a un modo belicoso, siendo incapaces de sentir dolor o diezmar su desempeño ante las heridas, volviéndolos 'invencibles' en combate. Lo malo era que actuaban irracionalmente.

7*Un extracto de la ópera "El ocaso de los dioses", de Richard Wagner. Durante la WWII, como parte de la propaganda a los ciudadanos alemanes, a las operaciones o los resultados de las mismas, se les acompañaba con alguna pieza musical, como si fuesen parte de un gran espectáculo. Hitler era un adorador del arte y en música casi divinizó a Wagner (por su ideología en el ciclo del Anillo Nibelungo, se puede connotar del realce del mitológico _Übermensch_ (Superhombre aka Sigfrido).

8*Insinuación del atentado en un aeroplano (1943) y al de 'Guarida de Lobo' (1944) a cargo de generales, políticos y la aristocracia prusiana contra el _Führer_

9* Golondrinas y Cuervos: Espías soviéticos, mujeres y varones respectivamente que seducían y ocasionalmente daban placer sexual buscando el medio de contacto o información que tuviese su victima. Podían llegar a matarla… un detallito de la Guerra Fría.

10* Primer frase de la novela Anna Karenina de L. Tolstoi.

** Piotr Ilich Tchaikovski (1840-1893) Compositor ruso del romanticismo caracterizado por su capacidad de impregnar sus sentimientos en las obras. Las más famosas son: 'Sinfonía No. 6' (o 'Patética', se supone es una especie de autobiografía), concierto para piano No. 1, las nacionalistas 'Obertura 1812' y 'Marcha Eslava', la ópera Eugene Onegin, la fantasía 'Romeo y Julieta' y sus ballets: 'La bella durmiente', 'El cascanueces' y 'El lago de los cisnes'. En el tercer acto del Lago de los Cisnes, aparece el _Pas de deux_ (baile para dos) del Cisne Negro, donde -spoiler!- éste crea una farsa para condenar a muerte a su albino homólogo a manos de su estúpido amante. Si pusieron atención, este es el ballet del que discuten Iván y Gilbert en la primer escena del capítulo anterior. Les dejo la versión americana (/watch?v=YT334WsfBIU&feature=related) y la versión inglesa (/watch?v=xTQ1jGnekuc), u.u eran las de mejor calidad visual.

***No agregué muchos detalles de los hechos históricos mencionados en la primer escena pues no era la intención hacer lo que un libro de historia, ruego por que se halla entendido. Dudas y quejas (exigencias o sugerencias), en el botón azul.

.

**~Una disculpa a faltas que mi ignorancia pueda haber engendrado. Ningún agravio es intencional. Créanme, entiendo la delicadeza de los temas tratados.~**

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Ann Aseera, Malkavian13, Nizei, Jackce, Katyusha-pink, sakuramar21. Niñas, :´D ¡gracias! En mis ataques de histeria he querido botar la historia pero sus comentarios me hacen creer que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

**A los lectores**, gracias mil por llegar aquí… Q.Q Espero les gustase la actualización o que al menos, no los decepcionase.

¡Nos leemos!~

.


	7. Marcha

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya es autor de Hetalia y dueño supremo de sus personajes. Esta pseudo-escritora, se limita a proyectarlos según su criterio sin esperar retribución alguna.

**Advertencias**: Violencia moderada en lenguaje. Trama histórico. Leve Germancest.

**Resume: -Capítulo 4-** En el ocaso de los dioses, autoexiliado de las estepas rusas, Gilbert vuelve a enfrentarse en el pasado y en el presente a los gélidos ojos que ardorosos aguardan por él, ahora y siempre.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcha<strong>

**~*Götterdämmerung*~**

**Richard Wagner**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**20 Julio 1870**

—"…Clara había encontrado, al fin, la _infelicidad_ que correspondía a su _blando_ y _empalagoso_ carácter, _infelicidad_ que el trastornado Nathanael nunca hubiera sido capaz de ofrecerle."*1 — Era innecesario encontrar su mirada para descubrir el reproche en ella.―Fin. ―Un menudo zarpazo me escamotea el libro de cuentos para hojear hasta el punto donde la historia moría. Las acezantes manitas revuelven las hojas con un mal disimulado fastidio, el ceño fruncido le acompaña, atormentado por el capricho de la perfección. Un bufido determina la búsqueda como victoriosa. Acercando airoso el libro a mi vista, canturrea una reprimenda.

—Mentiroso. — Encuentra mis risas irrisibles, me maldice por lo bajo. Detesta que le tome a la ligera. ―Has destrozado el cuento. "_Infelicidad" _¿Que clase de historia terminaría así?

—Las justas, las realistas.― Mis mohines de severidad poco le convencen. Enfurruñado en la cama, me observa devolver a la estantería la recopilación de fantasía. ―Si no supiera que te he leído este cuento numerosas veces por encima de lo saludable; te acusaría de una memoria sorprendente.― La imputación no le merma; mi burla por el sonrojo consecutivo, sí. —¡Oh, Vamos Lud! Admítelo, era momento de variar el final. A mi me gustado.

Rechaza la sonrisa de asistente en vendimia gitana; la pequeña arruga que nacía entre las cejas se enaltece, temo se le vuelva costumbre. Perspicaz, dogmático, inflexible y ahora también testarudo y obtuso. Ese era mi 'Ludwig'. No, el término posesivo no es un error. Yo me había ganado a fuerza de hierro y sangre el derecho de grabarle mi blasón. Roderich mismo puede compadecer desde su placentero lecho como vivo testigo de mis méritos.

De la noche a la mañana (Bueno, y siete semanas en guerra de por medio) me había vuelto la figura paterna de la pequeña nación, absuelta de reminiscencias, sentido de segregación o criterio; maleable a mi antojo en su totalidad. El voluble destino había querido que aquel de quien fui fiel vasallo, fuese ahora mi adorable figurilla de arcilla; martirizado por mi consciente o involuntario cincelar.

Exagero un tanto. Él recordaba los primeros años de su renacimiento, tiempo expendido en mansiones afrancesadas y en el palacio de Viena. Recordaba las tempranas lecciones de política y música; el desquicie de Francis, los finos modales forzados, las discusiones a puerta cerrada; las pequeñas y escondidas canas del señorito, las peleas de éste con Erzsébet, las batallas campales de 'éste' conmigo en plena mesa del comedor. Resentía el haber dependido radicalmente de los sirvientes para orientar sus acciones, odiaba el haber estado desvalido. Memorizó las similares caras que analíticas le examinaban a la orilla de su cama; aprendió a llamarles por su nombre correspondiente y atribuirles sentimientos que entre Austria y yo aconsejábamos debía poseer. Aprendió a llamarles a todos ellos 'hermanos'. Asimiló el vivir en un constante aturdimiento.

La imagen de Sacro Imperio había mutado a la de un jovenzuelo de trece años; con extremidades frágiles y delgadas como las de quien crece mucho en poco tiempo. El talante inexpresivo se conservaba infantil, condecorado por unos ojos carentes la profundidad oceánica que gozaban en su primera etapa, cruelmente remplazados por un par de charcos gélidos, traslúcidos, que protegían la inocencia de su dueño con inexorables miradas impías. Adoraba como esas gemas me buscaban con un ligero desespero cuando debía tomar decisiones, por fútiles que estas fuesen, y esa era la más cara de las diferencias; el esbozo de nación confiaba en mí de forma absoluta e incuestionable. Sonreía al escuchar mi voz. Me llamaba hermano y de otras formas personales que ha nadie más se había consentido. Me quería.

— ¿Porqué insististe en que leyera ese? Sé que no lo entiendes.

Me quería sin razonarlo; aceptando ese sentimiento con una rígida fidelidad, creyéndole parte de la naturaleza que le componía. Ensoberbecerme fue la primera parte de la naciente cascada de emociones que su ingenuidad despertó en mí. Después, un caudaloso apego fortalecido por sus tiernas acciones que no exigían nada para ser regaladas. Esa novedad en mi vida, se volvía adictiva, escoriando constantemente la pared entre fraternidad y paternidad, que en algún momento perdería sus bordes y la dependencia física sería mutua. Era feliz, inmensamente feliz. El mundo perdía su relevancia cuando me reducía a un ser un sencillo y orgulloso hermano mayor. ¿Quien pensaría que entre mayor simpleza, encontraría mayor alegría?

En la correspondencia que mantenía con Elizabeta, cáusticas insinuaciones procedentes de ella o su 'marido' (¡jah! Con lo chismoso que es, es imposible dudar que lea mis cartas.) Propusieron esa estreches afectiva como el remplazo inmediato de Gilbird III, acribillado por un fusil danés durante la Guerra de los Ducados. Tal afrenta solo me encausó una sonrisa amarga al descubrirla acusante de su misma falta. Está resentida conmigo, técnicamente le arrebate la criatura que ella comenzaba a celar como propia, en una cínica sustitución de que lo que parece nunca llegar. Podrá fingir ante toda la sociedad vienesa maneras naturalmente femeninas, sin embargo el único carácter femenil instintivo que posee la húngara, es el maternal.

Su anhelo por convertirse en madre me es despreciable en un nivel supremo. Los humanos, se reproducen para asegurar un remplazo en la Tierra, solo algunos endiosados lo manejan con un rasgo de inmortalidad; más, cuando las naciones lo hacen, es para asegurar la perpetuidad de su cultura y pueblo, sabiendo que dar vida a un igual es quitarse la propia.

Perder a Elizabeta, a pesar del escabroso pasado, es algo que no me puedo permitir. Sin embargo, ella enmaraña las cosas; infama mi voluntad. Con ardid cree que la Guerra Austro-Prusiana tenía el propósito de destazar el 'utópico' ambiente familiar en que nos sumergimos lo que duró La Confederación Germánica. Vanidosa; si no accedí tal pretensión, fue por múltiples razones distales e impersonales, adheridas al verla todos los días abrazando las rodillas del señorito y usando a Lud como el hijo de ambos…

Si, bueno, influenció. ¿Contento Gilbird? Pfff… Mi tiempo no está para ser gastado en la melosa casita de muñecas, y Ludwig no está para ser vestido con ropa llena de encajes y ribetes. No obstante, la causa primordial de esa guerra fue terminar el juego de títeres en que Austria y yo mantuvimos sobre la pobre constitución de los vestigios del Sacro Imperio. La custodia compartida únicamente sirvió para agrandar nuestra permanente enemistad. Nadie me da órdenes, menos si es un mandilón que acepta casarse con una demente para reivindicarle su importancia en el imperio después de que esta le salvase el trasero en batalla….

¡Ultimada madre Elizabeta me vale mente! Si no le parece que yo cuide de Ludwig como es debido, que su marido la consuele. Ellos ya tuvieron su oportunidad cuando él era un Imperio y no un conjunto de pueblos desvalijados e indefensos… Oportunidad, eso era precisamente lo que mi magnánima voluntad le estaba obsequiando al resto de inútiles con los que comparto sangre; quienes como perros carroñeros, corrieron a mis faldas cuando vieron al austriaco en el suelo. Poco a poco ellos volvían a reducirse a ser simples servidores bajo mi entero dominio en la llamada "Confederación del Norte", dóciles a mi fusta, misma que algún día se consolidaría en un férreo cetro en manos del muchacho confuso entre las tibias mantas.

—Dijiste que era tu favorito… Puede que sea el mio. – Su disgusto paso a desvanecerse entre el intenso rubor en sus mofletes. Acalorado, se removió entre las pesadas colchas forradas de plumas, acurrucándose en su nido, buscando encubrir la vergüenza de su pueril confesión.

Noche tras noche, acostumbraba pasar revista en su habitación. La severa inspección consistía en asegurarme que sus dientes estuviesen cepillados, así como sus cabellos, que el camisón abrigara su cuerpo, y que las cobijas no permitiesen a la brisa acariciarle en mi ausencia. Un par de preguntas resumían las lecciones del día y me despedía, no sin antes facilitar la labor del hombre de arena, rellenando su mente con fábulas y mitos; todas obras de escritores germanos, sembrando profundamente esa semilla nacionalista hasta volverla inextirpable, mientras su cálida mejilla se acercaba con cautela a mi pecho narcotizada por el calor y aroma. En el oleaje del ensueño, permitía al vaivén disfrazar sus emociones en el frío perfil que no podía contener el impulso de nadar entre las sábanas y constreñirme con sus raquíticos brazos, aprobando asiduos, corresponderle con un despliegue de zalamería que nos deleitaba mutuamente.

Día a día, la caza y la instrucción militar, así como las nuevas alianzas entre germanos, fortalecían sus huesos y carnes, deshaciendo el nebuloso aire diáfano tan simbólico de Sacro Imperio. Dentro de poco, Ludwig sería un fastuoso muchacho digno de los altos honores que había trazado para su futuro. Sin embrago, en la carrera de reconstrucción y sublimación, su memoria no parecía querer tomarse la molestia de participar, lo cuál lo frustraba tremendamente, desmoronándole la moral cada que se descubría con la mente turbada en el vacío. Esos periodos de autismo ocurrían con más frecuencia de la que deseaba; delatándose cuando torcía sus manos hasta tronarlas, buscando que el dolor centrase sus pensamientos, obligándose con esfuerzo físico a suplir las debilidades del alma.

—No ganas mucho forzando las cosas.— Ludwig mostraba un entusiasmo enfermizo al momento de tomar lecciones, pues creería que en cualquier instante, una palabra, una imagen, abrirían el cofre que yacía cerrado en la oscuridad de su embrollado cerebro, liberando instantáneamente lo que sea que debía restaurarse. Yo, como el asombroso hermano mayor que era, hacía lo posible por ayudarle, aunque con egoísmo deseaba que la mentada reparación jamás ocurriera. —Descuida, nunca fuiste adepto a historias donde se narre la nauseabunda verdad sobre el amor.

Sus ojos centellearon fisgones, rara vez encontraba aristas en la conversación de las que se pudiera sostener para sonsacarme retazos de su antigua vida. 'Estudiar el pasado para entender el futuro' decía por lograr persuasión. Negociaba inútilmente. A decir verdad, ignoraba si antes gustaba de leer o soñar; así como desconocía quien había sido Sacro Imperio Romano en su totalidad; melancólicamente me reprendí al no saber el nombre humano al cuál dedicarle una oración en sus periodos de postración.

—¿La verdad sobre el amor?— Esa obcecación del pequeño rubio me arrinconaba, vulnerable a que descubriese la ilusión que tenía montada. Su cariño y admiración es lo menos que me merezco. Tengo más de cincuenta años reconstruyéndole, la justificación mediática: un juramento de hermandad, expansión territorial, supremacía a largo plazo; la realidad: me había involucrado tanto que ahora temía perderle. No quería que el lazo se rompiera. —¿Qué es eso exactamente? Apenas entiendo su mecanismo y los libros no informan fuera del subjetivismo poético…

—¿Mecanismo? ¡Mein güte!, lo haces sonar como si trátesenos a un reloj. La verdad es que simplemente los hombres gustan de complicar la necesidad reproductiva que convoca de alguna manera… Como añadiéndole sazón al deporte. 'Enamoramiento', 'sentimientos', boberías de mentes ociosas; seudo-intelectuales que justifican la bajeza de la carne inventando hallar en ella un sentido trascendental. Ese 'Amor' es…

—¿Carne?

—…Una enfermedad contagiosa que te llena de ponzoña hasta intoxicarte. Llega el flechazo y en segundos se exteriorizan síntomas como fiebre, sudoración, torpor mental, incluso indigestión. No puedes respirar o delirar sin desear que el virus que la provocó esté tan infectado como tú de él. Cuando el agente causal es inmune a ti, has perdido y la infección te llena hasta que la muerte es el único escape.

—No entiendo.

—Yo no entendía cuando perseguías a la sirvienta.

—¡¿Sirvienta?!— Su eco fue bofetada suficiente para extraerme del estúpido ensimismamiento en que mis ideas me descarriaron.

Hace cuatro tortuosos años, Erzsébet había contraído matrimonio con el señorito, como un método para apaciguar la falta de igualdad en las alianzas entre sus naciones tras unas sangrientas revueltas en las partes menos favorecidas que se aprovecharon del debilitamiento de su gobierno tras su derrota en mis manos.*2 Debía estar feliz por ella, había obtenido un título y la posición que pacientemente había aguardado por siglos. Que ironía, ¡Yo la propicié! Yo, el asesino de mi corazón.

Cuando la carta de notificación matrimonial arribó al castillo de cristal donde mantenía mimado a Ludwig, las piezas de la fortaleza amenazaron con un derrumbe. Tras días oculto de la humanidad, expiré y di por muerta la parte de mi vida y alma que le pertenecían a la amazona magiar. Su sangre ni la del señorito revivirían mis esperanzas; como viejo creyente, la formalización ante testigos divinos, la volvía más inalcanzable a mis brazos de lo que siempre había sido. La maldije y me maldije como con cada desliz de mi mente. Pensar en ella solo traía malos procederes, y ahora, descuidado en los recuerdos de sus ojos bestiales, vomité la información que Ludwig hambriento buscaba entre la paja.

—Sacro Imperio… ¿Él murió por esa enfermedad, verdad? ¿Amor?

Horrorizado, reí escandaloso, esperando ser azotado al segundo siguiente por preguntas imposibles. '¿Y a quien amaba?, ¿Le conozco?, ¿Puedo verle?'. Desdeñé las ideas preconcebidas a explicaciones que no quería ni sabría resolver.

—Sacro Imperio murió por ser un malcriado testarudo.— Determiné cortante, no era como si mintiera. ―Era… Él era una nación retrograda para la época en que se vivía, plagado en costumbres y burocracia que solo dividía a su gente.― Misma burocracia que yo buscaba militarizar y asentar en un prospero régimen en conjunción con los príncipes reinantes. ―Aunque es cierto. Se enfermó de amor y queriendo conservar lo indefendible, perdió las articulaciones de su estructura. Ojalá tu nunca conozcas esos infortunados y escabrosos designios humanos. Solo te depararán desdicha. No estamos hechos para ellos.

Tras meditarlo un poco, atacó.

―¿Tú estás enfermo?― Resentido, pensaba que yo añoraba a SIRG, que hubiese preferido mil veces su antigua versión. No le corregía, me encantaba verlo deshacerse en sus pucheros, cada día menos evidentes; no a raíz de una indiferencia sentimental, sino a que aprendía la maña familiar a no exteriorizar las encarnizadas pasiones emocionales.

―No… ¡No! Kesese, que ocurrencia la tuya. Por fortuna, Dios me ha librado de tal peste… Aunque si así fuese, no habría razón para preocuparte, soy muy fuerte. No te desharás de mí por unas fiebrecillas.

―¿Quién…?

―Esta noche estás demasiado curioso. La próxima vez ignoraré tu ruegos y continuaremos con las andanzas del "Caballero blanco y Negro de la Noche Oscura" junto a su fiel escudero "El plumífero mensajero de la muerte" en el jamelgo infernal "Mefist…"

―¡Más clases de historia disfrazadas, no! Ya entiendo bien estudiando por mi cuenta; en cambio tú lo vuelves todo personal.

―¿Como que… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Mocoso petulante. Mis relatos tienen mayor heroicidad, aventuras, y romance que tus libros de texto y… y los hermanos Grimm juntos, ¡Jah! Son exorbitantes; y tú, el único privilegiado en escucharlas en boca del creador, te atreves a despreciarlas.― Llevé las manos a mi pecho y lo oprimí dolido. ―Me has roto el corazón.

Comencé a jadear por aire en una melodramática actuación que no tenía más intención que el de fastidiarle. Caí de la cama, moviéndome convulsivo. Unas hondas caladas de oxígeno y finalmente estiré un brazo hasta arar los cobertores en mi dirección. Quedé inmóvil, cadavérico. Fui ignorado, el crepitar de la borrasca en los vidrios nos acompañó hasta que un relámpago surcó los aires. El destello inundó la habitación y al segundo siguiente, el rubiecillo había saltado al suelo cubriéndose las orejas.

―Eres un idiota.― gruñó indiferente. ―¿Gil?...― Zarandeó un poco; sin resultados, se sentó sobre mi abdomen para agitar con facilidad los hombros. ―¡Gil! No es gracioso, ensucias mi alfombra.― Calló nuevamente, un segundo rayo le atrajo a mi pecho, donde disimuladamente aparentó buscar un latido que le confirmase la farsa. Cuando lo encontró, mis manos ya le invadían bajo el camisón, buscando en su torso los puntos más sensibles a las cosquillas; el hielo en mis falanges le hacía retorcerse en molestias con facilidad opacando con risas los arrebatos del temporal.

"¡No!", "suéltame abusivo", "¡Gil!"; las palabras entrecortadas se ahogaban por su gorgorear en vanos pujos de sus piernas por quitarme de encima. Un descuido y presto llegó el contrataque enredándose en las gruesas mantas y arremetiéndome con sus manitas. No había aire suficiente para saciarnos, ni yo me abstenía de querer romper su alegría al dejarme invadir por los revoltosos dedos en mis costillas.

Un sirviente entró a la recámara a informarme del carro que esperaba en la entrada. Debía partir pronto si no quería retrasar el viaje. Nos separamos asustados, como si yo hubiese sido otro niño sorprendido en plena travesura. Carraspeé para devolvernos la seriedad y en cuanto la puerta se cerró conforme, mi sonrisa busco la homóloga ya extinta.

―¿Gilbert?― 'Hmm' ―Llévame contigo. Prometo no estorbar.

Nuestro futuro solo podría afianzarse en un nuevo y único estado germano con un indiscutible sacrificio: Francia. El chivo expiatorio servido en bandeja de plata.

Los pequeños principados del sur tenían rencillas con el galo desde la repartición del legado de Carlomagno*3 incentivados por los problemas fronterizos tras los daños que produjo en la era napoleónica. Esos rebeldes, por más que adoraran las políticas de austriaco (y la bendita estabilidad que les otorgaba) eran tan retorcidos como convenencieros; retornaron de rodillas con humillantes disculpas épicas, dichas entre orgullosos dientes, ofreciéndose nuevos miembros de la Confederación del Norte en cuando convocamos a la guerra contra el viejo Francis. Entre sonrisas sádicas suplicaron ser partícipes del ajuste de cuentas. Vaya familia la mía.

No siento remordimiento por faltar a mi amistad con el franco; él camino voluntarioso a la hoguera de hecatombes. Bastó un juego de palabras en cartas diplomáticas para embravecer a los pueblos enemigos, que soberbios, exigían devolver las ofensas al bruto vecino. El grito de guerra, ni siquiera fue nuestro. Como mosca en miel, el francés se dejó caer, y sí la empresa tenía éxito, habría creado una identidad nacional para Ludwig sobre la zaherida dignidad del viejo guardia imperial.

De momento, ese carro me llevaría al centro de operaciones del Ejército del Rin. La primer batalla prometía ser en Agosto y mi piel no podía estar más ansiosa por el encuentro de aceros.

—Aún no. Te estoy preparando una sorpresa.— Su descredito se manifestó con un choque de miradas, abandonó mi abrazo y regresó a la resguardo del cobertor en la cama. —Ahora no lo entiendes pero un día me lo agradecerás.

—No me trates como si fuese un niño. He vivido varias veces la edad que aparento.

—Y sin embargo tu madurez no es mucha que digamos. Para ello, necesitas experiencia, no tiempo.

—¿Cómo obtenerla encerrado en esta jaula?, ¿No son acaso 'las exposiciones que me evitas' la clase de peligros que otorgan experiencia?

Me congelé en el camino de arroparle con las cobijas que cayeron en nuestros jugueteos. Había usado la palabra 'jaula' con la entonación con que yo me refería al palacete de Roderich. Atizado por la pena espontánea en mi rostro, trató de continuar el asedio.

—Me aburre permanecer solo en un sitio tan grande y vacío… En casa de Austria podía ver a mis otros hermanos. Les extraño. Extraño vivir con Aus…

—¡Basta!― Sus ojos impávidos refulgían con una almohada protegiéndole de mi intempestivo arranque. ―Tú eres un Beilschmidt; no un Habsburgo, ni un Edelstein. Tu lugar es aquí, en mi casa, en tu hogar. ¿Necesitas compañía? Para eso están los perros, fidelidad perpetua solo la encontrarás en ellos. Si quieres ir de cacería llama al inservible de Sajonia. Baviera o Hesse aún están en periodo de prueba… ¿Austria? Ese… ¡Aghh! Él no… ¡¿Qué tiene él que no te ofrezca yo?! ¡Dime! ¿Qué maravillas hace ese imbécil que atrae como sirena todo lo que yo considero mio? ¡¿Eh?!

Caminé por la recamara recomponiendo la cama; seguido de movimientos toscos para demostrar mi mala gana, doblé la ropa de la silla, cerré la cortina y apagué la llama danzante en la lámpara de porcelana sajona. Ya caminaba a la puerta cuando su voz mallugada se disculpó.

— No es por Austria. Yo… No quiero apartarme de ti.

Manipulador. Otra hermosa incrustación a su carácter. ¿Por qué solo hereda mis malos hábitos?

— Lud, ese es el fin de esta batalla, asegurarme que puedas permanecer a mi lado. — Exhalo por paciencia. —Vamos, se buen niño y aguarda. Hazlo por mí. Si no tengo quien me espere, no tengo una razón para pelear, ni una para regresar.

—Pero ¿y si eres tu quien no puede volver?

No quedaba ni una huella de la altanería. Sus ojos acuosos me imploraron le resguardara en el lecho, removiendo en culpa mi estúpida irritación. Sacudí sus cabellos y besé su frente. Se lio a mi cintura y un hipido delató el llanto al borde del derrame.

—¡Tonterías! Kesesese, Eso es una calumnia. Ya, no te pongas así. Si sirve de algo, lo juraré. — Limpié las primeras lágrimas con los pulgares, salientes de la cuna en que mis manos envolvían su rostro. Me puse de rodillas y entrelazando su mano entre las mías recité devoto. —'Prometo volver a ti mi princesa, pero antes debo matar al dragón me aparta de tu torre. Entonces seremos felices para siempre.' ¡¿Que dices?! Suena prometedor ¿no?— Su frente contraída minimizaba la sonrisa burlona, las lágrimas se apresuraron a volver. —¿Que ocurre, no es lo que quieres?

—…Gilbert, ¿T-tú no estás defendiendo lo indefendible, verdad?

—¿Porqué dudas de mí?

Esa tarde, Ludwig había irrumpido en una junta con los superiores; escuchando sus advertencias en el proceso. Humanos, siempre temerosos, calculaban maquinalmente la probabilidad de error en mi magistral estrategia.

Para reconstruirle, sus bases orgánicas se habían mezclando a tal punto con las mías que sería indistinguible encontrar donde comenzaban unas y terminaban las otras. Nuestra historia finalizaría en una sola cauda naciendo de miles de arterias concatenadas, bombeadas por del mismo afluente cardiaco. En caso de perder la guerra, 'La Confederación del Norte' se inclinaría nuevamente al caos que arrastró a Sacro Imperio a su final. ¿Y Ore-sama? El gobierno ya insinuaba su pérdida por la de Ludwig, observando con tristeza como me desdibujaba por usar mis líneas en su silueta.

Bismarck se aclaró la garganta y funesto predijo: "Eventualmente serás absorbido, no puede haber dos identidades para un mismo pueblo".

—Para el magnánimo Gilbert Beilschmidt no existen imposibles, enano. Que se te grabe bien en esa cabezota tuya. — Palmoteé descuidado su cabellera, apaciguando el gimoteo. Él se permitió acurrucar y sujetando ferviente mi ropa ronroneó en un suspiro.

—No marches hasta que yo halla dormido, así la despedida dolerá menos.

"Viejo, no importa, ya no importa."

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**3 Enero – Alborada**

Una cabeceada sobre el escritorio y la sensación de caída al vacío le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La engominada cabeza rubia se tiñó de escarlata, avergonzado al permitirse el descuido de caer en la ensoñación. Ojeando a sus circunspectos, respiró aliviado. Los jefes políticos continuaban su riña sin haber dado fe de sus antropomórficas naciones. Su igual, grácilmente recargado en un sillón, dormitaba. Con un ligero puntapié le volvió en sí.

La contraparte, somnolienta y desidiosa, tensó su pálida faz y se limitó a rasgar la comisura de su boca a uno de sus flancos, reprobando sus acciones. El franco ya se abstenía de recomendarles un medio tiempo, sabía sería tomado por inapropiado, por tercera ocasión en la noche. En un movimiento se apoderó del periódico sobre la mesa de café, ocultándose tras las papeletas y continuó naufragando en las aguas de la inconciencia.

Ludwig bufó indignado por la actitud endeble de Francis, y acercándose a la mesita, retomó sus análisis con un expreso ya frio. Las manos le temblaban como efecto secundario de la sobredosis de cafeína. Exasperado, sobó su sien; los números también bailaban sobre la fila de créditos. Lanzó los papeles a un segundo montón, tendría que revisarlos más tarde, con más calma o más azúcar en sus neuronas. Finalmente los bostezos doblegados por su obsesivo autodominio, se rebelaron a los primeros roces de la aurora en los cristales en los grandes ventanales de la oficina; justo cuando la comunicación yacía en zona muerta, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su canciller.

La 'romántica' escena se desgarró con el estrepitoso choque del latón repiqueteando contra el mármol tras su caída. Los miembros en la sala se miraron entre sí, sobresaltados; la servidumbre y el equipo de seguridad se había retirado pasada la medianoche, no había razón para tal trifulca. Inseguros de la veracidad en aquellas ondas sonoras esperaron la réplica.

La irrupción no tardó en repetirse y Ludwig se puso de pie al instante para abandonar a sus desorientados comensales, cargando con el rifle Karabiner que guardaba en el paragüero. Caminó receloso por el vestíbulo quitando el seguro al arma, hasta el epicentro del ruido, y apuntó bélico a la sombra bajo el armario que fungía de perchero.

A sus pies, su escuálido hermano respiraba dificultoso mientras observaba con ojos irritados las bizarras figuras ante sí. La distancia entre la realidad y las alucinaciones en su perspectiva prevalecían sobre el resto de estímulos sensoriales a los que su agotado cuerpo era expuesto.

—No vuelvo a tomar nada que me ofrezca ese bolchevique. — Balbuceó.

—¡Gilbert! ¿Estás… Qué demonios hacías con Iván?

El fornido alemán había soltado sin sopesar. Irritado al descubrir ebrio y aparentemente intacto a quien había perdido por días (tiempo que durmió en el sillón, en su espera), redirigió el rostro prusiano con la punta del fusil, exigiendo su atención, esperando una disculpa, una escusa, respuestas ¡Lo que sea! Joder, que lo había preocupado.

Abiertos en su máxima expansión, los ojos carmesí le reconocieron; llenándose al instante de dicha y ternura nostálgica. Apoyándose en los abrigos colgados del armario, se irguió y lanzó rendido a sus brazos, estrujándole, clamando incesantemente su nombre, tanteando como si no creyese que su tacto fuese veras; y apresando su cabeza con las parcas manos, plantó un ósculo en la simiente de los áureos cabellos.

— ¡_Mein Güte_! ¡Mírate Ludwig! ¡Mírate! — Depositó un par de ruidosos besos en sus delgadas mejillas, al tiempo que pequeños lagrimones se asomaban por el cristalino. Las pupilas recorrían extasiadas, buscando la resolución correcta para admirar a la imagen en su plenitud. — Estoy tan orgulloso de ti... Yo…

Gilbert con una sonrisa enajenada iba retomar el discurso paternal que compuso en sus pasos pendulares por el centro de Berlín, armado con las mismas palabras que le bombardearon cuando tenía la locomotora del 'Anillo de Oro'*4 ruso a metros de su cráneo. Desafortunadamente los impulsos del pluscuamperfecto 'hubiera' se evaporaron tan pronto como los neurotransmisores de su sistema parasimpático se consumieron. ¡Adiós inspiración! El llanto se apuró como mediocre sustituto permitiéndole desplomarse en sollozos sobre los fornidos brazos de su interlocutor.

Con extrañeza, Ludwig correspondió lentamente el abrazo hasta rodearlo y dejar su rostro acunarse en la curvatura del cuello de Gilbert; aspirando ese aroma tan familiar, ahora corrompido por alcohol. Su hermano le acariciaba los cabellos, arrullándolo con sus lamentaciones. Era desalentador pensar que hubo un ayer donde eran los sollozos que profería su boca, los que eran acallados por caricias fraternales y sonrisas invencibles.

—No debí abandonarte. No cuando estabas más desamparado que nunca, cuando el mundo te enjuiciaba por mis faltas. ¿Cuánto no has tenido que soportar en mi ausencia? Perdóname…

El fantasmagórico gemido espetado en su nuca le erizó hasta el alma. Las palabras se alineaban con la precisión de un motor, resolviendo la descuadrada escena. Alcoholizado como estaba, el albino revivía una escena que jamás se desarrolló, no en esa línea teatral, sino en el plano paralelo de los sueños de un rencuentro, sueños que Ludwig creó mientras un muro les separaba. Gilbert daba abrazos y besos, descubría la añoranza y dolencia que antes enterraba con una media mueca desenfocada; pedía las disculpas que en ese entonces no dio, regalaba las lágrimas que el alemán deseó ver, sorber, cuando frente a frente, reconociéndose, se unificaban.

No, hace más de veinte años, durante la caída, durante el abrazo, descubrió que jamás volvería lo que ya se había perdido. Entre la gente, recuperó un rostro que la miseria deformó con crueldad; maltrecho, ojeroso, desnutrido, así llegó a casa; huidizo a conversaciones o contacto físico como un gato callejero recién adoptado. Durmió días ininterrumpidos. Se reinició. Terminada la hibernación, parecía el escandaloso de siempre. Nunca habló de lo que vivido en casa de Iván, menos aún en Siberia; no obstante, entrar en la temática de Berlín Oriental le excitaba, lanzando sugerencias enfáticas y colaboraciones políticas para facilitarle la reintegración. Le acompañó a cada junta en que el poder se cedía como en un reloj de arena; una vez que los granos abandonaron su cúpula, la depresión tornó como el oleaje, variante en potencia y cantidad, pero en indestructibles oscilaciones.

Por las noches de los años que le siguieron, Gilbert le despertaba con los asfixiantes gritos, día a día sin abandonar la pesadilla, incriminando a momentos su vida como una realidad virtual creada desde la prisión que arañaba en el inconsciente. Hablar era peor que vano, las conversaciones se envilecían afilando dagas que perforaban inclementes el pecho alemán. "¿Cómo era la Alemania Oriental?" "Diferente" "¿Cómo?" "Me gustaba." "Hm… ¿y antes?" "Estaba vivo…" "Jah, eso ima…" "…y es cuando te percatas que vivir también es una especie de condena; de las más sanguinarias." "¿Gil…?" "¡Lud! ¡Vayamos a divertirnos a una cantina! Nos hace falta tiempo de calidad, hoy habrá mucha gente fuera por el juego. Vamos, di que sí, di que sí…"

— Gilbert, ¡contrólate! — Completamente ruborizado, quería corresponder esa sarta de sentimentalismo, perder las formas y lo acompañarlo en el lamento; desafortunadamente, contrariando el su cimero entusiasmo de tenerle consigo una vez más, los gimoteos se volvían más volubles y pronto atraerían a los diplomáticos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres más _awesome_ que tu hermano mayor? Tan solo… _Scheiss_, te quiero. Te quiero, pero ya no puedo… ¡Oh Lud! Yo… ¡Arg! — Lloró escandaloso en el pecho del apenado rubio, quien no descifraba las ideas inconclusas, ni el temor que nacía con el escucharlas. — ¡No seas restirado y abrázame como se debe! ¡_Ich liebe dich, brüder! Ich lieb…_

—No digas estupideces.— Se resignó, bloqueando el estorboso control maniaco de su genio y le abrazó hasta alzarlo unos centímetros del suelo. Las sendas acuíferas del pesar se volvieron vías paralelas, profusas y deseosas de mezclarse en catarsis.

Una lejana risa cansina campaneó, frenando el trance desbocado que los mantenían presos en su utopía. Deteniendo bruscamente entrelace que la ex nación demandaba; apresurado, le recompuso el atavío y secó el rostro salpicado en mar.

—Me… Nos están esperando.

— ¡Es cierto, la cena…!— Su desvarío se esfumó tan fugaz como apareció. Simulando una bocina, gritó el albino en tono cantarín. — ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!— y al oído de Ludwig, bajó la voz sin perder su tono despótico. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pésimo anfitrión?

— ¿Qué? No Gil, la cena terminó hace una semana. — Arraigó a su hermano de las manos, aprensivas, rosadas. Atónito por el singular relieve, las llevó a la luz para examinarlas. Los dedos encarnados, estaban cubiertos por diminutos rasguños que cortaban pellejo, mas no dermis; siendo retiradas en arco reflejo al calentarse en ardor. — ¡¿Donde estabas?!

— ¿Austria no te dijo?— Desconcertado primero, desafiante después; su hermano lo empujó con brusquedad. —Buscaba pasteles ¡Pasteles Lud! Claro, en Navidad y a estas horas, no encontré nada abierto. Kesesese~

El alto alemán le miró ofendido. La mentira era descarada; el aspecto descuidado y enfermo ahora resaltaba cuando con una socarrona sonrisa, le había dejado de lado para saludar al francés, quien se acercaba solemne, casi deslizándose con galanteo. Las declaraciones de pesadumbre eran espejismos opacados por el hombre erguido y garbo que hacía caso omiso a los reclamos transpirados estrellarse en radiación. Del alcohólico no quedaba sino el aliento, en tanto el arrogante político se vanagloriaba en un estrechamiento con el galo. Gilbert, el asombroso Gilbert, recibía a Francis con _esa _sonrisa.

De niño, sus hermanos mayores le habían inculcado mantener un porte seguro y estoico, "Amigos o enemigos, jamás reveles tu vulnerabilidad.". Ellos mismos se guardaban con máscaras fieras e impenetrables. Sin embargo, sobre ellos, siempre había admirado la pantomima que mantenía Gilbert: completamente irreverente, capaz de embadurnarse en segundos, de _esa_ mueca altiva y cínica bajo cualquier circunstancia, cordial a la presa que se aventuraba incauta a su paso.

—Mon ami, ¿Por qué me excluían del abrazo? Tu hermano Francia también quiere ser parte de esta orgía de fraternidad.

—¿Francis?¿Qué haces a deshoras en casa de mi _bruder_? ¿Aprovechas mi ausencia, eh? ¡Pérfida Zorra! ¡Pon las manos donde las pueda ver! ¿Te ha hecho algo Lud?

—Tan incivilizado como siempre. ¿Osas dudar de mi integridad? Descuida, el tiempo me ha enseñado a ser tolerante con tus paupérrimas facultades. El niño, si no lo has notado, está entero; a la inversa de tu servidor, de quien tu hermano aparentemente se está aprovechando. Las vacaciones decembrinas son una leyenda, yo no he podido pegar el ojo por el trabajo; a este paso me veré tan viejo como tú. — Virando en dirección del rubio, su tono adquirió la pastosa condescendencia con que buscaba encubrir un ataque. —No, no te preocupes Ludwig. _Todo_ sea por la Unión Europea… Incluso si ello conlleva robarse mi capital. ¿_Certain_? Ja ja, Ejem… Decía, quien me debe una sentida disculpa es el pedazo de barbaján que acostumbras ser.

Francis deslizó su brazo sobre el cuello albino y lo atrajo a un apartado a metros del alto ario. La intensidad en la voz no se modificó, más la melodía denotaba reclamo. —Vine con la esperanza de encontrarte y celebrar las fiestas en tu compañía, ¿y tú? ¡Desaparecido!— La prominente y delgada nariz francesa se agitó al detectar el aroma extranjero en la piel germana, en un mohín exploró el enfronte de la mandíbula con el cráneo, justo bajo la oreja, inhalando el cabello incoloro. Los estilizados dedos sondearon las fosas bajo los ojos y con un desenfadado empujón le chilló entre sonrisas ladinas. — ¡Gilberta María de Jerusalén!, ¡¿Y a mi me dices zorra…?!

—¡Shh! No estoy para tus alaridos de hurraca. Caballeros, si se me permite, debo volver a mis aposentos, tengo asuntos y compañía que atender.

Azaroso, giró sobre sus talones, no pensaba rendir las cuentas que reclamaban.

—¡Jah! ¿Tus perros? ¿Osos entrenados? No, espera, esos los dejaste en Moscú... ¡Oye, no huyas gallina!

—¡_Mein Gott_! No todos tenemos la "mente" tan abierta… ¿Perros? ¿A tanto has llegado?

—Pones palabras en mi boca, Gilbert. Requiero de una cama tibia para cuando la junta acabe. ¡Guárdame un espacio! — "Lo siento, no hay.", "Manuela no es tan grande y las otras no son reales." "La tuya tampoco."

Ludwig contemplaba el juego de tenis verbal con la distancia entre los contrincantes distanciándose a cada oprobio. Finalmente la espectral orla prusiana desapareció en el descanso de la escalinata. Francis reacomodó sus cabellos, satisfecho; guiñó al rubio y pululó por el recibidor estirando sus tensados miembros.

—Necesito despejarme. Se bueno y haz mas expreso ¿quieres?

El doble de azúcar, la misma cafeína. Moriría intoxicado en el negro despertador. No, morirían. Hace tiempo que la unión Europea no daba un paso si no se veía asida a sus tobillos. Tronó el cuello, aflojando los nodos consecuentes del imperioso Morfeo en sus cabeceadas inconvenientes y las noches frente a la chimenea, con una manta y una linterna, cazador de su conejo blanco. La lucecilla roja y el triar agudo del timbre aseguró lista la poción levanta zombis, servida en dos tacitas.

—Debiste ver su rostro, eres un desconsiderado... Por supuesto, gracias a mí… — Aspirando la promisoria cafeína, cruzó umbrales hacia el área de conferencias. Dispersas, las voces amortiguadas le atraían hipnóticas. Olvidó las tazas, manteniendo sigilo en las andadas tras los rezos francos

—…linda bienvenida… ¡que formidable! …de presentarte en tu casa en tales condiciones...

—…Ridículo Francis… —Uno a uno los peldaños eran escalados, las ondas se clarificaban, sintonizando una frecuencia que facilitaba al contenido neto retumbar en la corriente auditiva. —…No existe lugar al cuál yo pueda llamar hogar. No existe lugar al cuál yo pueda 'volver'. Y ya suéltame que puedo solo.

Esa era la indudable lengua gilberiana adormecida por el alcohol. La viperina e impetuosa lengua alemana. Tras años, veintitantos, aguardando por escuchar esa expatriación, no podía creer cierta la promulgación. Espero sediento por más hiel. Su espionaje fue vano. Solo bramó el silencio brumoso de la interferencia receptiva. Pasos, un golpe, un grito ahogado. Gritos.

El alemán saltó los escalones que faltaban y continuó corriendo hasta tropezar con una masa amorfa en la oscuridad. Los alaridos crisparon a sus pies. Asustado se alzó y buscó un interruptor.

—¡Mon Dieu! Niño, que susto me has pegado.— Los mayores habían caído bajo el peso muerto de un borracho inestable, de quien su insostenible sopor ya le había suministrado una inconciencia profunda. El otro hombre se incorporaba; la sonrisa nerviosa, estandarte de su demacrado talante, era la rendición incondicional. —Me extravié buscando el tocador y… Oh c_héri_, Gil estaba durmiendo en las escaleras, no podía dejarle ahí. ¿Podrías...? Gracias.

Ludwig en un movimiento echó a su hermano en su hombro acarreándole hasta la habitación que ocupaba. Sincrónicos, los carolingios le acomodaron en la cama; deshaciendo las ropas, desatando el usado par de borceguíes negros. El par de cerúleos risueños vela el REM de los ojos escarlata. Limpia con un pañuelo el rastro de las lágrimas; las sigue al cuello, donde el olorcillo a vodka le escupía la compañía de Iván. En el transparente pecho, cardenales y hematomas dictaban '¡Culpable!' a la impune traición. Francis, alcahuete, abrochó la camisa del piyama raudo y juguetón, distrayéndole del delito.

—Procura ignorar sus galimatías de borracho.

—Las necesitaba; consiente no se atreve a pronunciarlas.

—_Mon petit_, su desfachatez es incurable. Nadar en hedonismo, una faceta._ ¡Laissez-faire!*5_. Se aburrirá pronto, no es precisamente un hombre que guste de la desidia. Resurgirá. Sé paciente.

—Austria tenía una opinión similar. Veinte años después, afirma que sufre de depresión crónica con tendencias suicidas y que si no lo interno en un manicomio, le pedirá a Elizabeta que lo haga por él… Italia le toma por un simple alcohólico, cuando viene a casa le trata como a una mascota y hasta lo saca a pasear.

—Encantador. ¿Y? Entiendo que Alemania está cansada… Pero, ¿Y Ludwig?

La ceja rubia disgrega las palabras, incomprensible. Francis le trataba como una entidad disociada. Debería ser congruente con su vida y rectificarse como una opinión unánime entre las posturas. No puede. Astuta, la representación de Francia sonríe con una pequeña y cariñosa mueca empática. Derrotado por aquel que empolvado en superfluas ideas esconde un ente sabio, experimentado; casi con la tonalidad amarga del mismo Gilbert, a Ludwig no le queda más que afrontar la verdad del cariño que tendinoso le une al prusiano.

—Tengo miedo. — Un reflejo involuntario, confundible con un sollozo, asoma la extenuación y pesadumbre. Las perfumadas manos le envuelven y atraen en un enlace corto, suficiente. —Los brazos que antes creía indestructibles, ahora son endebles, fracturables. Entre los míos, su peso, la corpulencia, no es diferente a un niño. No quiere reprochárselo, pero creo es él quien debería sostenerme, no en reversa. ¡Él era mi sombra protectora!, imponente como un roble, amenazante con el negro _Pickelhaube_bajo el brazo_**.**_ Sueno infantil... Yo… No debería estar descargándome contigo. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, si no te mitigas conmigo, ¿con quien? Para esto no necesitas a un amigo, sino un igual; ¿que mejor que la víctima y vieja amistad del problema?

Entre las desconsoladas palabras, preside la ironía. "Oh, Francis" Gimoteaba su hermano en uno de los múltiples sueños que compartieron en las trincheras de la Gran Guerra. "Oh Gilbert" suplicaría redentor Ludwig a partir de esa noche.

—Perdóname. — ¿Eran por el pasado o por el ahora? ¿De Gilbert o de Ludwig?

—¡_Mon dieu_! ¡Y a mi me dicen a mí dramático! Jaja— prefiere saltárselo asignándolo como ridículo fallo vocal. —Ludwig, todos necesitamos tener intacta nuestra figura paterna, nos da una inexplicable inseguridad. Sin embargo, me parece que eres un poco injusto. Si él no te protege más…— El parisino se corto junto con la seguridad en su faz, pensaba terminar con un '…No es a falta de voluntad, sino en carencia de facultad', pero esa cara congestionada en duelo merecía una mentira, de la dulzura del engaño. —…Es porque confía ciegamente en ti, valora tu juicio antes que cualquier otro, inclusive se puede decir que te idolatra. Ahora no me entiendes, pero cuando tengas 'hijos', comprenderás que verlos manejarse en su gateante autonomía da un orgullo incomparable. Aunque te sugeriría no tratar de esos temas con Inglaterra o España. Créeme, ambos prefieren renegar de sus colonias, por su conducta actual, en caso de Antonio, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero con Iggy… Es evidente que fue un terrible mentor, un fallo tremendo e irreparable. Que el mundo sea una porquería, es su culpa. Ese inepto, debió haberlo dejado a mi cargo… ¿Sabes de Canadá? Será algo pusilánime, pero perfecto en su significancia. Hasta pareciese que me está superando. Su único defecto: mantiene muchas costumbres americanas, ¡Ah! …y la reina.

El parloteo restante divergía en críticas sádicas sobre las diferencias en los rasgos que conservaba la nación del norte de América entre Inglaterra, EU y él. Ludwig había cortado su atención cuando un resoplido angustiado salió del consumido pecho. Tan pequeño en aquella cama, desvaneciéndose como una figura mortuoria en las sábanas. De Gilbert, nada quedaba. Hojarasca y nada.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**31 diciembre 1940; Francia, Paris.**

El licor de la copa se adhería sin prisas al cristal contenedor con un delicioso vals. Un ir y venir, así como mi vida.

Recargado en una columna, huraño del derredor, observaba a los altos mandos militares saludar con delicadeza y gracia poco propia de su naturaleza, a políticos, inversionistas, influyentes y damas que sonreían a discreción, ladeando sus rostros indulgentes de la mascarada en que eran participes. Carniceros condecorados, prostitutas con títulos, variedad, pero finalmente buitres sociales, la elite del gobierno socialista extasiado en la orgía en honor a la victoria, un espectáculo circense que se amoldaba a los aburridos festejos de año nuevo austriaco: un concierto, un baile de gala, una barahúnda de campanas, pirotecnia y alcohol.

Contrastantes, los músicos fingían vivir en su mundo de pompa y allegrettos, ignorando a los mundanos que les escuchaban. Roderich estaba con ellos, les dirigía. Freud dice que el arte reconstruye a la sociedad, así supongo, el señorito para no derrumbarse, corre a sostenerse de estos conciertos. Cobarde. ¿Acaso piensa que puede posicionarse como una estatua ecuestre en plena trinchera? No objeta, no se niega, mas no me engaña; las acciones de Ludwig lo tienen tan descolocado como a mí, claro, se deslinda obseso al atribuirme la actual situación.

Un grupo de imbéciles del partido ha comenzado la ola de reverencias en la entrada del salón, evidente indicio del arribo de la corte real. _Scheiss_. Vacío mi copa para calentar mi espíritu y se la intercambio por dos rellenas al primer camarero que se atraviesa en mi vuelo. Es asqueroso ver a los pocos hombres con valía, ceder tan sumisamente en el nuevo orden social. ¿Ha donde ha ido la razón de Alemania? Oh, es cierto, desapareció con 'la fuga de cerebros'. Tras la _Kristallnacht*6 _aquellas elevadas mentes corrieron por refugio a Suiza, Dinamarca, América o donde se les aceptase. Freud incluido. Ni mencionar las purgas en el partido. No quedaban libre-pensadores en esta tierra; el estereotipo de eruditos, es una leyenda.

Ludwig con un discreto rastreo me busca, su cuello se estira lo suficiente como para reírme de lo mecánico que puede llegar a parecer. En su exploración, su mirada se encuentra con Japón e Italia. El primero asiente con gentileza; incomodo, desacostumbrado a la falta de pudor en occidente, hace solo tres meses que es parte del _Pacto de Acero_. El menor de los itálicos, con un brazo rodeando al nipón y otro saludando a Ludwig, le llama escandaloso. Lud, siempre tras su jefe, se sonroja y oculta su rubor tras el guante negro.

Continúa autómata la labor de recibir saludados y sonrisas. Extiende sus palmas dadoras de hinchada solidez. Mi presencia imperceptible se resbala sobre su hombro, susurrando a su oído, liberando el cáliz en sus manos. —Te hará falta, el show apenas comienza.— Su respingo acompaña a la vista, la he atrapado. Oprimo su hombro en señal de apoyo y dando media vuelta me alejó en dirección a los ventanales.

Pronto sus pasos ansiosos corretean tras los míos. Sonrío satisfecho. Ha mordido el anzuelo.

—Espera, ¡Gilbert!— Carraspea por compostura cuando resiente las miradas incómodas.—Debes presentarte ante los superiores, por cortesía.— Aunque su voz exige misericordia, él me la niega. No me obsequia ni un abrazo. Hace semanas que no le veo y lo único que puede decirme son ordenes.

—Es mejor mantenerme al margen. No quiero asquearle la velada... Otra vez.— Sigue la señalética de mis ojos sanguinarios. Los hombres rojizos se carcajean embadurnados en su jactancia. — Olvidas que dentro de tu círculo mi presencia es 'desagradable a la vista'. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a dejar profundas impresiones. — Guiño uno de mis ojos y me suelto una llamativa risotada tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Lud correspondió erizándose como un gato.

—Si eres 'desagradable', es por tu irreverencia y la precaria atención que das a tu imagen. Mira como traes los cabellos…— Me toma del brazo y con pesadez me arrastra entre murmullos. Nos encierra en los baños, celando el rencuentro de vistas entrometidas. Humedece mi cabellera y con una peineta comienza a restregarla, tratando de pegar las hebras irregulares al cráneo para dar una imagen más pulida. ―Necesito que te comportes, no hables de más. Un asentamiento basta, dos lo ponen nervioso, ve al suelo en todo momento y…

―Soy yo quien debería estarte acicalando.― Por el espejo puedo ver el puchero infantil que hago mientras jugueteo con las condecoraciones de su uniforme. Sin parpadear, deja pasar el comentario. Frustrado, ve la inutilidad de su esmero. Vuelve a desordenar los cabellos y una sonrisa inconforme me inspecciona.

―Es irónico que nuestro ejército porte un corte prusiano y tú no sepas ni de la existencia del mismo.

―Lud, ¿Realmente es 'ese' quien te preocupa? ― Su mejilla se escabulle de la caricia que le recorría el mentón.

―Déjate de rodeos.

―Tu conducta…

―¿Necesito darte razón sobre la movilización de los Balcanes?― La cúspide nerviosa es sustituida por una de histeria. ¿A que demonios vino eso? La extrañeza en mi mirada le estaciona en pasadera calma. Sus cristalinas azuritas me dan una segunda requisa, profundizan en sus memorias y solo bufa discorde. Se pasea sobre los azulejos, presiona sus sienes. Ha confundido mis preguntas, intercambiando las acciones que efectúa como nación, por las que acciona como mi hermanito. Instauro caricias que pretenden emperifollar. Seguramente ha tenido que defender su postura ante varios intrigantes del eje.

―No. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo te recomiendo precaución.

―¿Disculpa?

―"Debilidad, tu nombre es mujer"― De mi bolsillo, coloco una amapola frente a la recta nariz, quien, espantada, se engúrrala ante la mosca rojiza, girando para enfrentar al que se la ofrecía. ―¿Tan difícil es susurrar un verso de amor? Ita-chan es lo suficientemente sensible como para entender con una acción por ínfima que sea. No es necesaria tanta algarabía. Resulta irónico que estés dispuesto a dar la vida en batalla por tu doncella pero te asusta pedir su favor. ¿Qué sentido tiene actuar sin propósito?

―¿Crees que estoy nervioso por Italia? ¡Es tu estupidez la que me altera!― Ante la cara incrédula reitera apenado. ― Italia es solo un aliado.

―Aliado al que mueres por concederle un baile, abrazarle, besarle…― Viro sobre mis tobillos mientras me abrazo a mi mismo, simulando el agasajante enfrentamiento de dos amantes. ―"Oh Ita-chan eres tan estúpido y sensual…"

―Por supuesto.― Ríe con irónico embarazo. 'Ita-chan','Doitsu-sama' de voz del nipones, antes que parecernos títulos acompañados por respeto, encontrábamos en los epítetos intimidad femenina. ―Hoy bailamos un vals y mañana el jefe me manda a algún campo correctivo castrándome en el proceso.

―Lo dudo, le eres útil. Mírate en este espejo; tengo una enfermedad causada por una mutación genética, soy una aberración a la raza. No obstante mis faltas, sigo a su servicio, e incluso me invitó a este ameno intercambio de lamidas de trasero.

―¡Gilbert!

―El que uses eufemismos no cambian la verdadera esencia de las cosas. Lud, soy tu hermano, sé perfectamente lo mucho que Feliciano te trastorna.

―Solo es mi amigo…

―Dante creía que las abrasadoras pasiones tienen un sitio especial en el infierno. Con ese platónico ardor, tú estás pagando tu condena en vida. Italia, realmente metió la pata en Egipto, pero… ¿Era necesario hacerlo en Grecia? Ya te dije, no te recrimino nada, tampoco necesito de una explicación, únicamente exijo prudencia, no quiero tallar tu sepulcro por una patética 'toxoplasmosis' o por una deshidratación. Kesesese― Sereno la burla y me cuelgo de sus hombros. ―No, ya en serio. ¿Por qué no te le declaras?

―Me malinterpretas…

―¿Tergiversarte? Pfff… Detrás de toda obra perturbadora, sea magnánima o catastrófica siempre hay una fémina inspiradora; a favor o en contra es la variante. ¡Son el pretexto perfecto para despertar la sed de poder en el hombre! Observa la historia, no me podrás mentir: Helena y Paris fin de Troya, Marco Antonio y su Cleopatra, fin del Egipto faraónico; Crimilda y Atila, fin del imperio Huno, Ana Bolena y Enrique VIII, anglicanismo; Elizabeth y Victoria llevan a Inglaterra a ser una potencia, así como Catalina lo hizo con Rusia y Juana de arco y María Antonieta a la victoria del pueblo francés sobre sus opresores internos o externos; bueno… A la última le costó la cabeza, como a los amantes de todas esas arpías. Mujeres. Egoístas, manipuladoras…

La miraba. En los frescos de mi memoria miraba como acomodaba sus cabellos castaños detrás de la flor sempiterna enredada en las suaves ramas. Siempre esplendida, en su aura brava, eufórica; con la doble hilera de perlas desafiantes a mis palabras. Debía andar por aquí. Ella se había vuelto formalmente nuestro aliando, rubricando su nombre en el tripartito, aún sobre el orgullo magiar, jurando amistad a sus territorios sublevados con las heridas que le produjeron en proceso de cicatrizando. Para consternación suya, la temeraria Yugoslavia pronto tendría afiliación a nuestro club de beligerantes.

―Te entiendo más de lo quisiera. Yo, al igual que cientos, hubiera abandonado la sensatez por auxiliar a mi damisela, si ella me lo pidiese. Por desgracia es una mula engreída.― En la rendija de la puerta, con los ojos afilados barro el salón en su búsqueda. El aquelarre acompasado en la pista bloqueaba mi objetivo.

―Gilbert, no tienes idea de lo que hablas.― Me retrae del acecho para cercarme entre sus brazos extendidos en paralelo. ―No es Italia por quien comencé esto. ¡Fue por ti!... Por nuestro orgullo, nuestro honor. La vergüenza. Nuestra venganza.

Escruta expectante la temida reacción. No ofrezco gran cosa. La sorpresa me aborda, mi boca se abre impresionada, sin respuestas. Para reafirmarse, ignorando su palpitante sonrojo, impulsivo, asalta. Secuestra los labios, avasalla salvaje y después, trémulo. Muerde y recorre expedicionario. Su antebrazo cerca mi cintura y me atrae necesitado. No correspondo, tampoco cuando sus garras se clavaron en mi tórax. No le aparto, no por morbosa curiosidad, es por incomprensión definitiva al choque.

Se detiene decepcionado. Mi faz atónita acusa con los pávidos ojos. Ofuscado, aparta los suyos. Repentinamente, la obertura de 'El Murciélago' hizo aparición en el ofertorio musical y al instante el centro del salón se llenó de parejas. Nuestro silencio me permite escuchar los alegres comadreos de los soldados en el borde de la pista de baile. Enclaustrados en el baño, evadimos otra proximidad. Lavo mis manos por hacer algo, anticipo mi retirada. Él, obstruye la salida.

―Gilbert…

―Es increíble escuchar a Strauss, he llegado a creer que dentro de este Reich solo resonará Wagner y para ser sincero, me comienza a aturdir. Es una fiesta, ¡por Wottan! Eso ni siquiera es bailable.

―Por favor...

―Es coherente que la propaganda del partido asuma a la Saga Nibelunga*7 como la mejor representación artística de este Reich y de la cultura occidental por si misma. Sin embargo, encuentro curioso, por no decir enfermo, el simbolismo implícito en su segunda parte, ¿no crees? …Una raza superior que nace a partir de la combinación de la misma vaina.

Las mismas ideas escabrosas y retrogradas que atosigaron a generaciones de monarcas, cesares, dioses mitológicos, figuras de leyenda. Sus métodos para la destilación de la pureza en la sangre, resumidos en fraternal liviandad.

Los hielos de sus ojos se tambalean en un miedo irresoluto. Yo me fundo en ira, inclusive repulsión. Ciego, encausé todo a que aquel maniquí rubio fuese plástico a sus superiores. Burocratización y militarización, fue el lema. Obediencia perfecta sin desafiar a la autoridad, obsesivo, frio… Lo alce para sobrepasar a la humanidad, pero los dioses no deben vivir con los hombres; se envician, se corrompen. Y si perdemos lo que nos es sagrado ¿Qué nos queda?

―¿Es eso, no? Todo este incestuoso asunto no es más que producto de las porquerías que te implantado en el cerebro esa sarta de enanos, con el avariento y manipulador Alberich a la cabeza*8. No es tu culpa, no estabas preparado para un mundo tan, humano.

El miedo se difumina consintiendo a la ira caer como carpa lóbrega sobre su semblante. Los dientes se aprietan y en una maldición se libera de la resignación mártir que acarrea desde el fracaso militar que represento la Primer Guerra Mundial. Mallugado por ideas sardónicas ha remplazado los sueños del futuro por rencores achacosos. En fieras zancadas se aproxima. Instintivo, retrocedo. Con mi latente suspenso, recapacita y prefiere estrellar su puño en el espejo que orbita a la jofaina.

En una última mirada descubre que lo único que nos ata al instante es como compartimos el asco; yo impotente; él, envilecido y despreciado.

―No creo le sea correcto hablar tan a la ligera. De no conocerte, tomaría el comentario como antipartidista. Un insulto a mi persona.

―No erras. El partido perdió mi respeto cuando se abandonó en brazos de su Mesías 'ario'. Yo no he olvidado que es austriaco. ¿De donde surge ese puto e impropio nacionalismo? ¡Él no es otro Bismarck! Mucho menos un Sigfrido. No con ese bigote.

―Enjuicia mis decisiones, pero no toleraré críticas infundadas. ¿Cuál es la causa de tu recelo? No existía en sus primeros años al poder.

―Indudablemente, su fuerza para convocar una unificación entre el pueblo germano era justo lo que necesitábamos en ese bache socioeconómico. Ahora, ¡esto es una dictadura! …Si permití al pueblo una revolución tirando el imperio que yo te construí, fue por tu idílica renovación en las viejas y obsoletas políticas, ¡fue por una mejoría! ¿Dónde estamos ahora? Pasando de un totalitarismo a otro. Saltando de trinchera en trinchera…

―Con la victoria coronándonos.

―Es un blitzkrieg ¡Mein gotte! ¡Por supuesto que vamos ganando! Estaban desprevenidos. No debimos iniciar una guerra sino sabemos que la podemos ganar.

―¡Incongruente! Nunca te ha importado entrar en un campo de batalla. Lo que tanto te molesta es que no se te tome en cuenta, el que no puedas mandarme, el que este no sea tu proyecto. Pero dado tus ideas retrogradas y odios a mi sistema gubernativo, no es como si pudiese tomársete a consideración.

―¡_Verdamm_! Ludwig, no comprendes. Intercedimos en la Gran Guerra porque poseíamos ventaja, más no éramos los protagonistas. ¿Viste como quedó Austria? Apenas y es un triste bufón. En ese entonces, era mi trasero el que esta en juego.― Me dí un instante para respirar y hurgar en las gélidas pupilas, ardorosas en tirria, un pedazo rescatable de la misericordia infante.― Ya te perdí una vez. Ahora, no estoy en condiciones de rescatarte.

Mordí el arremolínate pavor junto con mi lengua. Aún no procesaba como Ludwig había pasado a ser el Atlas de nuestra familia, halando nuestros fallos y afrentas. Recelaba sus movimientos, sobreprotector ante la premisa de una caída. Él, me quitó del medio, accediendo a moverse por manos confiadas, precisas en su demencia.

―No te necesito.― Dictaminó severo reprochándose antes que escupiéndomelo. ―Si perdiste a Sacro Imperio, fue precisamente por esa patológica necesidad de manipular sus acciones, tú, al igual que el resto de los germanos. Las luchas por el control en 'la familia', es lo que los ha reducido ha ser mis fracciones, mis dependencias. Bien dices que mi gobierno nos ha unificado; pues así te aseguro que será mi mano la que nos devolverá la dignidad que hemos perdido de las tuyas. Si confías o no en mis decisiones, me es indistinto, no es como si tuvieses otra opción.

De mi hermano, solo su osamenta perdura; es un superior temible quien me amenaza extasiado en sadismo. Con el corazón oprimido, cedo.

―Alemania, disculpa que mi lengua escupa veneno, las doncellas del Rin me han poseído con el espíritu de Baco.

―Baco es un dios Romano.

―Prueba inminente de que no tengo idea de lo que hablo. Disfruta la gala, _hermano_.

―¡Gilbert! Nuestra conversación no ha concluido.

―No, Ludwig. Tienes razón. No me necesitas. Anda afuera, tu lambiscón público aguarda.

El par de ceños fruncidos se intensifican antes de despedirse indefinidamente. Sin otro lastre entre la salida y su humillación, el frígido general desplanta y se retira lacónico.

.

-**o-o-o-**

**.  
><strong>

Tras la horda de militares embriagados, el resto del salón lo constituían políticos regodeándose en su insaciable gloria. Vagaba desairando bajo el cielo cubierto por las tumultuosas nubes de cigarro y lujosos candelabros, perseguido por las furias que me rodeaban zopilotes envueltas en pensamientos foscos desde la pugna con Ludwig. No habían pasado ni un par de horas antes de que se retirara del salón, colérico consigo, ordenándome por intermediarios que debía suplirle como guardia de 'El gran dictador'.*9

Desentendido de mis obligaciones, entre copa y copa, recorrí el palacete por encontrar a la gitana de esmeraldas pardas. Energía invertida en nada.

Avizor dentro de lo que el alcohol me permitió, percibí movimiento donde no debía, alertándome al instante. Fue secundado por el chirrido típico de bisagra a unos metros de distancia, donde una angosta sección del rojo cortinaje aterciopelado, ondeaba revoltoso ante el resto del impasible telar que enclaustraba el salón.

Me acerqué cauto de no captar la atención de los invitados. Tomé el revolver que mantenía encubierto bajo el saco y apunté discreto. Negado a actuar ciego cual Hamlet, removí la ondeante estela rojiza, con mi imaginación armando en segundos los peores escenarios sobre lo que se encontraría tras ella. Espías, extremistas, nativos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al hallar abierto uno de los ventanales, dando acceso a un pequeño balcón. Vacío en su totalidad, no resistía al viento que lucía divertido con la tela. Suspiré relajado. Habrá sido el descuido de algún sirviente.

Días antes había sugerido a mi hermano y su mandatario el pasar las fiestas en territorio nacional, temiendo un contrataque enemigo suponiendo que en el candor de la época, bajaríamos la guardia. Fui despachado por la sonrisa desdeñosa de la secretaria en turno.

Dentro del mirador, cerré la ventana, aislándome del clamor bacanal. La noche era ventosa y vaticinaba próxima lluvia. Descargando el arma, dejé reposar mis antebrazos sobre la barda de cantera. La perspectiva de la ciudad era increíble. En toda su amplitud, los miles de luceros temerarios a nuestra invasión, alumbraban las fortuitas calles de Paris, en un panorama envidiable, irónicamente ignorado.

― ¿_Cette belle, non_? ― Una voz gutural se anunció, expeliendo su saturación de vino y rencor.

―¿Francis?

Recargado con elegancia sobre la balaustrada, bebía un coñac, en el palco adyacente al mio. Alzó la copa recitándole un brindis a la amistad, la miseria, la mierda y tras beberla con premura, la lanzó con furor al amarillento satélite. Los cristales deshechos tintinearon asustando a los oficiales que velaban el pórtico.

―Entonces, ¿Qué tal mi vino?

―…Francés. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

―Alemana.

―No lo tomamos de tus arcas personales…

―No me importa.

Le dirigí una mirada aprensiva; él inició la conversación y él mismo la había zancado. Contradictorio, se debatía al igual que yo, en como proceder. Debía odiarme por los recientes eventos, así como debía extrañarme tanto como yo le añoraba. Sincerándome, su compañía era lo mejor que me había ocurrido esta noche. En muchas.

Me dio una ojeada antes de pararse sobre el barandal. Tras asegurarse un equilibrio, en un debate como cirquero en la cuerda floja, comenzó un andar hamacado omitiendo el aplastante silencio mientras tarareaba la melodía interpretada en el interior. Los soldados que lo vigilaban desde que les aventara accidentalmente el cáliz, comenzaron a silbarle, acompañados de grotescas burlas.

–No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar. Poco prudente de tu parte.

―¿Debo ocultarme? Estoy en mi casa_, mon cher_; lo encuentro indignante. Suficiente he tenido con firmar en el asqueroso vagón. ¿Cuantas veces usaremos el Versailles para tatuar las denigrantes derrotas?*10―Concluye casi en un comentario introvertido. Distraído, remueve el cabello que caía a sus ojos taciturnos. Me miraron con soledad. ―Para disipar tu ignorancia, fui invitado al convite; _Moi_, la representación de la Francia de Vichy y la Francia invadida. Lo creyeron… 'estimulante', reírse en la cara del enemigo conquistado; _fils de salope_. ―Carcajeó y con gariboleados movimientos saludo a sus atacantes.— Me halagan. ¿Como negarles la oportunidad de enamorarse de mi Paris?

― Pensé opondrías resistencia. Una vez rodeada la línea Maginot, no tuvimos mayor obstáculo. Luego, tu rendición. Te consideraba menos cobarde hasta que supe que firmaste voluntariamente. Me has defraudado.

―No menosprecio tu juicio. Un vándalo como tu, no sabría distinguir entre conservar la clase del mantenerse al pie del cañón a sabiendas de la inutilidad de su oposición. ¿Quien mantiene intacta su dignidad, aquel que sabe cuando retirarse del juego o quien por sus principios no abandona lo que yace perdido? ¡Que intriga!― Susurró sarcástico. ―Por mi parte, jamás me orillaré a posicionarme a la par de animal terco, mostrando los dientes en su inminente caída. Imaginarme bañado en fango y sangre es ridículo.― Vanidoso, rio lúgubre antes de deshacerse en franqueza. ―No necesito ver mis campos devastados y mi gente bajo tierra. Ya hemos pasado suficientes masacres. Sobrevivir a tu horda de barbaros, será sencillo. Lo que le temo es a la supervivencia bajo el velo de tu hermano. Es tan… Obtuso.

―Hace lo que puede. Aunque, con ese gobierno… Ni siquiera mi imponente figura puede hacer algo al respecto. Mi sabiduría, ignorada. Mi experiencia, "anticuada". Mi creatividad, "poco practica". Claro "¡Cañones, necesitamos cañones gigantes!"*11 grita el bigotudo y ahí tienes a brillantes ingenieros perdiendo el tiempo en un proyecto estúpido. Siento brotar sarna cada que embota a la gente con sus discursos, parece que verle escupir euforia en líquido salival, excita al pueblo.

―No es efecto único del proletariado. Tus aristócratas están muy entusiasmados con él.

―De momento, por su reciente victoria sobre sus eternos enemigos, '_le France'_. Hace meses no pensaban igual; al no querer reinstaurar la corona y mucho menos un imperio conservador, su estima por él no difería del descrédito.

―¿No les apoyas? ― En un grácil salto, el francés arribó a mi palco, robándome la bebida de las manos, abofeteándome con su amarga e insolente sonrisa.

Derrotado, me reconocí falso, no fui tan recio en su momento; al escucharlo, sentía nacer fe con las bastas promesar de un resurgimiento, deseando ofrecerle su conforte al pueblo.

Francis debía comprenderlo; Napoleón inició su carrera política como un victorioso líder bélico. Es fácil ganar el afecto de la gente uniéndoles incendiando su patriotismo tras un combate glorioso, nublándoles de sus problemas cotidianos; así como nuestro cerebro era de sencilla adulteración con una inmerecida sobredosis de soberbia y poder.

―¡Jáh! A mi aristocracia, mi apoyo y figura, les parece ambivalente. Ahora, sin un principado que manipular, peca de innecesaria. Su ambición les supera.

―En algo tenían que salir a ti. Es una lástima que no les socorras.— Escurre las manos de mi vientre hasta descansarlas sobre mis hombros, meditabundo, juega con la corbata. —No pensé verte conformado con ser el Jefe de la Gestapo. Te imaginaba más con un puesto rimbombante, menos…

―…Escoria. Si, sé que solo hago el trabajo sucio. JA JAH!

―Si te reconforta, ese uniforme no te sienta mal.*12— Ronca a mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo.

―El porte viene con la percha, no con la usanza.― Eso era todo lo que me quedaba, un puesto insignificante dentro del sistema alemán. Relegado como el mismo símbolo de los húsares al servicio del viejo Fritz, aquella pequeña_Totenkopf_ en su visera militar. ―Vigilo Alemania mientras Lud se encarga de las campañas. Soy una encantadora ama de casa, estatuilla decorativa del lustroso y viejo Reich. En un día como este, preferiría mil veces ser un hombre de infantería cualquiera; cantando en una taberna, sin propósito de un mañana, rodeado de compañeros y tus mujeres.

―Desvergonzado, te quejas de tu vida cuando posees relativa libertad.

―Francis, no quisiera estar en tu lugar, pero tampoco en el mio. Ese imbécil me desmantelo. Prácticamente, no existo. ¿Comprendes? Mi tiro de gracia ya esta pactado, no hay fecha segura mas, hablando fuera de record, te informo, dejaré mi puesto de saqueador y me verás en el frente, como carne de cañón, no sin antes pasar por el debido 'saneamiento'*13. Porque como todo megalómano: "Donde Napoleón fracasó, Hitler va a triunfar" y yo dirigiré esas tropas, otra vez.

Francis dejó de frotar los dedos en las insignias en el uniforme y sus labios de mi cuello, las pálidas azuritas traspasaron el rubí como si perforaran la mina de cochambre y mentiras. Quería creer en mi lengua y no dudar de nuestra amistad, sin embargo, le bastaba inclinar su cabeza hacia el lazo rojizo que presumía mi brazo, para desengañarse, asegurando donde estaban mis lealtades.

―¿Rusia? Absurdo. ¿Qué hay del pacto Molotov?

―Mi amistad con Iván es una mascarada inspirada en el sistema de alianzas de Bismarck.

El suspiro disconforme fue una forma de aminorar su sorpresa. ¿Sabría que detrás de las bambalinas, las sonrisas compartidas con Iván, aunque falsas, eran destinadas a un final tan umbroso como nuestra unión lo auspiciaba? Alemania y su fervorosa Prusia, habían decidido romper con la predisposición que dieron los aliados a la Europa Moderna. Descuartizaríamos el cuerpo del polaco, a expensas del ruso, aliado o en viva traición. No la volcaríamos una dependencia o una anexión; destruiríamos su cultura y estirpe como plagas infectando sus campos, acorralando supervivientes en las ciudadelas, futuros guetos o reservas naturales dignas de un libro de Huxley.

Tomaría la vida de Polonia, justo como había tomado la de los antiguos prusos para fundar mi nación.

El vampirismo es natural entre nosotros. La anatomía de Félix, es un ejemplo bastante claro de ello. "El fénix europeo", salió del inframundo como el Frankenstein de Shelley: subsistía a base de mis amputados miembros. Si yo bebía de su sangre, solo estaría recobrando lo que me había ganado con anterioridad, lo que me pertenecía. Él padecería del dolor que me torturó meses enteros, terminada la Gran Guerra. No le conocía prefacios comparables. La nausea y el reflejo del 'miembro fantasma' truncó mi razón mientras Ludwig trasnochaba con las manos engarrotadas, creando relojes cucú. Bañándome en sus lagrimones, me había prometido restablecer los territorios que antes cubrían mi desgarrada y febril piel.

La compunción me atacó. Postrado en una cama, nada podía hacer por su bancarrota. Huérfano en tierra quemada, sobrevivió a base de trabajos herculinos para pagar por un inmerecido castigo a mis crímenes.

"Venganza"; Ludwig la merecía, inclusive si era contra aquel que continuaba buscando el pasado en mis pupilas.

―Una amistad de doble moral. Típico de ti.— Sin encontrarme, deja su pasmo a ser desazón, y así monotonía fastidiada. —Descuida, ya pateaste mi trasero; el furor germano continuará y repetirás Tannenberg.

—Por supuesto. Pero no el Tannenberg de este siglo.

No bien pasados el veinticinco aniversario de la aniquilación del frente militar que comandaba Iván durante la primer Guerra Mundial, me veía obligado a enfrentarlo nuevamente. En 1914, mis húsares fueron más que suficientes para dejar una monstruosa masacre en las tierras donde los espíritus de sus antepasados penaban desde hacia quinientos años demandando la sangre el viejo pueblo eslavo; su inanición era tal, que devoraron cuanto hombre cayó en Tannenberg, sin discriminar entre los rusos de los polacos y lituanos de su época.

Los laureles de esa batalla, ya se sentían marchitos, por mucho que Francis los vislumbrara en mis sienes. Diezma el factor determinante para ese combate; jugábamos en casa. Partir de mi terreno, abría la distorsión porcentual de mi efectividad en un enfrentamiento de la magnitud que lo proponía el blitzkrieg a la madre Rusia; también olvida (o quiere hacerlo) que yo aprendí de su error en vivo y directo, obligado por el pacto de alianza "o me ayudas o te jodo" a secundar la conquista de Napoleón por las tierras entre la llanura Europea y los Urales, recibiendo de Iván, la misma patada en el trasero que Francis cuando nos expulsó en 'la Gran defensa de Moscú'.

A ciencia cierta, no estoy seguro si fue la replica de dolor en mi orgullo o en mi coxis lo que me llevó a enterrarle una daga, como Brutus al Cesar, durante Waterloo. No me disculpé por ello. Debió de antelarlo. Maldición, Francis. ¿Cuándo me convertí en tu peor enemigo?

Me sondea. No tengo el valor de encararlo. Merecidamente, me ha negado un consuelo a mi muerte anunciada. En tal abandono, rio sumido en frustración congraciado con mi patetismo. Era irónico ¿No? Los conquistadores modernos tropezaron en esa escotadura. Yo fui el primero en detectarla cuando por ahí del 1200 d.C., como misionero cristiano, resbalé acosando al niño narizón; más tarde, como esclavo de la guardia real francesa, lo acorralé para después rodar vado abajo. Probablemente sería el último en remarcarla ahora que la vida se ensañaba en regresar mis pasos sobre lo andado, para cometer conscientemente un error por tercera vez, en un viró insano de la persecución árida e infinita, irremediable. Quizás con ello, pusieran una fatídica señalética, similar a la que aguarda en las puertas del infierno. "Si has de avanzar, abandona toda esperanza."

—Es un chisme falso ¿Verdad?— Su voz amortiguada en un burlón gesto contrasta con la mirada penetrante y hostil que me dedica. —No tendrías por qué contarme tus planes, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¿Escupirme, degradar mi honra?

―¿Q-qué?

—No te basta desprestigiar mi imagen en mi país, ¡también quieres difamarme a los ojos de los aliados! ¿Pretendes hacerme quedar como un mentiroso? ¿No es cierto?— El coraje vuelto agua pegotea sus pestañas castañas mientras se muerde el labio, conteniendo su caprichosa histeria en los nudillos acromáticos.

―Estúpido, siempre dándote inmerecidos aires de importancia. Tómalo como quieras. Pensaba hablaba con mi amigo, no con el Caín Carolingio. Si lo revelas o no, me es indistinto, igualmente es un rumor entre los mismos superiores. Aunque sí así lo fuera, y así lo contarás ¿Quién creería en tu palabra?

Resoplo incordiado, aventándole a un lado. Mi lumbar se despega de la baranda, dispuesto a huir abandonando el palco encharcado en esa tirantez no solicitada, agotadora. Con ardid, vuelve a atraerme, jalándome por los hombros hasta imprimir una bofetada en el pómulo. El rostro rabioso de Francis se acerca con su diestra resplandeciendo por un acero que no tarda en pegar a mi mejilla.

—¡Dame una razón para evitarlo! Una sola, Gilbert.

Tiembla como un arbusto llanero. Forcejea con su voluntad, ¿detenerse o descargarse? Yo no tengo necesidad de resistirle. Es lo justo. Su bello capital, enmugrecido por nuestras marchas, saqueado, violentado. En ningún momento de la velada hemos dejado de odiarnos, al traidor, a la víctima. El perdón no tiene cabida.

—Sabes que no puedo.

Su risa acompaña la mía, sardónica, regada antes que diversión, de la redención al fatuo destino. ¿Qué más nos queda?

Su ataque paranoide se deslinda en cómicos sollozos de borracho empedernido o actriz principiante. Los delicados dedos se desprenden, resbalando de mi solapa al pecho, busca refugio en el mismo y me abraza para reposar la barbilla sobre la rama del tórax.

―Oh Gil. Si nuestras ambiciones no hubieran devorado lo que más queríamos, esta noche sería muy diferente. Ya perdimos a tu hermano, nuestra amistad… ¿Dónde pararemos?

Intensifica el engarce, descubriéndose crepitante, más por nerviosismo que por la brisa que llega con la alborada rosada. Apesta a colonia fina, más su cabellera se siente descuidada, inigualable a como otrora mi tacto la grabó. Famélico de su galante aura, exuda sumisión.

―No seas melodramático, Fran.― ¿De que nos sirve inducirnos a un centrifugado de culpas y justificaciones si no hay entendimiento ni justicia verdadera mientras que Baco y Ares gobiernan? Superfluo dejo que los chismes retomen la profusa conversación.―Todo lo que te resta es aguardar por Inglaterra y su rescate. Iggy "peleará hasta el último Francés" Kesesesese~

―¡Es la epitome de lo absurdo! Tú no estarías muy entusiasmado con tu trasero dependiendo de Roderich.

—No hay punto de comparación. Ese maricón no movería un dedo en mi contra y mucho menos en mi favor. Alcanza a comprender que toda oposición sería en vano y toda ayuda, despreciada. Si acaso, la enviaría a defenderlo y… Ella… Yo no…— Controlo la cólera mientras el recupera su antifaz de candonga. Ha encontrado la pústula, iceberg de mi síndrome.

—Dudoso, el divorció no es invisible.

—Su amor tampoco. Aún le ama.

—No te consta.— Su brillo audaz se apaga al revelarse batiendo con alguien despersonalizado. —¿Gil?

—Soy quien menos merece de tu compasión. Así que ahórrate la condescendencia. — Erzsébet aún le ama. Le ama y su decisión es inamovible. La mía también. ― Inglaterra resistirá el Blitz y vendrá por ti… Cuando vea que vamos en serio. Incluso suplicará a América por ayuda. Sabes que si él entra, habremos perdido la guerra.

―Mi querido Iggy será más astuto que tu hermanito, pero su mente no coordina con su cuerpo y su orgullo le ata de manos. Esa arrogancia impedirá vea por mi, dando por imposible el que considere involucrar a Alfred. América, es tan impositivo que no se moverá hasta que se asegure de nuestra cooperación incondicional y de un buen trofeo. Me conformo con saber que mientras no salga de su isla, estará a salvo… Oh Gilbert ¡Mi vida es una tragedia!

Dramatiza y muerde mi hombro salpicando su perímetro de lágrimas falsas. Le sujeto afectuoso en respuesta, agradeciendo que dejara morir el tema de nuestra horripilante amistad, y demás felonías. Sobretodo que calle ante el nexo húngaro. No estoy listo para nombrarla, sería aceptarla de otro. Perdí la batalla que nunca tuvo un futuro, pero siempre mis esperanzas. Mareado, me arrullo en el cuerpo que persistentemente ha correspondido mis ofrendas. No es la unión del amante temporal ni del amigo pendenciero, tampoco el desesperado arranque de tacto para probar vida en dos hombres en el campo marte. Este era un abrazo del hermano que de entre todos los que tenía, fue el único que supo aceptarme, sin vararse en entenderme.

―Gilbert, prométeme que cuando estés cuidando las espaldas del dueño del mundo, recordaras nuestros mejores días y bondadoso vendrás por mi. Entregarás Paris con Alsacia y Lorena, un beso y un café.

—¿Me estás cobrando? Sabía lo harías, pero no tan pronto. Vamos Françoise, eso va en contra de la teoría tras esta guerra. Ya sabes, el _übermensch_ necesita de su espacio vital. — Rompe el lazo, aunque burla, tiene demasiada verdad que trastorna con su dimensión. Tras su lisonja, vivía un ruego por su patria; le detengo en su escape y contrario a nuestros principios, me induzco por indulgencia. ―Francis…

Balancea y sin convencerse del todo, regresa la madriguera y sustentáculo que le transfiere el abrazo.

―Por favor, inmerecido no requiero de perdón, solo un poco de conmiseración…

–Shhh… — Tristón me calla con un roce sobre los labios. Los captura y les alude: ―Mientras no sea la _Jolly_ _Roger_, puedo ignorarla.

Me devora en segundos y en el vaho del desquite carnal, nos atragantamos en el enclave de las bocas perniciosas. Sin otro sentir que el necesario, las lenguas absorben posesivas. Se aferra a mi vida, esa que ya se apaga.

Un imprudente oficial entra a informarme del despegue nocturno. El águila retorna al nido, y yo, su cauda, debía reintegrarme al sequito. Mudo, al develar la escena criminal, mis ojos le encuentran cuando Francis se aparta para guiarme a un sitio más íntimo. Los tres, paralizados en desconcierto, respiramos entumecidos. Un segundo militar, pasado de copas, abre la puertecilla del balcón que aún estaba trancada; su sonrisa macabra le delata como uno de los guardias que mi amigo había estado provocando. Aprovecho su pantomima y arremeto un puñetazo a Francis.

― Les ordené dejar a las zorras francesas en las habitaciones, caballeros. Permitan que el sapo corra a su estanque solo, pues ha de aquel que se atreva a poner un dedo en tal bazofia. Le haré bañarse en sosa cáustica. Solo así se quitarán de encima tanta impureza. ¡Anda, corre mariquita!

Levantándose con dificultad y la mirada vidriosa taladrándome, el embajador francés, sale a pasos forzados, altivos. Dejándome atrás, como parte del cuadro de la estilizada torre de industrial belleza, manchada del tremolante manto rojizo. La súastica se alzaba, fatídico rubí en la aureola de la "_Ville lumière"_.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-**

**.**

**~Datos curiosos y otros innecesarios~**

1* Fragmento modificado de "Der Sandmann" la historia más famosa de E.T.A. Hoffmann (1776-1822), cuentista y músico prusiano. Otros de sus obras, fueron inspiración para "Don Pasquale" ópera bel cantista de Donizetti y "El cascanueces" de Tchaikovski. 'El hombre de arena', sirvió de base para el ballet "Copelia" de Delibes, así como para la ópera "Les contes d'Hoffmann" de otro prusiano, Jacques Offenbach. El mito de este cuento, está inspirado en una criatura que deja la arena del sueño sobre los parpados infantes para ayudarles a caer en Morfía, los residuos resultantes son la lagaña.

2* Referencia directa de las guerras Austro-Prusianas de 1866. SIRG, tras ser destazado por Napoleón, y reunificado en un protectorado francés conocido como 'La confederación del Rin' quedó a la deriva tras la derrota francesa. Prestos, el Imperio Austriaco y Prusia le tomaron bajo su sombra y en una alianza de reinos, surge La Confederación Germánica. Sin embargo, las dos potencias peleaban por el control económico y político sobre este conjunto de pueblecillos, lo que terminó en el conflicto por definir un líder supremo. Prusia ganó y aisló a Austria de la reunificación germana.

3*Carlomagno al morir, deja todo su reino en las manos de sus tres hijos, quedando dividido en la actual Francia, Alemania y el tercero, en medio. Desgraciadamente, murió joven e intestado, por lo que los otros dos se pelearon por su tierra. Desde entonces, Alsacia y Lorena han estado pasando de manos de entre los otros dos subreinos carolingios.

4* Anillo de Oro Ruso: Es un círculo turístico de ciudades en la parte europea de Rusia. Hay líneas de tren específicas para ese recorrido.

5*_Laisse_-_Faire_: 'dejadlo hacer' o 'Déjalo ser', frase de la ilustración francesa, enfocada al liberalismo económico para exiliar al gobierno de su intervención en el mercado.

6* Entre el 9 y 10 de noviembre del '38 se suscita 'la Noche de los cristales rotos' donde se atacó y arrestó a ciudadanos germanos de religión judía; destruyendo y saqueando en el proceso, sus propiedades, así como las de uso público (sinagogas, escuelas, etc.). Fue provocada por la muerte de un personaje, mas eso es solo un pretexto. Desde octubre, se había exiliado formalmente a los judíos de países como Austria, Alemania y Polonia; ese movimiento fue la primer acción violenta del gobierno para castigar a quienes desacataron la orden, deportándolos a campos de concentración.

7* La saga nibelunga: 'El oro del Rin', 'La Valquiria', 'Sigfrido' y 'El ocaso de los dioses'. Estas óperas están inspiradas en un poema épico del medievo: El Cantar de los Nibelungos. Relata la historia del héroe germano, sus antepasados y su legado. Siegfried, un hércules nieto de Odín (Wotan). No solo es un magistral arreglo orquestal y vocal, también su libreto es poesía hecha por el mismo compositor. En la época que se estreno, influjo para la formación del carácter germano al darle una mitología a su pueblo, un origen en común a esos pueblecillos. Hitler, toma esa alegoría germana para establecer el origen 'divino' de Alemania y el deber de mantener pura su sangre (En la ópera, los padres de Siegfried son hermanos mellizos, hijos de Odín, lo que hace al héroe, sobrino de Brünhild, su amada.).

8* Enano malvado que cría Siegfried, y lo manipula para conseguir el oro del Rin y su poderoso (mas bien, maldito) anillo Nibelungo. Si, se está refiriendo a Hitler a pesar que él usa esta imagen para referirse a los judíos.

9* El Gran Dictador, 1941. Película dirigida, producida, escrita y estelarizada por Charles Chaplin. Es una vil parodia del fascismo, antisemitismo, de Mussolini y del mismo Hitler en un periodo inicial de la WWII, desde la perspectiva del judío común y la del dictador Hynkel. Simplemente, perfecta.

10* _Versailles_ es el punto icónico de la humillación por victoria militar entre Francia y Alemania.

-1871: Tras su victoria en la Guerra Franco-Prusiana (La de la carta mancillada.) Se hace coronar al Káiser Wilhelm I de Alemania y Prusia, sobre todos los príncipes alemanes, en la Galería de los Espejos del palacio.

-1918: Los aliados firman en la galería, el tratado de Versalles, donde se culpaba a Alemania de la Gran Guerra, desmantelándola militarmente, aboliendo su forma de gobierno, acusándosele una deuda para con Francia y el mundo, así como se fragmentaba para reinstaurar/compensar a otros países. Ojo, los aliados firman en la ostentosa sala; son los embajadores alemanes quienes deben sellar el armisticio en un vagón de tren, varado en sus cercanías. Hitler está presente en esa firma.

-1940: En la WWII, la rendición de Francia se celebra en el mismo vagón, en la misma colindancia con Versalles; un acto que probablemente planeo el führer para regresarle a los franceses la vergüenza que enmarco con la primer guerra.

11* Cañones gigantes: Hitler diseño uno que buscaba atravesar Alemania y disparar directamente a Londres; no he encontrado fuentes, pero ya de por si uno ríe con los armatostes como los _L__andkreuzer P 1500 Monster _… Toneladas de material desperdiciado.

12* El uniforme alemán del periodo nazi fue diseño de Hugo Boss.

13*Saneamiento: Eugenesia y Eutanasia. Había un programa de 'purificación de sangre' que se otorgaba a los alemanes de origen ario. Por mencionar una de sus prácticas, se esterilizaba forzosamente a quienes poseyeran un historial de enfermedades o incapacidades físicas o neurológicas. Gilbert, al ser un albino, debió haber sufrido de estos métodos de control genético.

_**Götterdämmerung_ o 'El final del Ocaso de los Dioses': Última ópera de la tetralogía de Richard Wagner (1813-1883), "El anillo de los Nibelungos". La importancia de esta obra habla por si misma: Cuando Francia deja de ser la pauta del mundo, la monstruosa maquinal alemana se alza para tomar la batuta de la revolución industrial/ideológica teniendo su clímax en su reunificación. Es entonces, en los mejores días de Europa, cuando Wagner compone aquella que se volvería la representación de la cultura occidental por sí misma. Lo pondré más ejemplificado: Tras el fin de la Guerra Fría y los veinte años sucesores, el tío Sam se vuelve el dueño del mundo, los nacientes culturales y tecnológicos están fuertemente influenciados por su cultura, así pues, es América quien nos brinda la nueva representación de la cultura occidental de nuestros días de la mano de George Lucas y su prominente e inagotable universo: Star Wars. Es difícil encontrar quien no reconozca al imponente Sith que responde al nombre de Darth Vader, al igual que en su tiempo lo era la brava Brunilda. Este fragmento, es el final de la ópera, donde Brünhild se inmola en la pira fúnebre de su marido Siegfried, asesinado a traición; entregando así el anillo que acarreó los males a sus vidas, esperando que sus verdaderos dueños, El Rio Rin y sus hijas, lo reclamen de sus cenizas.

**.**

**~Pido disculpas por los** **yerros** **cometidos por mi ignorancia: históricos o sociales. Así como me culpo ante los lectores por el retraso en la publicación. En serio, lo lamento como no se imaginan.~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Bueno, traté de mantener el estilo que llevaba más creo fallé o exageré. En un principio estaba flojo y si bien, ya tenía todo terminado, las ideas del siguiente aún no estaban conexas.

Si continúan aquí, queridos lectores, agradezco su paciencia. Q.Q Perdón… Sé que el capítulo es pesado, muy histórico, quizás confuso. No le odien, solo díganme si debo mejorar.

**Perdón** también por las 2 hojas de datos curiosos. Fue inevitable. Cualquier duda que quedara, no duden en consultarme.

…Errores que quieran remarcar, confusiones o simples '¡Tardaste demasiado, floja!' son agradecidos de sobremanera.

**Gracias miles** a quienes dejaron reviews. Nada puede hacerme creer que el trabajo lo vale mas que sus palabras, siempre tan bellas… Ann Aseera, ¡Katyusha-pink!, Malkavian13, saint-juste, Jackce, Nizei, Circestrella, . Q.Q mil y un gracias.

Al resto de los que leyó hasta este punto. Un abrazo. Valoro mucho su esfuerzo leyendo esto.

¡Nos leemos!

.


End file.
